Through Time
by R.S.Azalea
Summary: In Witchstock Paige got stuck in the past: Chris is the one that goes and gets her back. When they go back to the future after a spell-things go wrong, because they go to a future that is not Paige's but Chris's. A dark revelation story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Charmed not mine, the first scene is taken out of Witchstock season 6.

Warning: rated R, dark and emotional.

Please Review. Thanks.

Through Time

Chapter 1:

"You're the oldest how could you let them move out!" Chris heard Penny Halliwell let go of her frustration at Piper.

"You know, it really wasn't that hard." He heard Piper say, "'Cause they deserve a shot at a normal life."

"They're not normal Piper!" Penny exclaimed exasperated, "and neither are you. When are you going to learn that?"

"Well I guess never!" Piper shot back equally exasperated with the dead woman.

Penny looked away from her granddaughters rolling her eyes as the two women giggled on the sofa.

"All of this," Penny looked up at the ceiling talking to no one, "over men!"

She turned around, with her temper under control but like a good surrogate parent that she had become for the charmed ones she began to scold them as if they still were little girls.

"How many times have I told you?" Penny began, "Men are utensils, you use them, wash them, and then throw them in a drawer until you need them again."

There was a moment of silence as the three Halliwell women held on to their stubbornness when Chris came in shushing to be quiet with Leo right behind his heels. He went over to the wall and pressed his ear against it listening for the demonic blob, and ignoring the three women.

"I can hear it," he whispered, "I think its in the wall." As he said that the wall cracked and that made him inch away from it.

"Yeah," Leo stated the obvious, "its in the wall."

"Okay we're going to need Paige," Chris began explaining to the people of his past. "It took the power of three to vanquish it in the future."

"What!" Piper cried out annoyed at her neurotic companion that she spent most of her time with now days, "if you knew that why didn't you tell me that in the first place?"

"Because I can barely get two of you together let alone three." Chris explained with a pinch of annoyance at the oldest charmed sister. "Besides this thing is not that big right now and I thought two could handle it."

"Leo, you take point," Penny said boldly, "Chris right here is way too green to guide my girls."

"What?" cried Chris clearly annoyed that things were being pinned on him, "You know what you can just stop that right-"

Penny waved her hand and dismissed him as Chris looked away from them controlling his own temper. With that Chris began listening to the dead woman as she explained where in time Paige had gone to after the girls told her which red go-go boots Paige had put on. He listened to the story he had heard his brother tell him once.

From all of the ancestors Wyatt admired Penny Halliwell the most, because she didn't put aside her wiccan duties like their aunts and mom did. A small smile was seen on his face but he soon put it away. He frowned slightly at Penny's plan about going back to the past through some of her enchanted clothes.

"So we get to go back there?" Phoebe asked enthusiastically, "do we get to meet our grandfather?"

"Don't make too much out of it," Penny warned, "because whatever you do, you can't change the past, or tell anyone you're from the future."

"Well why does he get to?" Phoebe asked slightly irritated as she pointed at Chris.

"Because I know what I'm doing." Chris stated looking at the woman in front of her that resembled his Aunt Phoebe.

The two women on the sofa chuckled in disbelief as Penny said, "not from where I'm standing."

"I'll stay with Leo and the newbie," Penny said already dismissing him again, "and take care of the slime until you bring Paige so you can vanquish it."

"Excuse me," Chris narrowed his eyes at the witch, "the creature without name can't be distracted, people in the future have tried."

"Well that's a very negative way of thinking." Penny looked at him as though it was the first time, also because she wasn't accustomed with people talking back to her.

The rest of the house looked at him in the same manner.

"All I'm saying is that it can't be done." Chris said trying to tone down his temper.

"Are you giving me lip?" Penny asked as she put her hands on her waist giving her a superior feel to her. If it had been anyone else they would have shut up, but the thing was that he was Chris.

"I don't tell you things, you yell at me," Chris said annoyed as paced trying to really control his temper, in a way he was like Penny. Until now since he was in the past he had to take orders and he had to listen to the sisters while in his time it was him giving out the orders and no one really questioned his tactics. "I warn you about things and you don't listen. I can't win!"

"What are you talking about?" Piper asked before Penny could say anything.

He threw his arms up on the air purely madden by them.

"What are you talking about?" Piper asked again.

"It's a bad idea for the sisters to go back to the past." Chris voiced to all of the occupants in the room as they looked at him in awe because he challenging Penny Halliwell's plan.

"Why is that?" Leo asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"What if something happens to them?" Chris asked, "We can't take that chance. Someone else should go and bring Paige back as soon as possible."

"Yes," Phoebe said getting up from the sofa with Piper right behind her. "That's why we're going."

"You're not listening," Chris said facing them, "what if something happened to you?"

"Nothing will happen to us." Phoebe said stubbornly.

"You don't know that." Chris argued, "its better to have you two stay here just incase something happens to Paige. That way the future will at least have the both of you to make the power of two. It might not be as strong but its better than nothing. It's a precaution because believe me Wyatt is going to need all the protection."

"What aren't you telling us?" Leo asked getting up from where he had sat as he fully confronted the young whitelighter.

"There are many things I can't say," Chris said, "Future consequences, as an Elder you should understand that."

"As an Elder yes," Leo frowned, "but as a father I don't."

Chris looked away again loosing his temper was not the best strategy, but after months of looking for the one responsible concerning Wyatt he was starting to loose it. His beloved Bianca's face full of pain and love flashed into his mind, _don't go there_, he told himself.

The people around him stared and Chris wanted nothing more than to shake them until he heard Penny say.

"He's right."

"What?" both Piper and Phoebe rounded up at her.

"He's right." Penny repeated but she was not looking at her granddaughters but at young whitelighter from the future.

"I guess you do know what you're doing." She said, "even though I don't agree with your methods."

Chris looked at her and nodded in gratitude. Finally someone with a decent head on their shoulders, and for the first time he understood what Wyatt admired about her.

"You will go," she said changing her plan, "bring Paige back and we'll deal with the slob as much as we can until you come back with Paige."

"Right." Chris agreed, if it meant going back further in time to protect Wyatt he didn't care.

The charmed sisters began to protest but this time Penny raised her hand in dismissal at them. "Come on we have a spell to write in order to bring those two back."

"This is not over," Piper warned as she left walking behind her grandmother and Phoebe.

Tbc

a/n: hope you like it and please review, ~thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey thank you for reading this and I appreciate the reviews! And don't worry this is NOT a slash!

Chapter 2:

He was wearing a ridiculous head band that belonged to Penny when she had cast it. He got back in time to see Leo trying to flirt with a very uncomfortable Paige.

"Hey there," Chris said wrapping an arm around Paige's shoulders very possessivly drawing her away from his father. "Sorry I'm late for the gathering."

"Chris?" Paige asked, she looked relieved but at the same time she didn't like how the neurotic whitelighter from the future held her.

"Yeah," her whitelighter said, "come on, I have something to show you before the bein begins!"

"sure!" she said as she let herself being dragged away from Leo.

As soon as they were out of the manor Chris grabbed her hand. He could feel her eyes on him as Chris greeted people left and right until they were a good block away from the house.

"What?" he asked her unable to control himself.

"It's just that you look so relax," she said, "as though you belong here."

He let a smile peek but dropped it right away, "it's a disguise Paige," he said.

"I can see that," Paige voiced, "I mean you're back to your neurotic self as soon as we were away from people."

He nodded but he didn't seem to be paying much attention to her. "I have the spell to take us back to the future."

"Why didn't my sisters come?" Paige asked a little hurt that her sisters didn't come personally when she knew for sure that she would have if she had been in their position.

"Your grandmother made them stay behind," he explained taking her around the corner and in between two bushes in someone's very well kept lawn.

He took the piece of paper and showed it to her so that they could read it together.

"_Blood to blood, time and space, take us to the future that is not today._" They recited together.

"Who wrote this?" Paige asked scrounging up her face at the poorly written spell.

She looked at Chris to agree with her but what she saw was that all the little color on his face had drained as he stared at the piece of paper.

"Chris?" she asked.

"This is bad…" his voice trailed off as the two witchlighters disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

TBC

Please review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay so here is where the story begins! Thanks you those for reviewing my story and thank you for those who like it. Enjoy :)

Chapter 3:

Paige looked around her surroundings. The sky was dark, it seemed to be night. The streets were quiet, way too quiet. She got up straighter to see more clearly but someone pulled her back down.

"Don't" he hissed on her hear.

"What's-" she began to ask but he clasp her mouth with his hand quietly shushing her.

"not here," that was all the explanation he gave her.

Paige frowned, she didn't like to be shushed and she didn't like how he was treating her. She was about to protest but he looked edgy and alert as he looked around.

With a wave of his arm he made the house in front of them lift from the ground and let it go making it slam on the ground. As soon as that happened demons shimmered in making Paige alarm and ready to fight them. But what her whitelighter had in mind was something different. He used that time to orb them out of there.

She didn't know where she was but it looked like an abandon building.

"What's going on?" she asked with her hands on her hips mirroring Penny.

"The spell," Chris said with a great restrain on the edge of his voice, "it brought us to the future."

"What?" Paige asked, "I don't recognize this."

"Not your future," Chris stated, the color had not returned to his face.

"but yours." Paige finished for him as she looked around.

So this was the future Chris Perry came from. She looked around trying to feast all of it so she could report back to her sisters.

"Come on we need to get out of here," Chris said, "they could have sensed us."

"What is going on?" Paige asked, "why were there demons in the middle of the street?"

But Chris didn't answer her as he grabbed her and orbed them someplace else.

"We need to blend in," he said pointing out their flashy clothes.

They were in another abandon building from what Paige could tell, "Wait here." He order and left.

"Hey!" she yelled after him but he was already gone.

Paige scratched her head, here she was, she could actually learn something about him, to see the big bad that had hurt her nephew Wyatt.

Before she could yell for Chris to come back he came back with dark clothes on his hands extending them to her. She looked at him up and down and she could have never guessed that it was the same small framed almost fragile neurotic whitelighter from the future.

He looked menacing. He was wearing demon clothes, they were black and with a leather coat. He had weapons and after she was done dressing she really felt like a dominatrix. Her outfit exposed way too much for her licking as she looked down at her self.

Chris went to her and grabbed her head forcing her to look at him, and even with the high heels she was still shorter than him.

"Listen to what I'm about to say here," he said seriously as she looked into his all too familiar green eyes. "follow my lead, act tough and whatever you do, do not try to save anyone."

"what?" she asked.

"You will see a lot of innocents in great need of help," he answered her question, "just act as though you see it everyday. Don't talk to anyone, I'll glamour you as much as I can, because I'm not able to do it on someone else propely."

"You can glamour?" she asked, she didn't know that of him.

He didn't say anything on that matter but continued staring at her.

"Fine, fine" she said agreeing with him. "what are we going to do?"

"I need to find out what is happening here," he said letting her go and now going across the room with his arms crossed over his chest, he was thinking. "I will disguise our orbs with a spell so don't be frightened when you see yours or my orbs black okay?"

"Okay." She said.

He nodded and recited it. He extended his arm and she took his hand and Paige let herself be orbed to wherever he was going to take her.

She didn't expect what she saw. They were what it seemed to be a market place, but the only thing was that they were in downtown San Francisco.

She saw couple of humans being auctioned, she saw slaves and children being abused and it took all of her to do what Chris had told her to do. It really helped that he was holding on to her hand, keeping her from using her powers.

They walked on this grotesque market until they reached what seemed to be the main event. There was a large television where a handsome man addressed by promoting peace and prosperity.

"Crush all those who oppose freedom!" he said over the television and what she saw was that-- human, creature, and demon-- alike screamed in agreement with him. "alert authorities if you see your neighbor in league with the rebellion."

"Rebellion?" Paige asked but Chris only shook his head as a demon right next to them looked at them suspiciously.

"Serve Lord Wyatt Halliwell and you will live for Forever!" the man said and to her surprise even Chris yelled out.

"UNDER HIS LIGHT AND WISDOM!"

Paige frowned as she noticed that those around her yelled in devotion at the same time. The demon that had looked at them suspiciously looked away caught up in the wave of excitement. She felt sick and dizzy, nothing made sense. Chris had said that something was after Wyatt, not that Wyatt was the one he was trying to stop.

She looked up at the screen and she saw what seemed to be another version of Leo Wyatt. He was handsome but younger, he looked angelic and serene, yet powerful. He gave her a sense of peace and at the same time sheer terror. She was transfixed on his image that she didn't notice Chris saying something her. She felt herself being pulled away from that spot with Chris on the lead.

"Are you hungry?" he asked her.

"What?" she asked in turn, how could he think of food?

"That was Wyatt, wasn't?" Paige asked, "That was Piper's Wyatt?"

Chris took a quick look around him and nodded.

"Come on," he said pulling her to what seemed to be a restaurant. The place was packed with all sorts of creatures both good and evil and to her surprise neutral creatures too.

"We can talk here," he told her once they had gotten a table, "no one ever listens in crowded places."

"What is going on Chris?" she asked him after he had order for them.

"The short version," Chris said sighing leaning over the table, "someone turns Wyatt evil. He grows up to take over the world and beyond. Anyone who dares to go against him dies, he has proclaimed himself as divine. I went back in time to change that from ever happening. I got information from a resourceful source that he was attacked when he was young and that someone turned him."

"Is that the reason why you never want to tell us anything?" she asked understanding a little. For the short time she had been here she could tell that this place was no good. She couldn't even imagine growing up in this place, no wonder Chris was such a neurotic little freak.

"They're things you don't need to know," Chris said flatly, "when I succeed in my mission in saving Wyatt it will be useless for you to know and I don't want you to carry all of this in your conscious for the rest of your life."

"SHUT UP!" someone screamed over everyone's voices.

All those in the restaurant looked over to the owner, a small middle age man on top of the bar table. He turned his attention to the television that had appeared out of no where.

"My loyal subjects." Paige's eyes widened when she recognize Wyatt. He was speaking in a large square for what seemed to be in the Capital Hill in Washington.

"Today is a day of celebration!" he raised his arms and people underneath his elevated platform cheered so loudly that it went on for a while. "We have caught those who opposed the new order.

The Elders and their Whitelighters. Those who roam with the rebellion, the Sisters Two and Eric Marganette!"

"What's going on?" Paige asked across the table to see Chris holding everything in. His eyes were full of hatred, pain and panic, but his features showed happiness and pleasure like everyone else in the now quiet restaurant.

Paige turned her attention back to the screen and she got the answer to her question.

She saw that they were prisoners, they looked so thin and well beaten.

"Let the hand of my justice begin!" Wyatt raised his arms again and people roared even louder, even the people in the restaurants roared to their divine leader and over their victory.

"Elder Leo Wyatt!" the man that Paige had seen on the screen outside the restaurant spoke reading out of a book and Paige's eyes went wide. She tried her best not to do anything and she felt her hand being squeezed all of a sudden by Chris.

Paige held her breath as she saw that two beings held on to Leo's arms. He looked very thin and weak, his white Elder hair was long and covered his beaten face.

"You are charged with high treason against his Majesty Wyatt Halliwell hereby you are punishable by death."

Paige couldn't watch and she turned her head away with her eyes full of tears as she heard Leo scream with pain and then suddenly he stopped. Paige quickly turned back to the screen to see a pile of ashes where Leo, her brother-in-law should have been.

"Elder…" the man began to start naming different names of Elders who opposed Wyatt. One by one they suffered the same fate, following by the whitelighters and some demons.

"The Sisters Two," the man reading the names out loud exclaimed, "Prudence Halliwell and Holly Halliwell, you are charged with high treason against his Majesty Wyatt Halliwell hereby you are punishable by death."

"LONG LIVE THE SOURCE OF ALL GOOD!" Paige saw that the girl named Prudence, the girl who was related to her, a girl that Paige did not yet know yell out just before she died.

"FRIENDS DON'T GIVE IN TO EVIL!" Holly screamed as she too was being dragged to the small alter where the executions were taking place. "THE SOURCE OF ALL GOOD WILL SAVE US!

Paige felt a sting to her heart. She wanted to get out of there, she couldn't control herself. What was holding her in place was her shock and Chris's hand on hers keeping her from orbing.

"Eric Marganette you have conspired against his Majesty Wyatt Halliwell and hereby you are punishable by death."

"Go to hell Aric!" the man named Eric spat, they looked identical. Paige shut her eyes as if by doing that she could block out his screams until they ceased to exist.

TBC.

A/N: Don't for get to review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! So much, I was actually going to give up on this story but then the reviews that were sent were my motivation to keep going. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 4:

Paige didn't know how they got out of that place. She was sitting on a damp floor hugging her legs close to her chest. Chris had put his trench coat around her shoulders but she hardly felt the warmth. She felt empty.

"Who were those two girls?" she finally got the courage to ask.

Chris's voice was horse and barely above a whisper, she turned to see him but what she saw was a hallow man. Chris was in worse state than she was, yet he was still taking care of her.

"Prudence was Phoebe's and Holly was yours." Chris said.

"So you're telling me I just saw my daughter that I didn't eve know I had die today?" Paige asked with fresh new tears. She didn't like it here, she wanted to go home, to the warm embrace of her sisters. The happy life she had back home.

"What is the Source of all Good?" She asked.

"Who," Chris answered, "he was born by creation to fight against Wyatt, the strongest Source of all Evil."

"Well where was he when Leo, when Phoebe's daughter, when- when my daughter was being killed?"

"He was watching." Chris said tonelessly.

"Why didn't he do anything?" Paige asked full of venom.

"There was nothing he could do?" Chris explained in the same toneless voice.

"What do you mean?" Paige got up, the trench coat fell from her shoulders, "how can he not do anything, he should have just fought and killed Wyatt…anything to get rid of that monster!"

"Because there was nothing I could have done!" Chris yelled back at her.

"They knew what they were up against," Chris continued leaving her even more empty than before. "I couldn't kill him, I couldn't kill him, do you hear that I couldn't kill him…"

He went on saying that as he began swinging back and forth holding his head with his hands.

"but why not!" Paige screamed back at him, shaking him, "He killed my daughter!"

"I couldn't kill him, I just couldn't kill him…"

"Chris!" she screamed louder but Chris seemed to be loosing it.

"This is my fault!" he cried, "If only I was only stronger, if only I could have killed him."

"Chris" she tried snapping him out of it but he went on blaming himself. "You couldn't kill him I get that, but why not? That bastard killed Leo, he killed my niece, he killed my daughter."

"BECAUSE HE'S MY BROTHER!"

TBC

A/N: oh cliffhanger! Sorry I'll put up the next chapter as soon as I can, hopefully during the weekend. Please tell me what you think in a review form. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay I'm sorry about the last Cliffhanger I hope that this chapter will exceed your expectations!

I'm glad that I've been having wonderful and positive reviews from all of you so please keep them coming because each and one of them make my day like you wouldn't understand how, so thank you.

Please enjoy.

Chapter 5:

Paige felt so weak and she felt her knees give out. She felt so numb, so empty, her tears didn't even fall. She was just staring at the crying youngster in front of her. She saw it, his guilt, his broken heart, he was exposing himself and Paige had never seen anyone like that before. Chris was her nephew, he looked like Piper, his eyes were Prudence, the sister she never met but she kept countless of hours looking at her picture. His stubbornness reminded her of Leo's. Half-whitelighter-half-witch. It made sense now why he went back to the past.

His secretive neurotic self, his determination and his frustration towards them when they didn't listen to him. When they refused to go out hunting for demons, or when they ruled him out of a decision. It all made sense, after all no stranger would sacrifice everything just to save one of her own, only family would do that.

She got up and embrace him. She needed him, she needed her sisters, she needed to see them and to warn them, to tell them about Chris. This youngster, her nephew, needed to be loved, she could see it clearly in front of her. She could feel it as he tensed in her embrace and didn't hug her back. But he cried, and Paige was happy that at least he had a shoulder to cry on.

To her surprise he didn't cry long, he kept it together.

"We need to get out of here," he said wiping his tears with his hands, and Paige was surprise that the emotions he was starting to let go were fully under his control again. It was no wonder to her that Phoebe hadn't been able to read him. "Someone must've heard us."

Paige nodded and wiped her own tears getting up. "Where are we going?"

"We need get somewhere safe, and perform the spell that took me back last time."

She nodded as he held her hand and she felt herself being orbed away.

If Piper would have seen him now she was sure her older sister would be proud of him.

Paige felt danger at the place they orbed into. A dozen and if not more demons, and witches alike where pointing weapons and power at them keeping them surrounded.

"Chris?" one said from the bunch.

Chris nodded but they didn't let their guard down.

"Show us your true face." Another one said and to Paige's horror she saw that Chris waved his hand over his face.

She saw the pretty face she had felt so accustomed to change from its glamour state to its true form. His face was scarred. There were three large scars running across his face diagonally. She saw a severe burn mark on the left side of his face near his eye. He had minor scars but what made her stop breathing was the huge scar running across his neck that sent shivers down her spine. She didn't even want to imagine how the rest of his body looked like.

"Aw I miss that pretty face!" the first one said dropping his guard and embracing the young Chris.

"I missed you too Marko." Chris replied.

"Who is she?" the second guard asked.

"Inside." Chris order and to Paige's surprise they nodded.

Marko grabbed her shoulder and she felt herself being shimmered to another location. She did not like being shimmered, it might be her whitelighter blood that didn't agree. She looked around expecting to see a save heaven but it was no less than another run down building. It was just as damp as the last one, but this time there were people around.

Some children ran towards them greeting the newcomers.

"Chris!" one little girl yelled throwing herself on to his arms.

Chris laughed as he threw her on the air catching her again.

"Hey little darling!" he exclaimed kissing her cheek.

Paige smiled, it was nice to know that at least there were some good left in this chaotic world. She saw as Chris bent down and was quickly attacked by the other children.

"I give I give!" he exclaimed as they jumped on him and pulled on his hair playfully.

"Children!" someone scorned and Paige looked behind her quickly noticed a girl that looked very much like her when she had been a freshmen in high school.

She saw that the girl was being supported by a stick to help her walk because she was missing a right leg from thigh down. She had a bandage that covered one of her eyes.

"Thanks Hally," Chris smiled and Paige had this bitter-sweet feeling about the situation, well all until Hally didn't return the smile. Her left eye was steel like and full of pain.

Paige saw that she waited for Chris to get up from the floor and the children to step away from him. She limped to him, she rested the stick against her body, because her other arm was bandaged too, and with her now free hand she slapped Chris hard across his face.

To Paige's surprise Chris took the blow and after few seconds he rubbed the now red and soar spot.

"I'm sorry," he said but Hally was crying.

"You let him!" she yelled at him, "Where were you when he killed them?"

"I can't tell you," he said.

"The hell with that Halliwell!" she yelled at him, "Your brother killed my sister and has my brother prisoner!"

Paige saw that everyone in the room were quiet as some watched and other adverted their eyes.

"I'm sorry." Chris said again.

Paige saw with surprise eyes as this girl Hally raised her hand to hit him again but Chris stopped her by grabbing her forearm. "I don't have time for this. Where is Paige?"

Paige frowned, she was right there.

"She should be in the cells," Marko answered, "she went to see the executions in Washington. A group was there to witness what happened first hand, Paige and others thought that you would come to save them."

Chris's face was stony but nodded. He let go of Hally and walked over to Paige. He grabbed her hand and started dragging her away from that spot.

"He tortured Bianca publicly!" Hally yelled after them making Chris stop, "He tortured her and killed her, where you watching that too?"

Paige's heart was throbbing, how could that have had happened. She remembered months ago that Chris came back saying that Bianca, his fiancé, wouldn't be a threat to anyone anymore. Is that what he meant? Oh! How could the world be so cruel? What had happened to her life? To their lives that everything had turned out to be so wrong.

Before Paige could say anything Chris was pulling on her again. She was glad that she was no empath here. She was just glad.

TBC.

A/N: Well I hope that this wasn't such a big cliffhanger but enough to keep you interested. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone!!! Wow 26 that's kewl! Hope you guys like this chapter.

Warnings: I will say this again, this fic is dark.

Chapter 6:

The cells that the others had mentioned were not the cells Paige had in mind. She imagined bars and prisoners under surveillance and perhaps people in uniforms. The cells that he took her to were just another part of the large and dank building. It was more like an old factory but now it was the home of a good sum of people, demons, and creatures.

Paige observed Chris enter that section of the building. There were no prisoners but more like one prisoner. To her surprise there were no crystals but a white substance in form of a circle that imprisoned the man inside. He was hunching on the ground whimpering with pain with his face un-recognizable in the dark little room.

"What's going on?" Chris asked and that made Paige look around to find someone else in the room.

She couldn't see who it was because the only source of light they had was a single light candle resting on a small table closest to the door.

"So you're alive."

It was a woman, and Paige squint her eyes trying to make out the other person's face.

"Chris!" the man in the circle looked up, his face was sweaty and pale but if he had any color on his face it quickly left by the sight of her nephew from her future. "Oh please forgive me!"

Paige looked sideways to get a better look at Chris's face but his face was unreadable.

"Are you going to explain where you have been all of these months?" the woman moved closer to them and Paige let out a loud gasp.

She could barely recognize herself, but she knew that this was the older version of herself. She was wearing dark clothes, her hair was unevenly cut short and she displayed her share of scars but none as severed or as showy as those of her nephew.

"What is going on here?" Chris asked instead.

The older Paige glared at her nephew but kept shut, much to younger Paige's surprise.

"Joseph over here betrayed us." She stated with her voice raw with disgust, "He turned in Leo, the Sisters Two, and Eric. Not to mention other allies"

The man in the circle let out an awful cry as Chris fixed his gaze on him.

"I'm only going to ask you this once," the man retreated as far away from them to the other side of his magical cage when Chris talked to him. "Are these accusations true?"

"I thought he was going to kill me…" the man sobbed as he tried retreating further away but that only made him hit the barrier and it shocked him enough to send him flying towards the center of the circle.

Chris didn't repeat his question as he had promised, but raised his hand and as he did that Joseph began twitching and throbbing in mid-air for couple of seconds before Chris released him again. All of this was way too much for Paige, so she covered her ears with her hands. She didn't like this world, she just wanted to go home, and forget that all of this was waiting for them, for her.

"Yes! Yes they're true…please…" Joseph begged with his face full of pain, sweat, and some blood running down his nose and mouth. "Please have mercy on me!"

"Did you think of them when you turned them in?" Chris asked, his voice was empty of all emotion and his eyes were hard and cold that Paige did not recognize him.

"Please!" she begged too, "just end it!"

Chris looked at her momentarily but turned his attention back to Joseph. Paige's heart stopped for a moment as Chris advanced to the circular cage. The man winced frantically as Chris stepped right through the barrier. He grabbed a hold of the man's collar and began dragging him out of the room.

Both Paiges went after him as the man kicked, cried, and begged for Chris to let him go. Everyone in the building had quiet down and were now watching as Chris threw the man at the center so the others could see what was going on.

"Joseph has betrayed us," He stated, "He was the one responsible for our loved ones to die under the hands of Wyatt today. Let this be a reminder to all of you, there is no gray area in this fight, only white and black. You are either with Wyatt or with Creation's Balance."

Paige saw as Chris raised his hand high enough with what appeared to be a bright energy ball hard to stare at. He threw it at Joseph, the man's body absorbed the white substance and then the man began to scream as the white substance exploded him from the inside out leaving a pile of ashes, the only remainder of the mans existence.

"Marko, Paige, Clements come with me," Chris ordered, "the rest of you get ready to evacuate."

Paige felt herself being dragged again to the little room where Joseph had been kept prisoner.

TBC.

A/N: hope you guys liked this chapter and please review!!!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: first thing is first—Thanks, thanks, thanks for all the reviews (all positive reviews at that!) Now to the second part of my say…Enjoy this update!

Chapter 7:

"Why did Leo keep the Sisters and Eric with him!" he rounded up at them once the door had been shut behind them.

"You were gone," Paige explained, "he thought it would be best to keep them together. We were going to attack Wyatt's fortress next week."

"That doesn't cut it." Chris said with full authority, "I specifically ordered to keep the strongest separated just incase something like this happened. Why were my orders ignored?"

"We thought you were dead," the other guy Paige assumed to be Clements answered, "No one had seen you, the last we heard of you was that you were with Cole."

"Cole?" Paige asked, now all four members turned to her.

"Who is she?" Clements asked.

"That doesn't concern you." Chris said flatly and that kept Clements quiet.

"So where is Wyatt now?" Chris asked ignoring Paige's question.

"In his fortress." Marko answered, "Rosanne says that he won't stay there long, he's just there for the celebrations, you know appearances."

"I don't want my order to be ignored this time." Chris told them, "I want the strongest to grab a group and keep them save. That is our priority, our only priority at this point. Now with most of our Elders gone it will be more difficult to hide so many people."

"What are you going to do?" Marko asked.

"I'm going to give you three the responsibility to keep everything on my orders and make sure that they are not ignored. I will leave again, but not because I'm running. I'm working on something. But if I fail I want the three of you to keep on fighting, to keep them with hope. I want you to promise me that you will do everything in your power to make sure that no one rises and gives everything to Wyatt."

"I promise," Marko said.

"I promise," Clements said.

"I promise," future Paige said.

"We all have lost so much today, but let that be our strength." Chris told them, "let's not forget what they were fighting for. For what we are fighting for. We want peace, we want freedom and we want tyranny of evil to return to the underworld. We have to put our world back in balance. For those who fought for it. For our loved ones.

"Now go," he told them.

Clements nodded but Marko and Chris embraced before the demon left.

Paige was left with Chris and her future self.

"Wyatt gave you yet another present this year," future Paige said bitterly, "Happy birthday Chris."

Chris's narrowed his eyes at her.

"Don't screw this up," she said before she left them.

"It's your birthday today?" Paige asked. "How old are you?"

"Twenty."

It felt like a knife had twisted her heart, he was so young.

"What present did _he _give you?" Paige swallowed hard as she found it difficult to say her older nephew's name.

"You witnessed it today," Chris said flatly as he stared ahead of him. "Their deaths were my present."

Paige felt tears blur her vision as they streamed down her face.

"We are going to follow this lot," he told her changing the subject, "I have thirty groups in total, and I want to make sure that at least ten of them are save before we return to the past. So please try to bare it a little longer."

Paige felt like all the fight in her had left her a long time ago. She felt so frustrated and despair overwhelming her being. How could he stand there and take charge of situations. He was so young, he was suppose to be the one taking orders and being kept save not the other way around. She didn't know how could he just stand there when everything he held dear fell apart around him. How could he just stand there without being comforted or taken care of?

It was their job as the adults and yet they had all deserted him when death had come and claim them. The only adult that he had left seemed to be her, and yet he was giving her orders. He had mentioned that he was the Source of all Good but truth was that she didn't know what that meant.

"Paige?" Chris asked looking at her.

"What?" she asked dumbly.

"I said that I will get you out of here." Chris said, "but until I know that these people are somewhat safe."

"I understand." Paige said even though she didn't sound like her usual self, "I really do."

"But?"

"But I want to get out of here," she said meekly. "I want to go home. I don't like it here."

"That's what I'm trying to change." Chris said, "I'm trying to save Wyatt from turning evil. If I save him then everything will work out as it should. By changing that event then everything else will change for good without destroying too much of people's fate and destiny.

I wasn't planning on telling any of you because if I did then I would risk making the future worse than what it already is. Telling you was my last option, because then it would have been a surgical strike to how things are suppose to go. I am truly sorry that you have to experience this, trust me I wouldn't wish it on anyone."

Paige looked down to her feet. She was thinking of what he had said and it made sense why he was so lip-tight. He often said that Leo should understand because he was an Elder about how time traveling worked, and now she could see that perhaps Chris was right. Yet she couldn't blame Leo too much, he wanted his son to be save and Chris, no matter how honorable his quest was had manipulated them, use them, and deceive them.

Yet as she looked around her, could she really blame him? He lived under the blanket of manipulation and deceit. Where his best friend could turn on them and be the cause of many lives. She thought of the man Joseph that had been killed not so long ago. She thought of how he had betrayed them and in his betrayal it had caused the deaths of so many, her family included.

She was saved from saying anything as the door flew open by one of the rebellion members.

"We are ready to evacuate, we are waiting on your word."

"Right." Chris said, "Lead the way."

Paige began following him but she was stopped by him as he blocked her path, "Just bare it a little longer, I promise you, I'll take you back home."

She didn't doubt him but she didn't trust her voice at the moment in fear that she might just break down in desperate tears, so she nodded. He held her gaze for a little bit longer but then nodded himself.

She took one big brave breath and walked behind him, why was she crying so much? She was a Halliwell, a Charmed one, and Chris had promised that he would take her back. He had a mission to complete and she was going to help him achieve it, to stop all the hurt from ever happening. She was Paige Mathews Halliwell and she had hope, they all still had hope, as long as they believe that then they were save. If they could save Wyatt like Chris had said then they had hope.

TBC

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think :)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello everyone! I want to thank you guys for reviewing my story and those for liking it! I know this chapter is short but I want everyone to know some background before we continue. I will post the next chapter as soon as I can ~ my computer class (C++) if anyone is familiar with it is taking a toll on me, along with physics! This story is keeping my sanity to a level but mostly its your reviews so please don't forget. Thanks 3

Chapter 8:

The new place wasn't any better than the last one, it actually was a little bit worse and even though she wasn't a professional she could see millions of health hazards. Chris was having a private word with some people and Paige found herself helping those around her as much she could.

She would steal glances at Hally, her handicap daughter, twin sister to Holly the second Halliwell girl that had been killed in the executions. She watched as discreetly as she could at Hally taking care of the children.

"Sad case that one." Someone said right next to her when she had just put down a box full of medical supplies.

"Excuse me?" Paige turned and asked.

It was a woman about her early thirties with a petite frame.

"Hally over there," the woman said simply as she too put down a box, "the one you've been staring at the whole day."

"I didn't mean to…" Paige began to panic as she raised her hands up to show her innocence.

"Don't worry about it," she said, "I'm Sarah by the way."

"I…" she caught herself before saying her real name.

"You don't have to," Sarah said, "If Chris didn't present you then its fine, I can just call you Nikki, is that fine?"

Paige frowned but nodded.

"Hey Sarah," Paige called out before the woman could go and get more supplies, "can you tell me more about Hally?"

Sarah looked at Paige with a slight suspicion but then she put it aside.

"I was one of the ones that treated her." Sarah said as she grabbed two small water bottles gesturing Paige to sit with her beside the boxes. "When Prudence and Holly were out on a mission we received word that Henry was out of the fortress."

"At that time we were obsess with brining Henry back, so was Paige Halliwell. Paige was fortunate to have all of her children alive. So when Henry showed up Hally called for the Sisters Two to back her up but they were too far away. Leo then sent her to go and retrieve him.

As it was Hally went. We didn't hear back from her for eight months. At first we thought that she was lost but then suddenly we received word that she was in one of Wyatt's torture dungeons. Wyatt was looking for information to Chris's whereabouts but the thing was that no one knew where he went. I mean we thought that he was dead until now.

Well anyways, Marko and Clements went down there with the help of some spies. They rescued her and among others. But when they brought her here she was almost dead. Those bastards had scooped her right eye and tore her leg ligament by ligament. She just woke up few weeks ago to see Bianca dying under Wyatt's orders and now this."

Paige felt her heart throb with pain at the pain her future daughter had suffered.

"Who is Henry?" she asked.

"Paige's youngest and Holly and Hally's little brother." Sarah answered, "It wasn't until then did most of us finally accept that Henry had joined Wyatt a long time ago."

"Sarah!" someone said from across the room, "come we need your help, Lauren is having troubles with her baby."

"I have to go," Sarah got up, "it was nice talking to you."

"Yeah you too." Paige said after her but Sarah was far gone to have heard her.

She had been sitting there for the longest time, feeling empty and very down. Her mind ran all kinds of scenarios of how her unborn baby Henry had joined Wyatt. If Wyatt had been turned when he was a baby could a similar case be applied to Henry? Then the worse scenario came to her wondering mind, what if her baby had chosen on his own accord to be evil. That thought alone broke her heart.

TBC.

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: thank you thank you for the reviews! This is yet another chapter with little bit of more background hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 9:

The mucky halls were dark and cold as Paige walked around in the middle of the night. Everyone was asleep except those who kept guard. She had found it hard to sleep with all the things she had learned. It had been two days since she had gotten a glimpse of Chris when he had left the little room in the back and ever since she hadn't seen him. She had promised to hold on to wait for his plan to work, but she was growing weary and she didn't like the situation.

Her heart hurt too much and her mind was so restless that she couldn't find the strength in her to fall asleep. She then had decided to walk her anxiety off and after a while of aimless wondering she sat by the lit fire. She had been sitting there for a while warming her hands when she heard a noise behind her.

"Hey" Marko said sitting besides her warming his hands too. He looked so exhausted and cold.

"Hi," Paige replied scooting to give him more rom.

They sat in silence until Paige asked, "were you on guard duty?"

"Kind off," Marko shivered, "I just came back from Alaska hiding some trails."

"Alaska!" Paige said, "wow, where are we now?"

She didn't get the answer only a smug smirk, "sorry that's confidential."

Paige nodded and stared back at the fire. They continued staring at the fire in complete silence listening to the wood crack.

"So how are you related to Chris?" Paige asked what she had in her mind for a while.

He chuckled, "You're very inquisitive," she turned and narrowed her eyes slightly annoyed.

"We were going to become a family." Marko explained but at the look on Paige's confused face he added, "through Bianca. She was my cousin."

"Does that mean that you are a Phoenix?"

"Bianca and I were trained together. When Wyatt rose to power all the demons and the creatures of the underworld followed him. They were few that refused, many lost their lives already but I was one of the lucky ones." Marko explained. "Chris came to me the day before he disappeared with Cole and asked me for my blessing to have Bianca's hand in marriage. I was the only relative she had left. I like Chris, and I would have loved to have him in my family. Too bad it didn't come true."

"Why did you refuse to follow him?" Paige asked. "I mean Wyatt."

"Because I don't like to be told what to do or what to think. I was the black sheep in my family, Bianca was the ideal Phoenix. She was evil but Chris made her see the light at the time he got captured."

"Chris got captured?" Paige asked dreading the answer.

"He got captured many times to save us or to give us more time to escape." Marko explained, "the reason why he let that happened was because he was sure that Wyatt wouldn't hurt him too much. That's what he made us believe and me like everyone else for a while, believed it. Wyatt believes that he is the only one allowed to hurt Chris. His orders are to capture Chris by any means as long as he is not brought in dead.

At that time Wyatt's right hand man wasn't Aric but a demon named Zankou. He was an upper level demon incarcerated by the last source. Zankou got too cocky and thought to kill Chris. They had an outgoing battle with Chris wounding Zankou but before he could finish him off Zankou killed Phoebe's little daughter. Chris lost to grief and his powers went out of control and that was enough time for Zankou to take advantage.

Zankou used that time to conjure an athame full of poison and slit his throat. We thought we had lost Chris, I remember loosing control of my limbs out of fear of loosing him completely and then out of nowhere Leo and Wyatt, who where fighting at the other end of the city orbed right next to a dying Chris.

Leo tried healing him but nothing worked, Wyatt tried and that didn't work either. That was the only time we worked together with Wyatt."

Paige absorbed the information in, "What happened to the demon, Zankou?"

"Wyatt touched his head and Zankou went crazy with pain. No one knows what happened to him exactly but as you can see he's no longer Wyatt's right hand man." Marko chuckled humorlessly.

Paige hugged her legs swallowing hard. Even though Marko didn't say in detail what happened to Chris after the neck slice she could only imagine. No, she didn't want to imagine, it was bad enough she had a vivid imagination, she didn't need to make horrors when the horrors roamed around her and were waiting for her in her future.

"Wait," Paige said snapping away from her thoughts, "You mentioned Cole. His name was mentioned by Clements and now by you, how is Cole related to all of this? I thought we vanquished his sorry ass."

"Careful how you use that name." Marko got up, his friendly and exhausted demeanor disappeared replacing a tall, dark, and dangerous man in front of her.

TBC.

A/N: Hope you liked it and please review!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Okay so a little bit of more background, hope you enjoy it!

Also thank you loads for the reviews!!! And I've been responding to every review so tell me if you didn't get a feedback…well now back to the story.

Chapter 10:

Fear bolted through her unlike she had ever felt before. That man was no ordinary man but a trained Phoenix- an assassin-witch, with nothing to stop him from hurting her.

"I'm sorry" she said finding that her voice was quivering.

"You just don't understand." Marko took several safe paces away from her leaving her more relived but still cautious. "You don't know what Cole did. What price he paid for our hope, our second chance."

"I don't know but you could make me understand." Paige voiced happy that Marko was not in her comfort zone.

"I'm sorry," Marko apologized, "I didn't mean to scare you. If you let me I'll tell you."

Paige nodded despite her fear her curiosity got a better hold of her.

"Its fine." She said.

"I told you how Chris got his scar. Well that day Cole lost his daughter, his only daughter. Prudence was Coop's daughter but Patricia was Cole's. So the day that he lost his daughter the man became obsessed with trying to change the past.

He was the one with the idea to travel back in time, and it was through Wyatt himself that we learned that something had happened to him when he was small. Chris told me that in one of those times he had been captured by Wyatt. The Source tried to get sympathy out of Chris so he admitted part of his dark past that Chris didn't know about. When Chris heard both the story about Wyatt and Cole's obsession with time traveling he became obsessed with it too.

It's impossible to just go back to the past. Actually with all the surveillance that Wyatt has and power he wields it is close to zero percent, but as always Chris came through for us. He worked to the point of exhaustion with Cole until he finally figured out a way.

It was tricky and dangerous with the only promise was either success or die trying."

"So how does Cole fit in to this?" Paige asked, "I mean I get that he was the one with the idea but what did he do?"

"In order for them go back to the future was to perform a ritual with a willing sacrifice to the universe. Chris believed that the spilled blood was a payment for the imbalance he was about to create. To give him some access to his power without compromising too much." Marko explained. "The sacrifice would be equivalent to a time machine with enough power to back him up and help him weave through the threads of time, or so he explained. The spell Chris created was to guide him and to navigate to a destination again without compromising too much."

Paige was quiet, she didn't know, yet how could she? She was from the past and all of this hadn't happened to her yet. To think that it was all thanks to Cole's selfless sacrifice that they had hope.

To think that Phoebe had returned with Cole even after all the things they all had gone through because of him. To think that she had a daughter with Cole. She thought of the little girl named Patricia that both Cole and Chris grieved for…She shook her head.

She was amazed with Chris's mind. The youngster was brilliant, he was a genius.

"How did Chris became so smart?" she asked rhetorically.

"Through Wyatt." Marko answered a question she did not expect to be answered. "Wyatt taught Chris all sorts of things. He raised him and took care of him while everyone deserted him. They weren't doing good in normal schools and both brothers powers were growing fast and way too strong that they couldn't stay in the mortal realm anymore without exposing magic. So they transfer to Magic School with Paige Halliwell as their headmistress.

But the thing was that even in the magical community they weren't normal. They were the famous Halliwell brothers, sons of the strongest Charmed sister and Elder Leo Wyatt. So they were pretty much outcasts.

From what Chris has told me and through things I've heard is that Wyatt never let people get too near them. Wyatt is a prodigy, so he knows things and knows how to use things without even trying. He is also very good at charming his way through things and with that charm he convinced the Elders and Paige to let them go back to the manor when Wyatt was 14. He also convinced them to let Chris leave Magic School with the promise that he and Piper Halliwell would teach him everything he needed to learn.

So that was how Wyatt was given so much slack to do whatever he wanted and enough time for him to cultivate his ideals.

Chris only had Wyatt, he was usually abandoned by his mother when she had to hunt with her sisters. At that time things were starting to get difficult, an unknown threat was targeting both good and evil so everyone turned to the Charmed sisters for help. So with both mother and father out of the way Wyatt used that to his advantage and made Chris rely on him and no one else.

Goblins finally got to Piper and Phoebe, and even at those times Wyatt was out a lot. So Chris began to rely on his grandfather, but the old man didn't last long, he died a year later. I know for a fact that everything that Chris ever learned from birth was from Wyatt.

He was everything to Chris, his father, his brother, his best friend and his only family. Chris joined him without question…"

"That's enough." Both Paige and Marko turned to see Chris standing there looking very tired with minor wounds but mostly extremely pissed off. "She doesn't need to know all of that."

"I'm sorry," Marko said, "but I figured that the cat was out of the bag already."

"Enough of this," Chris snapped, "I need to know how your mission went."

"A success." Marko replied. "But I really think she should know, at least some things."

"I don't like it when people begin to talk about my life story without my permission." Chris glared, "I expect you to respect that."

Marko didn't say anything else but it was clear on his face that he didn't agree.

"You joined him?" Paige asked her future nephew straight on.

"That was a long time ago." Chris told her, "When I thought that he loved me. Now go to bed both of you, I need to think."

"Why would you join him?" Paige asked stubbornly.

"Please." Paige saw the pleading look on his eyes even though his body language didn't betray him.

She nodded and walked off with Marko right behind her. She turned back and saw that Chris had sunk on the spot she had been sitting on with his face hidden on his hands and the fire was almost gone leaving her nephew in the dark, in the cold, and alone.

TBC.

A/N: Don't forget to review ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Well what can I say? I mean the reviews were one word….AWESOME!!! So Please keep them coming and keep on reading!

Just incase you guys had any questions about the fact that "Marko told Paige that Chris and Wyatt were the Halliwell brothers" let me give you a flashback to the fourth chapter and the beginning of the fifth. Paige did react it was just that she didn't react how they usually react to things in other fics. Mostly because in my fic she is not in her "turf" but on Chris's also she doesn't have her sisters with her. Her reaction was different for this reasons, that and the fact that I wanted her to have a different reaction than what people usually put her with. Well Hope that cleared that up. Any more questions and I – Azalea-sama – shall answer them.

Now enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 11:

It seemed like she had been there her whole life. She felt old beyond her years and tired and even so she was still going on with the helping. Paige saw that across the building was Chris sitting with a group of adults eating. The little girl that had greeted him so warmly the first time Chris had brought her to the Rebellion headquarters looked no older than five, and she was sitting on his lap. Paige walked towards the table and sat on the open seat next to Chris.

"Morning" she greeted.

"Morning Nikki" Sarah said as Marko grunted her direction.

"Come on little darling, you need to eat." Chris had nodded at her direction but continued attending the girl.

"I'm not hungry," the little girl said sadly by pouting her little lips.

"Please eat something," Chris begged, "for me?"

The little girl looked up as she rested her head on his chest. "Okay."

Chris smiled down at her. "Thank you." He kissed the crown of her head.

Paige watched as Chris kept an eye on her while she chewed slowly and played around with her food. Paige chewed on her on food that tasted even worse than the summer camps her parents made her go to, but as she had stayed there for more than four days she had learned that this was all they had. She was lucky that they were even sharing with her.

"What's the word with the other groups?" An older man asked Chris from across the table.

"I received a word that seven are completely hidden." Chris answered, "I'm waiting on the word for the others. Raymond I know that you cloaked this building but I'm afraid that it won't be enough, we're too close to the city. Do you have enough energy to combine powers and hide this better after breakfast?"

"I'm afraid not," Raymond answered, "I've been cloaking everyone as far as I can reach, I feel like I'm about to pass out, if anything you should work on a spell to keep the cloak up."

Chris nodded. The table was quiet, the whole hall was and Paige could almost see the despair and oppression they all felt. Even the children were quiet as they ate their tasteless meal.

"We haven't lost yet," Chris finally said talking to Raymond but Paige got the feeling that he was talking to anyone that could hear him. "This is a set back, but we haven't lost.

I know that it feels like that but we better stop thinking that. We need to keep on fighting, there is hope, we just need to believe on that. We need to believe in our powers and sight, that is our hope, our love for life and a better future. Alone we are nothing but together we are invincible.

Think about it, Wyatt killed our strongest and still we are alive. We are not gone, we still breathe, we still are here sharing a meal together. You just have to believe on that, believe in yourself, Raymond."

Raymond nodded and it was as if everyone had been washed over, Paige felt like that. She felt cleanse and ready to fight even with everything that was going on around her. He was right, they needed to keep their act together, regroup, and strike.

"Chris?" Paige looked down at the little girl on Chris's lap.

"Yes Hope?" Chris asked and Paige found the name fitting.

"I'm done eating." Chris looked at her with concern, "I'm tired. Can I just sleep here?"

"Yes," Chris assured her hugging her closer to him as she turned and snuggled against him. "Its okay. I am right here."

"What is wrong with her?" Paige asked him.

Chris looked at her and then at Sarah then to Hope and finally back at her. "She's sick." He answered, "She was cursed a while back and I haven't found a way to undo the curse."

"Why would she be cursed?" Paige asked before she could stop herself.

"Wyatt had his reasons." Chris answered coolly.

He ignored her and turned his attention to the little girl between his arms.

"Who is she?" Paige asked.

"My adopted daughter," Chris replied as he brushed one sweaty blonde curl away from her face. "Her name is Hope."

"That's a pretty name." After that Paige kept quiet for the rest of breakfast. She felt that she had stuck nose where it didn't belong, again.

People were busy doing things and Paige had decided to stay close to Chris that day. Maybe learn more about him, and his daughter named Hope. The little girl was resting between his arms as he was studying some old texts.

"I got it!" Chris exclaimed at the spell he had just created. "Can you call Raymond?" he asked Paige.

"Sure," Paige said but as she was going for the door it flew open.

"Wyatt found us!" the middle age man exclaimed, he was bleeding heavily from his abdomen.

TBC.

A/N: okay I'm sorry for yet another cliffhanger please don't hurt me (*looks around frantically for a human shield).

Please review ~.~


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Wonderful reviews everyone! And this time there were no questions so I guess things were settled. :)

Enjoy…

Chapter 12:

Paige felt her blood run cold. Everything stopped and slowed down around her. Chris had been so fast that he was already past her and through the threshold of the door and the man who had warned them had fallen face down unto the ground. Then everything speed up and she made herself run to catch up to Chris.

She heard screams from afar and when she was close enough she saw hundreds of demons, witches, and creatures in black with the triquetra as a logo. "Raymond!" Chris yelled and that caught Paige's attention.

Raymond was throbbing on the ground with six demons towering over him.

"Die Elder die!" one of the demons yelled with twisted pleasure in his voice. She saw Chris wave his hand and Raymond disappeared in swirls of white orbs far away.

Paige ducked as a demon with red hands tried assaulting her from behind.

"Athame!" she yelled taking a large athame from the witch near her and stabbed the demon with red hands.

She could hear yells and explosions all around her as the rebellion fought for their lives. Paige saw that not too far away Sarah and others were making sure that people were going through some sort of ripples in the air that she assumed to be portals to another location.

"Keep her safe." He said handing Hope to Sarah.

"No Chris!" Hope yelled as she tried reaching her little arms towards him as her face was stained with tears, "Daddy!"

"Go with Sarah little darling, go with Sarah!" Chris ordered as he fought off five demons from coming closer to the portals.

"Go with them!" he yelled at her as Paige worked her way to him.

"NO!" she yelled back at him as she diverted a fireball with her power and it landed on another demon's chest. "I'm safer with you!"

"I don't have time for this," he growled, "Retreat!" he yelled as his fighters began to do what he had ordered them too. "Stand behind me!" He ordered her.

She did and she noticed that the demons couldn't come closer, anyone that tried was being stopped by an invisible barrier. He raised his hands pointing them at the enemy, and then he closed his eyes. From his hands a wave of light exploded sending their enemy to their deaths. He then let go of another wave and even though they were dying their enemy did not back off and more kept on coming.

Most of the Rebellion had left, the ones that stayed were the ones dead, too far to be rescued or too wounded to be rescued, then there were the few unfortunate ones that had been blasted by Chris's unusual power. Paige and Marko were the only ones left standing behind him. The Portals were closed but at least those people that Paige had learned to care for were safe. At least Sarah, Hope, and Hally her daughter were safe.

"I can't keep on going," Chris mouthed, "can you shimmer us out of here?"

"I can try," Marko said but he never got the chance to do that as a brass pipe almost came flying from nowhere almost cut his arm in the process.

"Good try Marko," Aric smirked, "but no can do. Stay put while we wait for Lord Wyatt."

"You killed Eric!" Marko spat with fury.

"I'll kill whoever opposes Lord Wyatt." Aric answered bracing.

The atmosphere was tense with the demons surrounding them. Paige saw that they were close but not close enough to escape without loosing their lives. So they did what Aric had told them to do, wait for Wyatt to arrive.

"How can you do that to your own brother?" Marko asked with full restrain on his voice, it was unnerving waiting, and it was unnerving not knowing if the others had made it out okay.

Aric smiled as though he found Marko to be a mentally challenged child with no cure.

"You poor thing," Aric said sympathetically, "You don't even recognize reality when its standing right in front of you.

Under his Light and Wisdom."

Paige recognized the slogan from when Chris had screamed it in unison with those in downtown San Francisco from when they had first had come into the future.

The wait was forever, she didn't know for how long they had waited but she knew that they couldn't move, as their captives were quiet and alert. She was tense and she felt dizzy with fear and anxiety until the demons parted to let a tall and handsome man with long wavy blonde locks and cold blue eyes walk. She hadn't noticed his presence until then as she noticed that both Chris and Marko tensed even further.

Aric and a young man were walking on his flank. The younger one was playing with something on his hands.

"It's been a while, Chris." Wyatt stated his voice full of authority and dominance.

"Hello Wyatt." Chris greeted just the same.

The two brothers stared at each other and Paige felt as though at that moment no one else was part of the world for those two except for them.

TBC.

A/N: Don't forget to review!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks everyone for your reviews! I am sending responses to everyone so if you are not getting them please let me know. Now back to the story…

Chapter 13:

Paige felt like she had jumped out of her skin when Wyatt suddenly waved his hand and Chris fell flat on the floor unable to move.

"We can start our little argument about the old morals and my guidance to power," Wyatt said his stand straight and mighty, and his hand stretched over Chris keeping him to the floor, "but that gets old. We will fight and then I will take you with me, so why don't we just cut to the chase."

"I would never join you Wyatt" Chris grunted from the floor, "I would rather die!"

"Funny thing about that," Wyatt mused, "you have died before and as you recall I can bring you back time after time. Now listen up because I'm only going to say this once: give up, change your ways, stay by my side and in return I will give my prisoners a second chance. If they refuse their second chance to life then I will show them a merciful death. Now choose."

Paige watched as Chris's body was shaking as he fought off Wyatt's hold on him, but with a wave of Wyatt's hand Chris flopped hard on the rough concrete floor again.

"I see you have chosen," Wyatt looked away from Chris, "Henry."

Paige watched as the young man that was on Wyatt's left side move closer and she could see her lineage. This was her future son, he walked with grace and he looked serious and gave off a dangerous vibe of his own. He was walking to Chris's bonded body but what caught her surprise was that Marko had moved so fast right in front of Chris before Henry could reach him.

Marko kicked Henry on the face making the young witch fly to the air in a high arch before landing hard on the ground. At the time that Henry was on the air Marko had thrown several knives in different direction with one hand and with his other hand he had thrown two athame's that flew across the air-- one aiming at Aric's heart and another to Wyatt's hand.

In the confusion and sudden attack Wyatt released his hold of Chris to stop the Phoenix's dangerous weapon.

"Go!" Marko yelled as Chris was getting up. "You're our only hope!"

Chris's eyes were full of pain but he quickly turned around and jumped on Paige dodging a power thrown at time by Wyatt. Before they fell on the ground and as he orbed them away Paige saw that Marko's body was the image of contortionist that had made his last act on stage.

"Oh my God!" Paige hadn't even noticed that she had been saying this for a while, her lips were quivering and that she had been repeating the same thing over and over.

"Paige!" Chris grabbed her, "calm down, I need you to calm down!"

"Oh my God!" Paige went on unable to control herself, her whole body was shaking.

Chris left her on the ground as he moved to the wall of the all too familiar attic even though it seemed strange with a museum feel to it. Chris was drawing the triquetra with the blood that had been running freely from his wounded forearm.

Demons shimmered in and Chris blasted them away with the strange white light power that he had.

"Come on!" He grabbed her forcing her to use her legs even though they felt like jelly at that moment. She didn't feel like she had control of her own body as it was shaking uncontrollably.

"Dam you!" Wyatt had orbed in as Chris had Paige half carried.

"_Hear these words/ hear this rhyme…_" Chris chanted as he used his telekinesis to push Wyatt back but Wyatt easily used his own sending Chris and Paige crashing to the wall with the triquetra drawn behind them.

"…_heath the hope within my mind…_" Chris grunted with pain as he sent a wave of light at Wyatt making the Twice-Blessed scream with pain. "…_set me back where I'll find…_"

"NO!" Wyatt screamed as thunder shot from his hands hitting Chris on his chest elevating him from the ground as he began twitching, throbbing, and screaming in pain frenziedly.

"…_what I wish in space and time_!" Chris screamed the last words of the spell hard through out his tortured pain, as the bolts electrocuted him, and suddenly the triquetra behind them gleam a bright white and blue hue making Paige fall on it along with Chris and Wyatt's thunder bolts.

TBC.

Tell me what you think in a review form, you know some feedback to the author…


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hi everyone, I want to thank you all for reading my story and keeping up with my messed up version of the 'original' timeline of the Charmed universe regarding Chris Perry Halliwell. Please enjoy and if you have questions please ask them…now back to the story.

Chapter 14:

Paige fell hard on the wooden floor, still feeling dizzy from when Wyatt had blown them against the wall. Her skin was relieved to feel the absence of the blazing heat the bolts were giving off. Her eyes tried to focus as she heard her name coming from her sisters' lips. She knew it then, the promise that Chris had given her had been kept. She was home.

"Chris!" she tried getting up but the world spun out of control again.

"Leo heal!" Piper ordered.

"I can't the slime!" Leo answered his voice dripping with his despair of not being able to do anything.

"We'll worry about that later!" Piper shot back, "we need Paige to get rid of it."

Paige felt the warm light that she had been so accustomed with over the years she had met them. Her senses came back and she stirred trying to get up on her own but both Piper and Phoebe helped her to her feet.

"You need to heal him too!" Paige ordered pointing at what looked to be dead Chris on the floor with some electricity still surging through him and smoke steaming off his body, and not to mention the burned flesh smell it gave off.

"Spell first!" Penny said shoving the book to her granddaughter's hands on the right page.

"_Drawing on the power of three/ destroy this evil entity_" the Charmed women chanted from the book.

The slime that had gotten into the attic at the sudden attraction to all the magic being used glowed making a high pitch sound before exploding sending everyone in the room off their feet and against furniture.

"Is everyone okay?" Phoebe asked as she shoved part of the table off her.

"Chris!" Paige got up from behind the sofa and stumbled to find Chris buried underneath a bookshelf. "Leo help him please!"

Leo who had been carrying Wyatt while the sister had chanted was the only one protected due to the fact that his son had put up his shield around himself and his father. Paige saw as Leo handed baby Wyatt to Phoebe before hurrying to her side as he extended his hands over the young man from the future.

It was taking too long and Paige feared the worse so she did the only thing she could think off. She extended her hands and put them next to Leo's so that the Elder could draw from her whitelighter magic, so that Chris would be healed faster. It was Phoebe that showed Wyatt to follow Paige's lead and soon color was returning on Chris's face.

When his eyes fluttered open a wave of relief washed over her.

"Easy," Leo instructed as Chris sat up too fast.

"You okay?" Paige asked.

"Yeah," Chris said getting up, "I'm fine."

"We want answers people," Piper stood with her arms crossed over her chest but her stance was not hard as she noticed Chris's appearance.

The red haired Halliwell looked around at the horror struck faces of her family and she knew why, because Chris's glamour was down and he showed his real face. Paige looked from Piper to Chris.

"Who wrote the spell?" he asked.

"What?" Phoebe asked offended because in Chris's voice was dripping with reproach. "We just save your butt mister, you should learn to respect that."

Paige closed her eyes and turned her head away from Phoebe as she desperately tried to avoid the all too vivid memory of the powerful Wyatt electrocuting his little brother with her being the collateral damage.

"I asked who wrote the spell?" Chris asked again, his voice getting deeper.

"What happened to you?" Leo asked, he had Wyatt back into his arms and Paige noticed that he hugged Wyatt closer to him, protecting him.

Chris turned away controlling his temper and Paige was curious why he wanted to know so much.

"We all did," Phoebe said, "Then Piper just gave it to you before you tried on the headband."

Paige looked back at Chris and she saw that his face had gone pallid with disbelief then it turned red with anger that seemed to shake him from head to toe.

"So this was the master plan?" he asked them as he held his angry gawk on the three Warren witches, "What were you thinking?"

"Don't you dare use that tone at us" Penny exclaimed.

"As to right now I don't care how I treat you," Chris said taking reign of his anger as he addressed them. "What you did was irresponsible and dangerous, she could have been killed, you could have killed me in the process as well. Not to mention the disruption you did on the universe. Did you ever stopped and think of the consequences you have caused?"

"Just what are you talking about?" Phoebe asked putting a hand on her hip.

Paige looked back and forth as she began to understand the situation. It was like cold water that splashed on her, no, it was like a knife that had stabbed her repeatedly for thousand of years, no, it was worse than that. Her breathing became impaired, and her heart began to break as she denied the evidence Chris was suggesting. She shook her head and started to walk backwards as she tried denying… her sisters wouldn't do that to her.

She stumbled on the broken wooden leg from a table. She managed to keep her balance, although that motion made everyone look at her, all except Chris who ran a hand over his scarred face.

"No." Paige looked at each and everyone one of them, "no." she repeated.

"Sweetie?" Phoebe asked, "Paige, what's wrong?"

"No." Paige said again shaking her head faster as she tried with all of her being to prove her sisters innocent.

"Paige!" Piper said loudly.

"Tell me it isn't true…" Paige began to hyperventilate and Phoebe who was closer made a move to reach her but that only scared Paige further away. "Tell me!"

"Tell you what?" Penny asked, her face was full of concern and worry.

"Tell me that you didn't write the spell!" Paige's voice rose as desperate tears fell off her eyes. "Tell me that you didn't write it! Tell me that you didn't deliberately send me there!"

"Paige?" Leo asked as he kept Wyatt's face from looking at her.

"Did you three write this spell?" Chris asked as he moved to piece of paper that was lying on the floor half burnt and a pen he found laying close to Leo's feet.

He took a minute to write something and the whole time Paige kept her distance, but followed Chris's movements until he handed them the piece of paper.

"No." Penny and Phoebe said in unison after they had read it.

Everyone turned to Piper.

"Piper?" Leo asked as his eyes grew wider and waited anxiously for the answer he was seeking and not for his ex-spouse's long pause.

Piper looked from the piece of paper and fixed her guilt ridden face to Paige and it was as if something broke inside of her. "No!" Paige yelled, and her throat hurt as she let out her scream.

The attic began to shake with thousands of white orbs as things began to levitate and crash against walls. For the first time Paige felt the feeling of betrayal, it hurt, unlike anything had ever hurt before.

"Paige!" they all screamed her name until a pair of strong hands grabbed her shoulders did she looked up to meet green eyes.

The room ceased every movement. In his eyes she saw it that he understood the feeling, the betrayal from a sibling, from a beloved sibling that a bond was suppose to be impenetrable. He grabbed her and hugged her as she clung to his shirt and buried her face deep into his chest, and she cried.

She cried out her constant fear that had been magnified by Wyatt, his minions, and her future son. She cried out for the terrible future that awaited her, she cried out for the terrible future that they were going to suffer. She cried out her sister's betrayal. She cried out because nothing made sense to her anymore, yet the worse part was that he understood. Her young nephew understood, because he had been there before. Because to him it had happened already and as far as her knowledge was it was still happening to him.

TBC.

Please Review!!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks so much for the encouragement and the lovely reviews! I'm always checking every hour or so. I've been so busy with school but this is the only thing that keeps me going. I have no idea what is going to happen to me when this story is over, but not to worry that'll take a while :)

Hope this chapter explains itself to those who didn't understand. I'm glad that there were some of you who liked this twist, as it's a personal favorite of mine.

I also like to add that this chapter we will see things from Chris's point of view, I will have this through out the story where we'll have Chris arch's. Okay now carry on with the story.

Chapter 15:

Chris held the young version of his aunt. He knew the reason why she was alive unlike her sisters, it was because she was the only one out of the three that kept connected to her magical roots. Through that connection she became wise with her choices and kept her family safe as far as she could. He always remembered an aunt that was too busy with her charges, witch duties, and her family. She taught her children everything she knew and kept Magic school running. She had been strong in character that had only gotten tougher as the rough years became more prominent.

Right now though, it was a weaker version of the aunt. He remembered the older version of his Aunt Paige and now he feared for her life and hoped that she along with the others were safe.

He had guessed that the one who had written that spell was his mother but he didn't want to believe it. All he could remember of his mother was that she tried too hard, worked too hard, loved her family and put it together as much as she could. He remembered how hard and how far she would go to protect the ones she loved, and in some occasions she would do unimaginable things, especially for her sons. He remembered that she lived for her sons and her sons alone, and it seemed that even now she was the same. He could only guess why she had done it but he needed to hear it from her, no, Paige needed to hear it from her.

It would be up to Paige whether or not she would forgive her.

"Why did you do it?" Chris asked Piper holding Paige to him letting her cry freely, god, the woman needed to cry it out, but he knew that she needed to hear this so she could cry it out properly.

He knew that after everything the woman had gone through she needed her breakdown. She had held on so much and now that she was somewhere she felt safe her guard was finally able to come down. The extra push was that of her sister's betrayal.

"Paige I'm so-sorry." Piper said from where she was standing not knowing what to do as her brown eyes held the unshed guilty tears with her hands covering her mouth.

"She needs to know why you did it." Chris stated.

"Yes Piper," Phoebe cried with her own tears at her incapability to do absolutely nothing for her little sister who was between the comfort and protection of the future witchlighter's arms. "Why did you do it?"

"I was desperate," Piper said shamefully, "I was scared and I thought that if Paige went to the future she would see what really was going on. I didn't trust Chris, how could I?"

Chris felt Paige move between his arms and he loosened his grip on her as she looked at her older sister. He knew what she was going through, but in his case Wyatt wasn't sorry.

"I was scared that something had really happened to Wyatt. I wanted answers and I didn't think. I'm so-sorry Paige." Piper said with tears streaming down her face, "Please forgive me."

"You broke my heart." Paige finally said with her voice rising, "You have no idea what I've just been through!"

Chris gripped her again, she was not in the right state of mind, even though he didn't blame her, but she could really hurt Piper. He knew that she wouldn't forgive herself if she was responsible to bring harm to Piper, because he would never forgive himself if he ever did harm to Wyatt.

"Come on" Chris told her, as he spared one disappointed look at the people in the room before he orbed himself and Paige away.

TBC.

Please review!!!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hello everyone thanks for the wonderful reviews! We reached 100!  So thanks so much guys! Well my tests are out of the way but now I need to start studying for the next one…School is so high maintenance! But not to worry I'll keep up with the story! I'm glad for the positive reviews on the 'twist' but I hope that with this little Chris Arch you get satisfied about explanations and the next arch of the story itself…so enjoy!

Chapter 16:

Paige cried some more and he rubbed her back in circles to comfort her as much as he could. He had orbed them to the Golden Gate Bridge-- a place of serenity and solitude. She could cry and still see the beauty of her world that had not yet been tainted by his. By the location of the sunset he guessed that they had been up there for at least two hours. She had fallen asleep crying.

He truly felt for her.

His mind wondered to places that he wished it wouldn't. He shook those thoughts away for now, and he looked at her sleeping form and he didn't have the heart to wake her. Chris orbed them to P3's office and laid her on the rugged sofa and put a blanket over her. Tomorrow it would be another day where they would have to deal with things, so for now he let her rest.

He lay down on floor with his own blanket. He was alive, still, but he wondered for how long and with those thoughts he let sleep sweep him away where his mind guided him to memories he wished to forget.

After he had come back with food from down the street in the morning they orbed to the bridge again but this time to eat up there. Once the food had been gulped down they sat in silence.

"We need to talk." Chris began feeling that it was time that he should close what they had experienced and what she had witnessed.

She was silent waiting for him to start so he went on. "I know what you're going through. Trust me, but you need to be strong. I need your help Paige, I need you to help me stop what you witnessed from ever happening.

I lost so much and I've witnessed so much more. But that is not the point. The point is that now under very unfortunate circumstances you have learned about the future that I tried to protect you all from. You saw it with your own eyes, for you felt a fracture of what I've felt for most of my life. You were there and you witnessed it.

But it's all thanks to Marko that we're here. I would have rather stay, I would have rather stay the first time around but this is for them. I'm doing this for Wyatt and Hope and for all of them. They are all entitled to a happy life, a better life at least. So please I implore you to help me. This is all I have left, my hope and mission to save Wyatt."

Paige shed another tear but she wiped it away, "Yes," she said, "I'll help you, but because I'm helping myself. I don't want that future Chris. I don't want to see any of that from happening. It's too painful to even think about it. I'm sorry about everything."

"Me too." Chris felt moved by her words, he was always the one giving encouragements to others that it was nice having soft words directing at him once in a while. Even though he had grown used to it, ever since he was young he was actually quiet forgotten but Wyatt had always been there.

Even to that day he loved him and that was one of the reasons why he couldn't kill him. Wyatt had done horrible things to him and for him, yet he still couldn't kill him. He would deny him in every step of the way but he knew he couldn't kill him. He had never been able to hate him, but he had despite him, planned his death even, but that all had changed. Everything had changed and that made him fight for something else, something that would help the world and save Wyatt.

"Can you tell me?" Paige asked, "I want to know about how it all happened. That way I can see through a different perspective and maybe find clues as to what happened to Wyatt."

As much as Chris wanted to deny her he knew that she was right, that Marko had been right. He was the one who had asked for her help and this was the way she operated. Yet there were things he would want to keep secret, hidden so that no one would know of the horrible things he had done. He wanted to hide as much as he could because he was just as responsible.

"You won't like it." Chris stated after a deep and heavy sigh.

"I don't like many things." Paige said herself.

"True enough," Chris agreed, "but still you won't like it."

He scanned his memories to find a good place to start so he began with what he knew above anything else.

"I love Wyatt." Paige was looking at him intently, "He was everything to me. When I was young we got in a lot of trouble with the Elders. Our magic was too strong and too uncontrollable for our young age. Our powers kept growing, Wyatt's more than mine, but I was still considered a threat.

Leo managed to convince the Elders from taking us away from Piper and he also managed to convince Piper to agree with his terms. We were sent to Magic School, that is a place where witches learn to use their magic appropriately. We communed back and forth, but the change was so much that we never fit in. It didn't help that we were Halliwells, if the students weren't afraid of us then they were jealous of us and some even envied us.

Many incidents happened that Wyatt kept me protected. He always protected me, and it turned more into an obsession when I was kidnapped."

"You were kidnapped?" Paige asked and Chris could see that she looked horror struck.

"Demons," Chris explained, "A lot of activity had started to rile up in the underworld. The Triad wanted to get to the Charmed ones. The Triad ordered demons to kidnap me so that all of you would be out looking for me while they got to Wyatt's power.

At the end I was rescued but two months had happened and the Triad were left weak and unto hiding again. Wyatt was so mad that ever since then his obsession in protecting me became more dominant. There was a disagreement between a teacher and myself in magic school once that made Wyatt lose it, but I didn't make that connection until later. So he asked the Elders, Leo, the headmaster, and Piper to support him. He was done with all the learning they could provide him and the only thing he could do now was to put things to practice.

They agreed to let him go back home, but the only catch was that I had to come along. I was not considered a good student and they knew that no one could really "control" me but Wyatt. So I returned home too.

At the end it worked out just fine because the underworld was riling up again. Mom had vanquishes every week and she was always busy, no one was really around, no one but Wyatt. He taught me things, he taught me how to fight, how to hold a sword, how to make a potion properly, he taught me to improve, to believe in myself. I was not dumb as my teachers implied I was but I learn differently. They were too strict and I never learned that way. With Wyatt encouraging me my possibilities were endless.

He was my mentor, he was my best friend, he was my brother, he became my father, and he replaced my mother. So one day I was out with Wyatt, he was teaching me how to control energy balls from exploding and changing its form when we heard a faint sound of distress. I remember entering the manor to find mom lying on the ground. She was dead.

It was my 14th birthday and I knew that for the first time in a long time she had convinced everyone to gather and celebrate. It didn't turn out to be a day of celebration."

He went silent remembering the Event, the fateful day that changed everything.

"Wyatt wanted revenge," he continued to himself recalling the details, "he said that he would make things right and that he needed my help to do it. I agreed because he asked me and I didn't need any more than that.

If we didn't spend time together vanquishing demons and looking for more power I spent it with grandpa. Grandpa was our legal guardian and now besides Wyatt I had grandpa. Sadly grandpa left us too, for he died of cancer soon after so I was left alone with Wyatt again. We hexed the police from separating us. I remember that you, Phoebe, our uncles, and even Leo come and tried stopping us but Wyatt wouldn't leave me and I wouldn't leave Wyatt. At that time we were known as the lonely orphan Halliwell boys.

We continued looking for power and trying to stretch our own to their limits. The Elders were angry and worried, but there was nothing they could do. I remember that once they had managed to trap Wyatt and that was the first time I ever killed a creature of the light. I killed an Elder and because of that I was able to save and set Wyatt free.

We re-created the Charmed bond in us, as we were the rightful heirs of that power. After that we were known as the Charmed Halliwell Brothers.

After my committed murder things started going downhill. I didn't know what was what anymore but I trusted Wyatt. He never lied to me, he never used me, and he only loved me, but I was okay with that because I only loved him."

Chris saw that Paige was trying to hide her nausea and disgust. He was only thankful that she was keeping her questions and comments to herself until he was done.

"At last we found the Triad and with our combined power we vanquished them once and for all. It was after the Triad that I started to feel queasy about something. There was something wrong with me and I began to have white flashes, sometimes they hurt other times they felt good, if you know what I mean. Wyatt began to worry and it was until we heard from Leo himself that I had been chosen. That the universe had picked me to become the Source of all Good. "

TBC.

Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Thanks guys for the reviews. This is yet another background in Chris's point of view. I know its short but hey give me a break I'm very busy and the updates are quick, I spoil you guys but yet again I get spoiled when I get reviews :)

Remember if you have a question ask…

Chapter 17:

"The Source of all Good?" Paige asked, "What is that suppose to mean exactly?"

Chris closed his eyes remembering that day, Wyatt had been happy for Chris but he remembered being scared. He was only 15 years old at that time and he didn't trust anyone except for Wyatt. He didn't even trust himself, especially with that kind of power.

"When the powerful Triad were vanquished the balance changed from good to evil. I didn't understand it then but now I know: Wyatt vanquished his biggest threat in the underworld and I had helped him do it. So in order to restore the balance the universe blessed me the right to wield the power of good.

Either way Wyatt and I didn't trust the Elders anymore. So we started our own expedition. We started summoning with my new title as the Source of all Good the creatures of the light. We convinced them that we were here to save them. Since I was working with the light Wyatt took the role and worked with the demons. He started summoning them to our cause, and I thought we were doing good. We convinced both demon and good entities that the Elders were the bad guys and the tyrants, and they followed our lead, which made Wyatt hunger for more.

He told me of his plans to stop the Elders once and for all, to actually make a change, a difference. He told me of his plan in going public. He wielded Excalibur so creatures of the light followed and trusted him too. Because he asked me to help him I did.

He made a plan were Avatar and Elder would go into a war. It worked, so that's how we exposed them to the world. Mortals were scared at first but Wyatt was already ahead of the game, we came in riding as the rescuers. We became heroes and leaders, and people followed us. We had now everything we needed until the Cleaners came.

I had convinced the Valkyries to aid us and that this was the final battle that they had been training for. That was the biggest battle I've ever faced, but Wyatt and I managed to kill the Cleaners. We then vanquished and destroyed the Avatar coven and most of the Elder council, Leo saved them. As it was, Wyatt's empire began to rise and I thought that everything was okay."

Chris looked on to the sky controlling all of his emotions at that moment was essential, so he paused to collect himself.

"When he turned 18 we made a huge celebration for our victory. And then Leo came out from hiding to talk to me."

TBC.

Please review!!!!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hello everyone. I want to thank you for the reviews and for keeping up with the story. I also want to mention that my family has suffered a terrible loss in Chile. If everyone can have a moment of silence for those fallen please do. Thank you.

Chapter 18:

"I remember Leo saying things like "It was my responsibility to stop Wyatt." And that "the universe had chosen me for a reason" and that "I needed to go with him."

The only thing I heard was that he wanted to use me. That I was just a weapon so I told him that, told him that I didn't need him and that Wyatt and I were reshaping the world for the better. Then he told me that I was wrong, he told me that he wasn't trying to use me but Wyatt was the one who was using me.

I lost it then, and in my distress Wyatt orbed right next to me. I confronted Wyatt about it and he denied it. Back then I didn't questioned things but Leo had planted the seed. Months after was when I began to speak up and Wyatt started to get angry at me. Those months were rough for the two of us, for the first time we had conflict in paradise. Then we heard that Leo had managed to get a set of twins, brothers to be exact. Eric and Aric Marganette on his side to fight against us, to destroy us, his two only sons.

The Marganette family was the strongest family before the Halliwell's rose to power. They were the ones that saved the universe every week back to back. One day Wyatt came to me, after a long fight, and told me of his plan. The brothers were a danger to us, they were strong, not as strong as us but strong enough to make damage and we couldn't risk it.

So he told me that I would work on Eric the oldest and he would work on Aric the youngest. The plan was to change their point of view before it was too late and we had to vanquish them instead of a joined side. As it was, Wyatt turned Aric to his side but Eric made me see the light. He showed me what Wyatt was doing behind my back.

We were supposed to be ruling together yet I was just another object like Excalibur to enhance his powers. That's when I realized that my brother had stopped loving me a while back but saw me as a weapon. Wyatt had played me like a fine fiddle, he had used me, he had betrayed, but in my stubborn will to hang on to the only thing that made sense I denied everything Eric had told me and showed me. I went to confront Wyatt about it but what I found was that Wyatt had awakened Zankou without my knowledge just like Eric had warned. I saw it in his eyes and that broke me.

I was mad, I thought I would burst, but I loved him. I left his ranks and went into hiding, and I saw first-handedly for six months the empire I had helped create. Wyatt thought that I was just mad at him and that I would return to him, but he was wrong, I would never go back to him. I wanted to end my life then but I couldn't, I was too much of a coward to do it."

Chris stopped, his eyes closed, he tried to shut his heart. His pain, no the pain he had created. Flashes of people dead underneath rubble, hunger, made people greedy. Necessity, warmth, and comfort made people turn on each other. The earth population saw that things were bad, and they clang to their only savior, Wyatt. They gave up their rights as humans, their own will to have things back, to have their lives back even if it meant to sell their soul to him.

" It wasn't until Marko found me dying of starvation." Chris went on, "If I couldn't kill myself then I would starve myself, I was going to be 17 then. I found that he was a runaway Phoenix. I had no where to go, no one to go back to so I followed him. I got him into loads of trouble but at the end he let me stay with him."

Chris smiled at that, as he remembered Marko trying to run away from him. Chris was good at seeking and running and no one could best him, not Wyatt and defiantly not a Phoenix. Which had driven both of them mad with anger.

"It was by circumstance that we joined the rebellion. I went by Chris Perry so my family wouldn't figure out that I had joined their ranks. I glamour myself, I got pretty good at it actually.

Eric found us one time and he figured me out, he was a good strategist but not the greatest leader. The rebellion was loosing numbers and fast, so when he found me he gave me a purpose. "Protect" that was his motto.

I fought with him and before I knew it people were taking orders from me. I leaned on him because he reminded me of Wyatt, my big brother. I missed Wyatt so much and Eric must have missed his little brother so he leaned on me. We had a common goal: stop our brothers for their own good."

Chris stopped himself from going further. He felt tired and he stopped the tears from falling. They were a mixture of sadness and anger. Oh, how he had despite Wyatt to the point that made him sick.

"When I was 18 Wyatt found us," Chris went on, "he was fighting Leo on the other side of town. Zankou thought that he could just kill me and get rid of me. I was trouble and I was Wyatt's only weakness. I wounded him badly but Zankou summoned Patricia, my 7 year old cousin and killed her. I went nuts and in the progress I lost control of my power. I don't have the ability to heal just as Wyatt doesn't have the ability to glamour. To tell you the truth I don't remember a lot just a lot of pain and shock when his athame slit my throat.

I couldn't breathe and I was choking on my own blood. I called out for Wyatt out of fear. I remember walking with death and he took me to a better place. He led the way and it was beautiful. I got to see my mom again, I got to see Phoebe, and two of my uncles and Patricia was there too. I was in the after life. I don't remember what exactly was in there but I do remember that I was safe, I wasn't in pain any more until something started tugging at me.

Over there in the afterlife a powerful hook came tearing that fabric apart and ripping my soul from serenity. Wyatt forced my soul back to my body and when my soul sank in it became the most painful experience I had ever gone through. There are no words to describe it."

Chris flinched remembering the vivid memories of trauma. He remembered not knowing where he was at or who he was at first. He didn't know how to talk, he didn't know how to move, for he had lost all motor functions. He had lost memory and slowly he had to learn again as memories flashed inside his mind, during his sleep. He remembered Wyatt putting Bianca as his guard.

Wyatt believed since I was friends with a Phoenix I could get along with her just fine. He had been right. He had put them together, and through out his recovery he had slowly shown Bianca what everything was all about. He had shown her that she could choose her path like her cousin Marko, and that no one could take that away from her. Even in death she would have chosen and not because someone told her to do so.

He shook Bianca's face away from his mind and went on.

"Out of that experience I realized something. Wyatt would never let me go. He would kill everyone around me, no matter how long it took him as long as I returned to him. The more I refused to go with him the more desperate he got, the more desperate he got the more creative he became. He did horrible things during my birthdays hoping that he would entice me and return to him on my own free will.

One day he orbed into the room he kept me prisoner. He tried to make me understand that what he was doing was necessary. He reminded me of when I had been kidnapped, and he made me remember what I had experienced for those two months the demons had kept me. I yelled, and screamed, and begged for him to stop and before he left me there wobbling in my misery he told me: "You are not the only one that suffered like that, Chris. What those monsters did to you for two months were nothing compared to what happened to me.""

Paige frowned. "Did someone kidnap him too?" she asked horrified.

"I asked Leo and he admitted it. That's the reason why I believe that whoever kidnapped him turned him. Now Leo didn't say a lot, he was very lip-tight about it. After all he never really trusted me, and we had never shared a connection. He walked out of my life to become a full time Elder when I was two. After that he was just Leo the Elder. The bridge between the Charmed Halliwell coven and the higher powers."

"Marko mentioned Cole." Paige said, "How does Cole fit into all of this?"

Chris closed his eyes remembering those days of sunny skies that did not mirror the hearts of the people. He remembered what had made him drop his responsibilities as the leader of the Rebellion and find an alternative. It had been seven days before his nineteenth birthday, and Wyatt had decided to give him a present. The Twice Blessed had found twelve groups he had hidden and had put them in San Mateo. The rebellion groups and the citizens of San Mateo were all trapped in the city under a cloak of his power, for seven gruesome days. Chris could still hear the screams, as he could still smell the blood, and see the carnage and broken bodies. The buildings broken and reduced to rubble, and everyone knew that the city had fallen. The only thing left was a house. One house composed of human limbs, and that had been Wyatt's message, 'Come home'.

TBC.

Please Review.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Okay so no questions, that's okay. Thanks for the reviews, they were wonderful. I also want to mention that this is the end of Chris's arch part 2. Also after this last chapter of background we can continue with the plot, but keep in mind what happed in this last background chapters, its going to get referenced later in the story.

I also want to thank those of you who are praying for my Country, my people, and my family. Thank you so much.

Chapter 19:

"Cole you say," Chris said after clearing his head from such painful memories. "I told you about Zankou and that he killed my cousin named Patricia to distract me so that he could do me in."

Paige nodded.

"Well to make more sense of things I guess I have to explain to you a little about Phoebe. Phoebe found love and comfort in the arms of a man named Coop, actually he was a cupid. She had two girls with him. Prudence, she joined her powers with one of your daughters, Holly, and together they made the power of the Sisters Two. Then there was Penny, but she joined Wyatt and me right away. Her best friend was Henry, your son, so eventually he came around to Wyatt's side a little after I left Wyatt.

Well Coop was on of the top notch cupids and he got caught between disputes, but Phoebe found comfort in Cole. Cole never died as the story from the book said, but instead was trapped between dimensions.

I know that he used the power of an Avatar to reverse time and make the Charmed ones never to unite by killing you. I know that you three vanquished him in that dimension which brought you back to the original timeline. When Wyatt and I defeated the Triad we snapped that fine fabric between dimensions he was trapped in. Well the point is that Phoebe found it in her heart to forgive him and they had my cousin, Patricia." Chris paused for a second collecting his thoughts.

"Cole was part of the Rebellion and Patty got caught in the crossfire. When she died we didn't hear from Cole for months. I don't really know what happed afterwards because I wasn't myself after I was yanked out of the afterlife so this is the information I heard from Eric.

Cole went missing and then he came back after so many months and asked the remaining Elders for help. Eric told me that he wanted them to return back time so that he could fix all of this. The Elders refused because they didn't understand and also because even if they had agreed to go through Cole's crazy idea they needed more of them to perform the spell.

Time traveling is a very complicated process that requires specific requirements and if they are not met or handled correctly we could face extinction. When I heard from Wyatt that he too had been kidnapped and when Leo confirmed it my mind was not at ease.

After I escaped from Wyatt's fortress I heard that Cole wanted and the Elder's refusal from Eric. Eric also thought that it was too dangerous and no one had that kind of power anymore eve if we were all aboard on the idea.

Everyone discarded it but me. I was convinced that whoever kidnapped Wyatt had turned him. I know that when we are babies we can be swayed to be good or evil. I also know that after I was kidnapped if it hadn't been for Wyatt I would have lost it, but in a way I did. I refused anyone's help but Wyatt's.

I remember mom trying to calm me down at nights from the nightmares but I only let Wyatt sooth me.

I just felt save with Wyatt. Then I thought to myself, did Wyatt ever had that? And I know my answer, he did, he had me.

I remember from those years growing up with Wyatt defending me and protecting me. And I saw it in all of the things he did, how he processed things first before answering the answer that was expected. It was as though he was constantly fighting an inner demon to stay good. Wyatt always fought it off but I remember how he lost it when the teacher in magic school mishandled me. I saw it in his eyes, they were crazy with anger that quickly turned to the calm and calculated gaze that sent me chills.

After that incident in school Wyatt was never the same. He became more protective towards me, as though he didn't or couldn't forgive himself to have left me unguarded. His attention to protect all rubbed off on me. That's when the activity in the underworld was getting higher and higher, and the Elders had no choice but comply to his wishes to have me by his side or the wouldn't have him in theirs. Demon activity didn't slow down which meant that my mother was out of his way and I was all to himself and he was all I ever needed. Slowly he started to loose the fight against that demon in-him and before I knew it I had lost my brother.

So I needed to do something. I sought Uncle Cole. He told me that in order to change our messed up world we needed to go back to the past and kill Wyatt before he got powerful. We went on to this long debate about Wyatt. I told my Uncle everything that Wyatt had told me and what I just told you. He didn't believe of course but that was fine with me because I believed it to my core.

Since the Elders didn't have enough power it was useless talking to them again. The Avatars were all dead because of Wyatt and me and then I understood why Wyatt wanted them gone. They were dangerous creatures and that could destroy his plan in world domination. We destroyed most of the Elders so they weren't too much of a threat.

My Uncle and I worked in trying to find something, a power, a channel anything that would send us back to the beginning, to stop the creature that had gotten to Wyatt. At the end I convinced Uncle Cole to share my point of view in that if we protected Wyatt we would save the world.

After many months with nothing to work on we finally got a break. With our combined knowledge of the universe we understood what we had to do. The universe needed to keep its balance before anything else. Also we needed something that would give some access to my powers.

We needed a self-willing sacrifice to accomplish that. Like I said before time traveling is very complex, one can't just sum up a spell and wham we're there, without an equivalent force to take its place, and other things take place while in the exchange. For instance things can go badly wrong and I could have been stuck between the threads of time. So through the willing sacrifice we gained that much, by sacrificing himself Cole became something comparable to a time machine."

Chris paused making sure that Paige had understood what he was saying, and when he was sure he went on, "His blood drips on my spell.

I created the spell that would guide and navigate me to my _wish in space and time_ and thanks to his sacrifice I was also able to obtain some of my powers here in the past. I was able to arrive here with safety.

There, now you know what I did. Don't judge Wyatt too harshly, he too was a victim at some point."

TBC.

Please review.

A/N: I want to know what do you guys think of my version of Chris and where does he stand –in your point of view- as a person, as a brother, and as a witch.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Hello everyone I wanted to say that I'm glad that I'm getting the feedback I was hoping for according to Chris. I'm glad that you guys are seeing the Chris I'm trying to create. I want to thank you guys for keeping up with the story and for liking it and for all the wonderful reviews.

Again if you guys have any questions please tell me and I'll answer them to the best of my ability. I also want to celebrate: We're in CHAPTER 20! Wow, this story is the longest story I've ever posted on .

And one more thing, I want to thank those who are still praying for the safety of my family and country. Even though I've never met you face to face just the fact that you are even thinking of what's mine makes you different than the rest. Thank you so much, and as always this story is keeping my sanity with everything that is going on in my life lately. Now go and enjoy the fruit of my creation…

Chapter 20:

Paige thought that she wouldn't be able to take it anymore. She had asked for him to tell her his tale but she didn't want to hear it at the same time. Part of her wanted him to say something like: 'future consequence' or something, but he hadn't he instead told her of the ugly future in front of her. Yet, she knew that he was censoring things out, she could see it in his eyes when he told her, he censored events that held details that her imagination could not fathom.

The whole story made her feel sick. It was un-describable as she tried putting things together. Now she understood his passion for coming to the past. To change everything that had happened but it was more than that. She could see that he was trying to protect those from his future but his last line engraved into her mind:

"Don't judge Wyatt too harshly, he too was a victim at some point." That line itself told her that even though he was here to protect the future he was mainly here to save his brother, like trying to atone for his past mistakes, to help himself from feeling all that weight of guilt he had.

He had admitted it himself that Wyatt was his everything. Everything bad that she had witnessed and heard was because of the joined forces between the brothers. And through out his tale the last thing he had thought about was of the sibling that he loved and not about himself. He had pleaded for clemency towards Wyatt and he had claimed Wyatt's innocence, but not for himself.

"What about you?" she asked after a long pause of silence as she processed everything.

"What about me?" Chris asked her.

"Aren't you going to ask me to not judge you harshly too?"

"I'm trying to amend for the things I've done, for the things I've helped create and for encouraging Wyatt to the dark side." Chris promised her, "I don't deserve it, I will pay for my sins after all of this is over."

Paige let her tears fall down freely, "Silly boy," she told him whipping her tears, "you deserve forgiveness, you've proven it over and over by helping people, you didn't know what was happening. You didn't know what was going on, you were just helping and supporting your family."

"That doesn't cut it," Chris said shaking his head, "Marko used to tell me I was a genius, but in reality I'm not. If I was wiser or had more knowledge I would have figured Wyatt out. I would have stopped him I would have done something to help him get passed it. I don't know, just something to have helped Wyatt. Don't you understand I failed him as a brother, and this is my only way to redeem him. I failed him already I won't failed him twice. I have to save him no matter what happens. I need to."

Paige wanted to hug him to comfort him but she knew that he wouldn't let himself. He had confided on very few people through out his life, so she doubt it that he would let her. As a defense mechanism she hugged her legs close to her chest and cried on her knees. If Chris could forgive Wyatt she could at least talk to Piper. She had hurt her so much, and Paige felt that she wouldn't be able to forgive her completely just yet, but she would need her sisters to find the big bad she need her sisters to kill whoever turned her nephew evil.

"I'm sorry." Paige said, even though she wouldn't be able to comfort him she could at least tell him what she felt. "We failed the both of you as protectors and adults."

She saw that his eyes were watering but he turned his face away, and Paige kept her eyes down. Everything was so wrong. His life was wrong and too sad that shattered her already broken heart.

"Okay." Chris suddenly said getting up and stretching, "We need to start working. Call me if you need something, I'll be in the underworld for now."

"Be careful." Paige nodded as she watched him disguise his orbs again before he orbed away.

Paige stared at that spot for couple more seconds and then she decided to get up. He was right, she needed to start searching too. She stretched and orbed home to the manor.

"Paige!" Phoebe exclaimed when she orbed in.

"I'm tired." She told her, "Later, when I'm better rested."

"Yes, yes, of course." Phoebe said worriedly.

Paige took a hot shower and walked back to her room and lay on her comfortable bed. The house was quiet and the smell was so familiar that it was soothing. She fell asleep letting her weary rest as well.

A good night rest was exactly what she needed. All of what she had experienced and what she heard was still there, they hadn't gone anywhere but she felt like her head was a little bit clearer. She walked in the safety of her home until she reached the nursery.

She found Wyatt awake in the nursery. His large powder blue eyes, his rosy cheeks, his innocent face, his curly blonde hair was everything that contradicted the man that she had seen in the future. Sure enough she had seen him twice, once on the screen and the other time when he had Chris pinned to the ground. He was strong, unlike anything she had seen before. He was ruthless because he knew that he could bring anyone back to living. He truly was playing God.

She remembered what Chris had said. That he didn't want the burden she was feeling now and blame Wyatt who at this moment was their true innocent. She sighed and walked over to his cradle and touched his chubby cheeks before she kissed his forehead. Chris was right, he was innocent and it was their job to protect him. She had been unable to the first time around but she would now, she vowed she would now.

"Paige?" Piper called out from the frame of the door.

The younger Charmed sister turned around and to see that Piper's face was swollen perhaps from crying. She understood why she had done it, but still Paige didn't' have it in her to forgive her just yet.

"Where are Phoebe and Leo?" she asked instead hoping that Piper would get the hint that she didn't want to talk about at that moment.

"Phoebe went to work, Elise called her, there was some emergency going on in the office." Piper answered as Paige saw orbs in front of her and she grabbed on to them before her young nephew could fall.

The almost one year old Wyatt hugged her around the neck and Paige smiled, he was much atoned to people's feelings, or at least to his family's. Paige couldn't help herself but hugged the little boy in her arms and rocked him. She would protect him because this little guy had a wonderful little brother in the way and he would have to be strong to teach him, but this time both boys would be in the right path.

"Leo was called by the Elders." Piper finished as she watched the tender moment between her younger sister and her son.

Paige remembered what Chris had said about Leo. He had embraced his duty, his calling and in turn he had to leave his family behind. He had to leave precious little boys behind. It was because all of them that the world became so messed up Leo by leaving them, the Sisters for focusing in living their lives when they should have regrouped and come up with a better plan in protecting their legacy. Evil lurked and they had become too comfortable. They had put too much trust that they always won but this time it had not been enough.

"Can you call Phoebe," Paige said as she accepted the little boy's presence in her arms. "I'll call for Leo. We need to talk."

Piper nodded but frowning worriedly just as she left the nursery and did what her little sister wanted.

It was minutes later until they all sat around the attic. Even Wyatt was there but he was taking his nap in the crib of the attic.

Chris had been right, there was just too much that if she exposed it could be a catastrophe, but she needed their help to save Wyatt.

"I can't say too much without changing the future in worse ways." Paige began as she found herself sounding like Chris and sure enough by the look of the three adults in the room they thought so too, "I will say this: Chris came here to save Wyatt. He risked a lot to come back to the past and many were sacrificed to make our journey to the past."

Paige closed her eyes as she fought off the last image of Marko's body lying on the ground in that disturbing angle. She thought of the little girl that Chris had adopted, Hope, had been her name. She thought of Sarah, the woman that Chris entrusted his daughter to. She thought of the Elder who almost lost his life in trying to keep the shield up. She thought of the children who ran around the shabby building. She thought of her own daughter, Hally, and she wondered if they all had made it out okay.

Then she thought of the half-demon she despised, Cole, how he had given up his life for the spell to work in the first place.

"Paige?" Phoebe asked.

"Don't come near me," Paige warned her, "you might get a premonition and believe when I say this, you don't want this in your memory."

"What happened?" Leo asked full of concern.

"A lot." Paige answered truthfully, "I know that you want to know, but if I can spare you the pain I will."

"Now you're sounding like Chris," Phoebe accused.

"What's so wrong sounding like him?" Paige bit, "he's paid a lot for his mistakes and up to this point he is still paying for them. He is nothing but good, he always will be. He doesn't let himself to forgive himself for letting Wyatt down.

Wyatt was everything to Chris, and Chris feels like he failed him. Now here he is trying to mend all of it. He is trying his hardest because there is nothing for him to go back to but years of more pain or death."

"What are you talking about?" Piper asked, "we don't understand Paige."

Paige got up from where she sat. She had never thought that she would be in the same position that Chris had been once, a position that she wanted to spill everything out to them so that they would do something, but at the same time she knew she couldn't. She sat back down and looked up at them again, to try one more time.

"We know from future knowledge that Wyatt gets kidnapped."

Everyone's eyes widen but Piper gasped as she moved closer to her baby's crib.

"Now Chris never found out who kidnapped him or for how long." Paige went on, "and because of this we have concluded that it was the thing that turned him."

"Turned him?" Piper asked, her voice had a hint of hysteria. "What do you mean?"

Paige took a deep breath, "Wyatt grows up to be evil."

"No." Leo shook his head in denial, his green eyes were tense, "Wyatt is good, look at him."

"I don't need to look at him right now and see that the baby in the crib right now is good. That baby Wyatt is innocent. But I've seen the future, I stayed there and lived it, I saw him with my own eyes, and I know for a fact that Wyatt grows up to expose magic, to turn creatures of the light into the enemy and to rule the world."

Paige looked at them, they were silent with shock, and disbelief but she went on.

"He's done terrible things. The very first day I spent in the future I witnessed part of our family's public execution under the orders of Wyatt."

Phoebe held her hand over her mouth as tried desperately to stop her tears from falling. Leo had buried his face on his hands while Piper had picked up her baby and held on to a sleepy Wyatt. She on the other hand stayed silent as she waited for any of them to speak up.

"But why?" Piper finally asked, "where were we?"

Even though Piper had said 'we' Paige knew that she had meant to say 'I': where was I?

"The point is that we need to work together to make sure that no one comes and hurts Wyatt. We need to help Chris because he truly has Wyatt's best interests." Paige stated.

"Who is Chris?" Leo asked.

For a second there Paige considered telling them who Chris truly was but she decided that it was Chris's business and not hers.

"He is a blessing in disguise." Paige told them, "He's someone good. You can trust him. He also saved my life couple of times in the future. He kept me safe in that place. So even if you can't find it in your hearts to trust him at least find it in your hearts to repay a debt for saving your younger sister."

Paige directed her words and gaze at Piper who held on to a now squirming fussy Wyatt.

TBC.

Okay hope that satisfied some of you. Please review!!!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Hey everyone thanks for the reviews! I also want to thank you guys for reviewing my story! Finally the story will continue, I'm so excited, and I hope that you guys are ready for this crazy ride :)

Chapter 21:

The next couple of days Paige spent her time reading the book of shadows. She had never really studied the ancient book until now. The things between Piper and herself were tolerable. She spoke to her, she answered her questions but it was no brainer that things were not the same. Phoebe had tried patching things up but Paige couldn't deal with the emotional rush that came every time she really thought about it. She truly understood why Piper had done it and the woman had tried to apologize at different occasions but Paige needed time to heal.

She had tried explaining that to Phoebe but surprisingly enough the middle sister just didn't listened. She made a note in her notebook when she heard someone enter the attic. Phoebe's high heels clapped the wooden floor as she stepped over to check on her.

"If you're here to talk about Piper I don't want to hear it," Paige said before the woman could open her mouth, "I'm busy."

"I actually didn't come here for that," Phoebe said as she wobbled her head slightly when she was slightly irritated.

"You didn't?" Paige asked suspiciously looking up from her notes and the book.

"No I didn't." Phoebe repeated, "I came here to ask you, my younger sister, to come downstairs for just a second and peek outside for fresh air."

Paige rolled her eyes and started burying her nose back into the book.

"Seriously," Phoebe said more sternly, "you haven't been outside for a two weeks, it's not right. You can't just stop living your life Paige."

"I'm not resting until I save Wyatt." Paige scrounged her face as she flipped the page.

"I don't need another neurotic half-whitelighter" Phoebe closed the book making Paige glare up at her, "I need my sister back. You know Paige Mathews."

"I'm sorry that you don't understand how serious this is," Paige took the book back and opened the heavy thing searching for the page she left off. "But I'm not resting…"

"…Until you save Wyatt." Phoebe finished for her, "yeah I know, so you've said."

The sisters stared at each other until Phoebe gave in.

"Listen sweetie," Phoebe sighed and sat in front of Paige. "I know that you've been through a lot lately but you can't just drop everything and forget who you are."

"No you don't know just how much I've been through." Paige's mouth twitched in annoyance, "I want to put all of this behind me, believe I do, but I can't do that just yet. I need to find the one responsible for kidnapping Wyatt and vanquish his sorry ass. So if you don't understand that then please, please, please get out of my way, and I'll call you when I need you."

Phoebe rolled her eyes and threw her arms up in the air in defeat. "It's like talking to a wall." She said.

Paige grabbed the Book of Shadows closer to her and began reading ignoring the middle sister who was just staring at her. Their silence was broken by swirls of white orbs that filled the room.

Paige stood up at the sight of Leo as he looked around the room until he found them.

"I found why the Meromak demons are gathering." Leo said.

"Oh great!" Phoebe got up as well, "you're helping her?"

"Yeah" Leo said as though it was only natural.

"Paige hasn't gone out of the house for two weeks Leo," Phoebe accused, "and you're helping her to look for trouble."

"She's been out," Leo pointed, "We went to vanquish a couple of Meromak demons this morning."

"What?" Phoebe asked.

"Why are they gathering?" Paige asked eagerly ignoring her middle sister's outburst.

"They are migrating because they're getting ready to mate." Leo answered Paige as he looked sideways to a very irritated Phoebe.

"Is that bad?" Phoebe suddenly asked.

"Not really, the Meromak demons are quite passive if you compare them to their fellow demons." Leo answered, "they feed on human sadness."

"then that's good." Phoebe said.

"Not really," Paige said, "I mean if they congregate in a place for too long they start to suck all the sadness away. Once they fed all of your sadness away then they start feeding on other emotions one at a time until you have nothing left."

"Oh," Phoebe said, "so bad."

"Well not really either," Leo answered, "they're rather harmless if they're just one or two, but imagine a hundred of them then there is trouble. They're not evil due to their lack of consciousness, they're just dangerous. The good thing about it though is that they don't mate often, every 2,000 years or so."

"So not bad." Phoebe said and both Elder and witchlighter looked at the very confused witch. "So why were you vanquishing them?"

"One of Chris's informants came to us to give us the heads up that something was going on in Merced." Paige said as she moved closer to the book and began to flip through the pages.

"Informants?" Phoebe asked, "and who are those exactly?"

"Demons." Paige answered offhandedly.

"Demons?" Phoebe asked.

"Demons." Leo nodded.

"Demons." Phoebe said casually but her voice was beginning to go an octave higher, "I didn't know that we started to working with demons."

"Well technically Chris is." Paige pointed out.

"And we trust Chris." Phoebe said.

"Yes we trust Chris." Paige glared at her sister, "If you trust me then you trust Chris."

"That isn't playing fair." Phoebe frowned putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm using what I have." Paige said as she was done copying a spell on her notebook. "If Wyatt's dad trusts him then you should too Phoebe. Leo, lead the way."

The two swirled in white lights leaving the middle Charmed sister in the attic alone.

TBC.

Please Review!!!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Hello everyone thanks for the reviews and all the encouragement you guys give me! Now on with the story…

Chapter 22:

Paige lay on her bed with the Book of shadows lying on top of her. She had fallen asleep while reading when swirls of black orbs filled her room. She woke up after a while to find the book gone from her hands as she looked worried around her room. She spotted her nephew by her window flipping through the ancient text.

"Hi," she said when Chris looked up.

"Good morning." He said before he returned to his reading. "I need assistance to vanquish a demon. He's name is Luke half-demon-half-human. He was raised in a human environment but he became a serial killer back in the late 1800's. He then discovered what his other half was and ever since he hasn't turned back to see his human self.

I've encountered him before, he was in Wyatt's ranks. You get ready and I'll go and get your sisters."

"Okay," she said getting up from her bed, "does the book have a potion?"

"Yes," Chris told her, "I'm just waiting for the potion to heat up to the right temperature."

"Okay," she said going to her drawer as he exited her room.

He had been so focused in looking for the one that might kidnap Wyatt that he slept less than her. She knew that he barely went to P3's office to sleep. She doubt that he ate a lot, and even though she was also looking for the one responsible she still ate and slept, but he barely did that.

She thought about all the things he told her, he had defeated the Triad with his brother, he had defeated so many and now he had to rely on the power of the sisters to defeat demons or threats that he would originally be able to handle just fine if he had all of his powers. She got ready and when she went down ready to kick demon ass the only one present was Chris with baby Wyatt between his arms.

"Where is everyone?" she asked looking around.

"Well we're waiting for Phoebe to come back from a very important breakfast date." Chris told her, "and we have to wait for Piper because she needs to go and see how the club is doing, after all '_its our only source of income._'"

"What?" Paige asked, "What about Leo?"

"The Elders called, he said it was important." Chris explained as he let the baby back into his playpen. "So we're stuck baby sitting for couple of hours until we have the rest of the group to back us up."

Paige rolled her eyes as she clasped a hand to her forehead. "Was I ever this difficult?"

"Yes," Chris answered, "and as frustrating."

"Sorry." She told him. "Can't we just go and vanquish him ourselves?"

"No." he said. "Don't underestimate Luke. He's a powerful demon, not only that, he's very astute."

"How do you know him?" she asked Chris. "Luke I mean."

Chris sat on the sofa reclining his head back and closing his eyes. "he and Penny were in love."

"Penny?" Paige asked, "are you talking about Phoebe's second daughter?"

"The one and only," Chris said rubbing his temple with his hand, "He's the one that gave me the burnt marks on my face actually. He kept me in a chamber while we waited for Wyatt to arrive. He thought that it was my fault that Penny died."

"Wait back up." Paige said, "what do you mean?"

"Luke and Penny fell in love," Chris sighed, "I was with Marko at that time. We ambushed that sector of Wyatt's army to free some prisoners they held captive. Penny was killed by Prudence, her older sister; she jumped in front of Luke before Prudence's powers could kill him.

The point is, she died, Prudence ran away and Marko and I who were part of the lower division of the Rebellion were left behind. Luke found me and well he let his anger and grief out on me because I was dumb enough to get caught. I just couldn't believe that Prudence had killed her own sister and the girl was happy about it. Prudence was always known for her impulses and her lack of compassion. She was never one of my favorite cousins."

"Who was your favorite cousin?" Paige asked.

"Patricia." Chris said, "and Holly."

"They were both strong but not ruthless," Chris told her, "well Patricia was way too young but still she had a good heart kind of like her father. Holly, well she was just very optimistic, unlike Hally."

Paige thought of the daughters she briefly saw. She shook her thoughts away from that.

"Have you eaten anything?" she asked him remembering her concern towards him.

"I had a sandwich two nights ago." He said looking away from her.

"From where?" she asked but he didn't answer.

She took a better look at his clothes, and she could only guess, he probably spent wondering the streets until he found a garbage can and pick something out. It was not like they gave him an allowance, and it wasn't like he had a job, and it wasn't like he was going to barge into the manor and eat their food.

"Go and take a shower, I'll prepare you something." She ordered, "you'll have more energy to fight off this Luke."

"Thanks," he said getting up, "for everything."

She nodded as she grabbed little Wyatt from his pen and took him to the kitchen with her. She saw that the potion he had worked on was ready among the back up potion, and potion area was cleaned up too. At least he cleaned up after himself. She looked through the fridge until she found something and fixed it up, it was simple but it beat eating from a garbage can. She shook her head. Chris was family, he was alone here and she told herself that she would look after him too.

She ruffled Wyatt's hair and he giggled as Paige began to sing for him like she did when he had been younger. Sure enough when Chris was back he gulped down the food. Paige made him rest on the sofa so that he would be better rested and sure enough he did. He looked so tired that he probably needed it.

Phoebe was the first one to arrive to the manor.

"Paige!" she said, "You will never guess what happened to me today…"

"Phoebe go and get ready," Paige told her, "We need to go to a vanquish."

"but…"

"Tell me when you're ready," Paige said, "this Luke is bad ass."

"Luke?" Phoebe asked.

"Half-demon and half-human." Paige said.

"Okay," she said going up the stairs.

Phoebe had filled her in all the details of her date but the truth was that Paige didn't really care. She probably would have before but things were more serious to her now, so she liked to focus her attention to something that would help her family. Chris was still asleep on the sofa when Piper came in.

"Piper we need your help to vanquish a demon." Paige told her before the woman could open her mouth, "go and get ready and I'll wake up Chris."

"Okay," Piper said looking at her middle sister and the sisters shared a look that Paige didn't like. They were hiding something, they had been talking she could tell, but right now she didn't ask them because they had more pressing matters.

Once everyone was ready Chris went over the details handing them the potions.

"We need to ask him questions first." He said, "So sting him first."

"Leo!" Piper called out and sure enough after couple of calls Leo arrived and he took Wyatt to a save location.

"Lets go." Chris said and Paige held on to her sisters before following him.

They arrived to a weird subterranean building. It looked like a city of demons with the architecture of ancient Rome only darker and with evil magic to protect it. Chris touched them one by one and Paige felt a cool sensation run over her. She could only guess what he had done, he had disguised them somehow so that they could enter the city.

Paige noticed that her sisters had shared a look again so she half glared at them. They walked until they finally reached a door with strange carvings.

"Who are you?" a demon suddenly shimmered in front of them.

Paige watched as Chris raised his left arm to show the symbol of a phoenix and she quickly looked down at her own arm and noticed that she had one too. The demon nodded and let them through. They went through the large doors and inside was a large and well decorated garden.

"The Phoenix coven," a demon that Paige automatically assumed to be Luke said. "I sent your pay yesterday."

"No you didn't." Chris said.

Paige knew that Chris was in his element. Sadly this was where he belonged, dealing with demons, fighting and being undercover. A dangerous but a job, but one that he was very good at. "You just hired us."

Luke who looked serious a second ago let a smile spread on his face. "I guess you are legit, I heard that someone has been taking identities of different covens, but only the true coven would know that kind of information."

Chris raised an eyebrow, "We can go and look for another job else where."

"No," Luke called out raising his hand to stop them, "that won't be necessary."

Chris stood still as if considering it, but then he seemed to give in to the client.

"What do you need?" Chris asked.

"I want a hair sample from the Twice-Blessed child." Luke said.

Chris glared and Page put herself in front of Piper before she had an idea to suddenly attack Luke.

"Why?" Chris asked.

"I thought that you Phoenix witches didn't need an explanation as long as you get paid." Luke teased.

"You know the law about touching that child." Chris said, "after all, you want us to go and risk our name under the Charmed Ones' radar, we wouldn't want them coming after us."

"True," Luke said nonchalantly, "but I'm not scared of the Charmed Ones. I'm more concerned of their child."

"Still you know our law." Chris said, "If I dispatch my unit after that child then I'm going to need more information as to why."

"As always, you phoenix witches stick together," Luke said with disgust. "Very well."

Luke and Chris stared and Paige got a feeling that her sisters might not be patient enough to just stay quiet.

"Word is flying around that someone is after the Twice-Blessed brat." Luke said, "I need his hair to give to the Seer."

"The Seer?" Chris asked, "Isn't she trying to find a way to become human?"

"Not _that_ Seer," Luke smirked, "the _Chromne_."

"I see," Chris mirth, "fine. We will take the job. As a payment we want the information the Chromne gives you."

"Deal." Luke nodded, "I will see you then."

Chris turned to the sisters and nodded them to follow him. They exit Luke's place and they went out of the demon city. When they were far enough they orbed back to the manor.

"Okay I want answers." Piper turned to them. "What just happened?"

"Was that a demon city?" Phoebe asked, "How was it that we could go in if we are good?"

"Quiet," Paige told them, "What are we going to do?"

"We'll take Wyatt's hair." Chris told them, "We don't have a lot of time. The original phoenix witches are still my captives, but not for long. They will get out and raise an alarm but first we need to get that information."

"Right," Paige nodded.

"Hold it!" Piper said, "I want answers, I want to know what is going on. I thought we were going to go and vanquish him not make a deal with him."

"Yeah, and why does he think we're Phoenixes?" Phoebe asked.

"Look at your arms," Paige told them, and by the surprise look in her sisters faces told her that they hadn't noticed the phoenix shaped birthmark on them.

"I disguised you as Phoenixes with Phoenix magic." Chris explained, "In order for us to enter the city we needed a good disguised, and we also needed a good excuse to enter Luke's house."

"You better start explaining mister," Piper frowned in her imposing manner.

"We don't have time for that." Chris sighed frustrated.

"Make time." She said stubbornly.

"The real Phoenixes will not hold on much longer where I left them." Chris said, "believe me we need to act now, we already wasted too much time this morning."

"So now you're saying that this is our fault?" Piper asked appalled and daring for Chris to argue.

"No." he said.

"Yes." Paige said at the same time.

"What?" both Piper and Chris asked.

"_What_, its true." Paige crossed her arms as Chris took a step away from them all controlling his temper and letting Paige confront her sisters.

"Listen we need to do this," Paige told her sisters, "after when we have the information we need you can start asking questions and coming on board. But if Chris says that we have to do this right now than we better do it."

"So now you're taking orders from him?" Phoebe asked.

"I've seen what happens when people disobey his orders." Paige answered as she remembered how angry Chris had been when Leo had disobeyed his orders.

She had seen what had happened: their strongest fighters had been captured and tortured and not to mentioned that they were killed publicly. She remembered how everyone in the rebellion listened to him and trusted him because he had a good head on his shoulders and he did the difficult decisions so others wouldn't have to.

It might not be clear at times but she knew that her nephew knew a lot. If he was trained by the best mind and the strongest foe they had ever faced than she had to trust that Chris knew what he was doing.

"Okay what is that suppose to mean?" Piper asked.

"Not now," Chris suddenly said, "We need to act fast. Luke hired top Phoenixes and he expects them to act fast, also the witches need to report back to headquarters in five hours. We don't want to risk it."

"Won't the Chromne or Seer know that we are the Charmed Ones?" Paige suddenly asked.

"Not if we still have the Phoenixes magic to cover our tracks, she'll just see the fates of the original owners." Chris answered, "More reason for us to get this going."

"Right," Paige said, "LEO!"

"Wait, wait, wait," Piper snapped, "We haven't agreed to this."

"Don't you want to know who is after your son?" Paige asked.

"Yes, but…"

"No 'buts' Piper," Paige told her, "This is the only way that would lead us to something. Trust Chris, please. LEO!"

Piper folded her arms over her chest, "For now I will do as you say but afterwards I want answers."

"Fine," Paige said offhandedly, "LEO!"

TBC.

Please Review!!!


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Hello everyone I have great news! My family members finally were able to exit Chile, so we're celebrating!

Now I want to thank everyone for the positive reviews I received from the last chapter. Now this chapter is mostly to give you guys the setting, I don't want the setting to be confused with what is happening in the story so I separated them.

It also came to my attention regarding who's who and who is in which side so I'm going to make a little coven tree.

Piper (dead) married Leo (Elder - decapitated) – they were both good

Wyatt (Ruler)

Chris (main character)

Phoebe (dead) married Coop (cupid - dead) after that she married Cole (human/demon – sacrificed)

Prudence – Coop's daughter. She's in the side of good and is part of the Sister's Two. She killed Penelope. (decapitated)

Penelope (Penny) – Coop's daughter. She joined Wyatt when Chris was 15 and in love with Luke. (Killed by Prudence)

Patricia- Cole's daughter. She's good. (Killed by Zankou)

Paige (alive?) married Henry (dead)

Holly – She's in the side of good and is part of the Sister's Two. (decapitated)

Hally – She's good. Tortured (alive?)

Henry Jr. – Joined Wyatt when Chris was 16.

I hope this helps a little, now enjoy!

Chapter 23:

Luke started drawing a circle on the ground around the four "Phoenixes" and before he finished the circle he encaged himself inside.

"Is everyone ready?" Luke asked with a smirk.

All four Halliwells – Phoenixes – glared at the same time making Luke's demeanor more alert.

"Alight." Luke said to no one and he raised his arms dramatically and as he did that the circle began to glow around them. Paige felt as though all of her body had been taken apart and then put back together. She looked around as she got adjusted to the weird sensation and she noticed that they weren't in Luke's garden anymore but someplace different.

It was somewhere in the underworld as far as she could tell. It was isolated and when she looked up she saw that on top of a large rocky mountain was a small house. The place was hot, it seemed to burn her skin, evil pickled at her, and she knew that they were deep. Wherever this Chromne/Seer lived was a place that they shouldn't be. Where good magic should not be, it seemed to want to taint her for just being there.

Chris began climbing Luke right behind him and Paige went after with her sister right behind her. They were going up in a good pace but even then going up was hard. The farther they went up the harder it became to breathe.

"How come we cannot just shimmer to her house?" Phoebe asked from somewhere behind her.

Luke chuckled as though her comment was funny.

"She's new," Chris explained.

"Does the Phoenix council send armatures to the field now?" Luke asked jokingly even though Paige could tell that he was nowhere from being funny but just the opposite.

"As long as we can complete our mission and get paid it doesn't matter to you how the council uses its assets." Chris said from up front, "We better pick up the pace," and sure enough they could see sturdier ground just ahead.

Paige watched as Luke looked back to the three Phoenix women and then at the male Phoenix leading the way. She could tell that he was studying them, as he was ranking them from the weakest to the strongest.

They reached the summit and began to follow one single path. She could just tell that they were getting closer because the closer they got the harder it was to ignore the smell of decay. There were bones hanging from her porch and just outside was the skin of some animal being set out to dry. There was chopped wood just to the side of the house with something burning on the dried leaves off to the side of the small house. There was one tree and it looked like it was rotting and crooked.

Whatever she imagined for the Chromne/Seer to look like was not what she was seeing. She imagined perhaps an old lady with a hunch back and perhaps big jointed bonny hands but instead of that a woman or perhaps a man walked out of the little wooden house.

"Who goes there?" the Chromne/Seer asked, "Luke is that you?"

"It's me," Luke said stepping forward, "and some Phoenixes."

"Phoenixes are trouble," the Chromne/Seer voiced stepping inside the house but letting his/hers door open for them to enter.

Luke looked at Chris and went ahead. Chris looked at them and nodded before he followed with the sisters on his heels.

TBC.

Please Review!!!!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Okay so I know that last chapter was a little bit of a downer but I had my reasons. I wanted you to get the feel as to where they were. Also I wanted to explain the family formation just incase you were confused. Thanks for those who are still with me and that you are still reviewing. Now back to the story…

Chapter 24:

The place inside was tiny but was full of strange ingredients and potions, the smell was worse inside than the outside. Paige fought down the vomit as she looked around scanning everything around her. To a stranger there was no telling how the Chromne/Seer categorized things as everything was all clattered about. There was one bed made of straw, and that was as far the only normal thing in the house.

"The hair?" The Chromne/Seer said looking at Luke.

Piper who had her sons' hair in a metal container stepped forward.

"Put it on the table," the Chromne/Seer said and Paige watched as Piper looked around because there was no visible spot to put the hair of her baby son.

Paige watched as the Chromne/Seer walked around looking for something, and at last he seemed to find it. Paige watched as the strange demon removed his/her fury coat to reveal a naked body. He had women's breast but had the intimate parts of a man. It became obvious to her now that the Chromne/Seer was what humans called a hermaphrodite.

Paige watched as both Luke and Chris looked nonchalant to this sudden display of nakedness while she herself felt uncomfortable, she didn't know whether to look or not and as she looked around her sisters seemed to be sharing her embarrassment.

The Chromne/Seer put on some pants and a long shirt that exposed his/her right shoulder.

"Very rude of you," the Chromne/Seer told Luke, "to come to my house uninvited when I was just done taking a bath."

"Uninvited?" Luke asked, "You were the one who told me to come as soon as I got a hold of the brat's hair. You're supposed to be the Seer, are you even legit?"

"Don't you dare question me Luke von Euen," the Chromne/Seer stare at Luke and the whole place seemed to darken.

"I mean no offence," Luke raised his hands, "but I held my end of the bargain, I expect answers Fadhji."

The Chromne/Seer or in other words Fadhji glared but the atmosphere lightened a little. He moved around and started to mess around his cauldron. He was chanting something as the cauldron boiled fiercely and the smell was starting to become worse the unbearable. Fadhji grabbed the metal box that Piper had put down and took out Wyatt's golden lock from inside, and began examining it for a second over the steaming cauldron before he threw it in there.

At last the Chromne drew a knife from the table and cut his hand letting the blood drip over the cauldron freely. He was chanting over it and then the potion went into a puff of black smoke leaving a clear liquid behind. Fadhji touched the liquid with the index of his slender finger making ripples on the stable liquid.

"What is your question?" Fadhji asked.

"Who is after the Twice-Blessed child?"

Fadhji's eyes were white and far away as everyone in the room tensed at the anticipation. Paige watched as her heart hammered on her rib cage and a disturbing smile that creped into Fadhji's face.

"The one that goes after the Twice-Blessed is a Child of the Light." Fadhji answered, "He's planning the Twice-Blessed's demise."

"What?" all five visitors asked in shocked unison.

Yet Fadhji didn't seem to hear them but he went on.

"By the looks of it he will not succeed," Fadhji seemed to be enjoying his vision, "I see it! He set us free to the surface."

"See what?" Luke asked eagerly to hear his answers.

"I see it!" Fadhji's face that had been full of malice had turned to a face of pure horror. "He takes over, holds us all under his iron will, no one can stop him. He's EVIL!"

Fadhji began screaming as though there was something after him, he thrashed and his body went flying backwards, "He saw me! Help me! Don't look at me!"

Fadhji crashed against the opposite wall screaming his hands outstretched as if trying to stop an unstoppable force from coming closer. "NO!"

Then out of the sudden Fadhji had stopped screaming, he laid there with his hair covering his face as his chin rested on his chest that seemed to have stopped moving.

No one moved and finally when Luke took a step closer Fadhji woke up in a jerk. He looked around him frantically as he gathered his surroundings. His face was pale of fright and Paige's heart hadn't stopped hammering.

"What did you see?" Luke asked as he took a closer step to the Chromne/Seer.

Fadhji seemed to be shaking all over. He used the support of the broken shelf that he had crushed into to get up from the floor. All of his left side was covered with shattered glass and full of the jars substances.

"I don't understand," Fadhji quivered.

"What did you see?" Chris echoed Luke as he also stepped closer to him.

Fadhji was lost in his own mind and everyone looked at one another with similar expressions, but finally he looked up at them. "He saw me."

"What do you mean?" Piper asked what everyone had been wondering.

"The Twice-Blessed saw me." Fadhji informed, "He looked right at me."

No one said anything as they all stared at each other.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked as Chris retreated to his formal spot and crossing his arms over his chest.

"It has never happened before, its impossible actually," Fadhji explained, "the Twice-Blessed looked right at me."

"But what does that mean?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know." Fadhji answered snapping, as he began moving frantically around his house. "I don't know what it means but from what I saw…"

"What did you see?" Luke asked eagerly.

Fadhji looked right to him, "He takes over the underworld, the higher planes, the world, this dimension, and he's looking for power to extend his reign over dimensions."

"Then that's a good thing." Luke said and there was relieved all over his features, "there is nothing to worry about. No more Elders doing as they please, no more Charmed Ones. You said that he takes us to the surface. That's a good thing!"

Fadhji shook his head, "If you remember how the last Source was then you will understand when I say that he was like a baby kitten compare to what I saw of the Twice-Blessed."

"Lies." Piper hissed.

"I never lie Phoenix!" Fadhji glared, "I know what I saw and I saw just how terrible and horrible the Twice-Blessed will be. We need to kill that child before its too late, for all of us."

"You said that there was someone after him," Chris pointed out, "who was it, maybe we can join forces."

"I didn't see it clearly," Fadhji replied still having his gaze on Piper who had given Chris a dirty look. "It wasn't clear but I know that its someone strong and it's a Child of the Light."

"Are you sure?" Luke asked.

"Of course I'm sure!" Fadhji snapped, "Get out! All of you! You got what you came for and now you've ruined my house! Out I say Out!"

"But…" Luke glared, "you didn't say who it was after him, and how do you know it was a Child of the Light?"

"I will never forget how the aura of Light's children feels like." Fadhji voiced full of venom in every word, "They killed my family and exile me here. This is my last warning, out."

Luke stepped away and Chris grabbed both Phoebe's and Piper's wrists and began pulling on them. Paige went after them.

The five began climbing down in a fast pace, all still lost in their own thoughts to say anything. Once they reached all the way down the mountain Luke encircled them again and took them back to his garden.

The garden was bright compare to where they had been, and it felt cooler on their skin. Paige fought back a shiver as she looked at Chris for guidance.

"This is the end of our transaction." Chris told Luke.

"Wait!" Luke called out, "We need to work together."

"That's not part of the deal." Chris said, "If you require our assistance again call the council, but we are done here."

Luke glared at Chris but her nephew didn't back down.

"Let's go," he told the sisters and Paige began walking to the door they had entered from. Chris was still standing there letting the sisters go first.

The city became a blur and before she knew it they were back in the manor.

"I have to go and release the Phoenixes." Chris said touching their foreheads again and Paige felt the cool sensation she had felt the first time leave her.

"I'll be back in a bit." Chris said but mostly to her, "We need to talk."

Paige nodded as Chris orbed away. As soon as he was gone both of her sisters turned to face her.

TBC.

Please Review!!!


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Okay guys here is the next chapter I hope you guys like it. I also want to thank you all for reviewing and for sticking with this story. I also want to thank those anonymous reviews, you guys are insightful and encouraging too!

Chapter 25:

The Halliwell sisters sat in the living room. Leo was there too, and Piper had Wyatt sleeping in her arms. They all waited for Chris to come back and after what seemed to be two hours the twenty-year old finally came.

"Did they fill you in?" Chris asked Leo as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall waiting for someone to start.

Leo nodded and Paige was ready for her sister's outbursts. They had attacked her when Chris had gone but she had managed to convince them to wait until he returned and also convince them to wait for Leo.

"It doesn't make sense why a Child of the Light would want to kill Wyatt." Leo said with a frown, "I mean Wyatt represents everything that is good."

"Because he's too powerful," Chris answered bitterly, "it makes sense, in a twisted way."

"Can we take Fadhji's word seriously?" Phoebe asked.

"I can't believe you're even questioning it," Paige rolled her eyes. "You saw what happened in there with your own eyes. Fadhji was scared I mean really scared."

"Yeah but" Phoebe trailed off.

"What I want to know is how you got us to the demon city in the first place." Piper glared at Chris and Paige had a sudden urge to just slap Piper.

That was her son, and from what he had said and not said at the same time was that Piper had left Wyatt do what he wanted and in turn left Chris alone. She always thought that Piper would take care of her children but it seemed like her older sister had failed miserably.

"I told you," Chris said, "I kidnapped some Phoenixes that were being dispatched to see Luke. I interfere and I stole their magic. I transfer it to us to cover us, to protect us, and to stop the good magic alarm from going off."

"Just how did you managed that one?" Leo asked suspiciously. "That takes serious magic."

"I learned from the best." Chris said offhandedly as he advert his eyes away from Paige's gaze.

The best was Wyatt. She knew, she knew why Fadhji had been so scared. Paige had seen him and just by being in Twice-Blessed's presence made her shivered. He had been scary and he hadn't even paid attention to her. She didn't want to imagine the grown Twice-Blessed-god/Emperor putting his attention to her.

"Who would that be?" Leo asked.

"Do I have to prove myself to you every time?" Chris asked crossing his arms over his chest even tighter.

Leo narrowed his eyes but kept quiet. Piper however did not.

"What you did was irresponsible, we could have gotten hurt." She said, "killed even."

"I doubt it," Chris said, "you are the Charmed ones and you had Phoenix magic for the extra kick."

"Do you think this is funny?" Piper asked him, she looked pissed now.

"Okay everyone back to their corners." Phoebe said placing a hand on her sister's shoulder.

Everyone fumed in their own way until Paige turned to Chris.

"What are we going to do?" she asked, "I mean how are we going to find the one responsible? It's not like the book has any vanquishing potions against the sources of good."

Chris stared at her and his look was thoughtful.

Paige ignored her older sister's glare directed at Chris and herself.

"Maybe he was right." Chris finally said and Paige knew what he was talking about even if the rest of the room didn't.

"No." Paige shook her head getting up.

She thought of all the bad things she had seen in the future, everything she had seen and heard. She remembered how Wyatt ordered his own family to be tortured and killed, she remembered him electrocuting his baby brother because he believed he could. She thought of her poor daughter Hally, and her son Henry. She thought of Hope, Chris's daughter.

"You can't think like that," she said strongly even though her eyes began to water. "Not after everything. What about Hope?"

The rest must have been so confused but Paige held his eyes.

"Don't you dare," Chris snarled, "don't you dare…"

"What about Bianca?" Paige pressed, "and Eric, and Marko…"

Chris walked away to the window away from them. He was shaking and Paige went around the sofa to his side.

"They didn't deserve it," she pressed on.

"Stop!" he turned around and held her above the ground with his power and Paige felt as though with his command she would cease to exist.

Her heart hammered and she was frozen from those cold and calculating green eyes but alas he let her go and Paige stumbled for her footing. She looked at him as he had his back to her with his fist tight on his sides.

"I need to get out of here." He orbed and Paige let go of the deep breath she had been holding.

"Oh my gosh!" Phoebe held her. "are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"That little bastard I'm going to kill him!" Piper threatened.

"Don't." Paige warned her sisters. "You don't know how hard it is for him."

"Paige he tried to kill you!" Leo agreed with the older Charmed ones.

"If he wanted me dead I already would have been." Paige said, "He just needs to believe in everything he has fought for. He has to or else everything is lost."

The other adults looked at each other completely perplexed.

TBC.

Please Review!!!!


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Hello everyone, I want to thank you guys for the reviews, they make my day so please keep them coming.

Also after this chapter I want to hear what you guys's opinion is towards Chris. I know I've asked you before but after this chapter I wonder if you guys still have the same opinion. So I can't wait until you guys have to say.

I also want to know what you guys think of Paige and her relationship with the people around her. Piper and Phoebe, what you guys think of them, and why and don't forget about Leo. Now back to the story.

Chapter 26:

Paige orbed to P3 but the office seemed like it had not been used for days. Just to make sure she wondered around the streets to the club's neighborhood, but as she found absolutely nothing she orbed to the next possible spot, The Golden Gate Bridge.

He wasn't there either. As she took in the scenery she remembered how it all went down with her sisters and brother-in-law couple of hours ago.

"You don't trust me." Paige had said simply after a long heated debate between herself and her sisters. "I saw the future, I was there, and I asked you to trust me, but it seems like you don't trust me."

"That's not true!" Phoebe cried with her voice and features dripping with shock hurt.

"It is true," Paige nodded sadly to herself.

"Can you just back up a bit and explain what happened in the future?" Piper tried.

Paige shook her head.

"You heard it from Chris that someone was after Wyatt. You heard it from me that something was after Wyatt and that he would grow up terrorizing people. Today you witnessed it with your own eyes and heard it with your own ears the warning from the Chromne that something was was going after Wyatt. That Wyatt would grow up to terrorize people for power." Paige went on disappointed with the two women she had learned to call family. "Can that be enough?"

"What about Chris?" Piper asked nonetheless.

"What about Chris?" Paige asked back.

"Well why did he attack you?" Piper pressed, "Why does he know all of this demonic stuff? Who is he?"

Paige couldn't hide the hurt from her face as she stared at Piper, "What did you want Piper?" she asked tiredly to the sister who had hurt her through her betrayal, "An exclusive story about Chris? Sorry that's not going to happen. I asked you to trust me and I've told you as much as you need to know. I've told you about Wyatt and you still refuse to listen to me or to others."

"Paige try to understand from our point of view." Leo tried to amend softly, "I'm trying to do what you told me to do. It's not hard trusting you, it's hard trusting him. Really I am trying my best, but Chris does some questionable things."

Paige looked at her brother-in-law and sighed, he really was trying.

"You said that Fadhji said that a Child of the Light was trying to get to Wyatt." Leo pointed out, "What if that force is Chris."

"It's not." Paige said with confidence as she tried her patience with her family.

"But how do you know?" Leo asked.

"I just do." Paige reassured him, "Chris would never hurt Wyatt."

Paige remembered the day that future Leo, the Sisters Two, and Eric had been executed. She remembered being in that dank building crying for the family she had lost. Crying for the messed up world the future beheld for her. She remembered Chris saying that he was the Source of all Good that, Holly, one of her daughters, died believing in. She remembered that she had yelled at Chris for not being able to kill Wyatt and she remembered when he had revealed the reason why he couldn't: 'He's my brother' he had screamed.

Paige had left her family there to think while she went to her room. After hours of waiting for the twenty-year old who had fled the manor she had gone out to look for him. Just what was he up to? Was he actually considering Wyatt's philosophy? What if he did decide that Wyatt was right and he went back to the future? What if he joined him?

All of these thoughts ran through her mind as she watched the scenery from up on the Gate. She decided to go back to the manor and try scrying for him again. Phoebe had gone to a date, and Piper had gone to her dad's, she guessed that Leo was Up There. As she walked downstairs to look for crystals she saw Chris standing alone near the windows of the sun room looking out.

"Hey," she said softly and hoping she wouldn't spook him.

Chris glanced at her direction but then turned his attention back outside.

She knew that she had hit him low, but he needed to hear it. Marko and the others did not sacrifice their lives and put all of their hopes and dreams on him if he was just going to join Wyatt at the end.

"I couldn't save any of them at the end." He said in a hoarse and hushed whisper after along pregnant pause of awkward silence. "What good am I if I can't protect the people I love?"

"But they trusted you," Paige said with her voice just above a whisper, "They loved you. All of them."

"What good did that do to them?" Chris asked bitterly, "I'm a failure. After all of this fighting, all of this suffering, and all of the dead and decay falling around me. Why?"

Paige didn't have an answer for him. She didn't know what to say.

"From of all the evil in the world, from all of the power in the world I wonder if I ever made a difference?" Chris asked, "You know the Source wants me back. He wants me by his side, to rule by his side. He wants me there, he wants me so bad that he's willing to do anything to get me back, even rip my soul from the Afterlife. And I ask myself, why?"

"Why what?" Paige asked.

"Why does he?" Chris turned to face her and she saw his eyes were oceans of pain. "Why does he want me back, why does he want me at all? He says that he loves me, that he wants things how they were once before: Him and I against the world. He would say, "We're the Charmed Halliwell Brothers, the unstoppable force with nothing to stand in our way." He talks about power and how wonderful asset I will be with him.

Leo talked about how the Universe had picked me to be the Source of all Good. The good of what? The good to hurt? The good to get them kill?

They both saw me as a weapon, each with their own reasons. They both said that they did the things they did because they loved me."

Paige felt her throat clog with bitter bile as he went on.

"I don't understand their love. It hurts too much for me to love them back. Mom once told me that she would give her life for me because she loved me. That she would protect me even if it meant her death. Bianca was the same, so was Marko.

But what about me, when they went off dying for my sake did they actually think of me? Where they that selfish to be left alone? Were they that weak?"

Paige fought off the tears that stung her eyes.

"I think of Eric, and he said that he would have done anything to have his little brother back. He said he loved him and that he missed him. But not once did I see Eric trying to reach out to his brother. Not once, the only thing I saw was that he was trying to impose the 'old morals' back into Aric.

Leo was the same, and Wyatt was no different."

Paige couldn't tear her stare from him, his eyes were the window to his soul and she could see the endless sea of pain, hurt, betrayal, confusion, trauma, and the old man that he had been forced to grow up to be. She could see the wound that would not heal, his heart.

She thought about that time when she had been in the past and from what she had heard she could see his distress. Wyatt had been a father to him, he had been everything, he had been raised by him, all of the teachings and long lonely days, they had been devoted to Wyatt. From what she could tell, ever since he found out that Wyatt was using him to do evil he had never returned to Wyatt. She could only guess how distraught he had been, to even contemplate to end his life.

He had fought so hard on the side of Good, to keep the precious balance she herself had learned to protect, the Charmed legacy. What people and the Universe required of him, and he had sacrificed so much. Then to find out what he fought so hard to protect was the thing that destroyed his life and taken away the lives of those he cared for the most.

Paige let a tear fall. She understood then that he hadn't decided to turn back to his brother, but had questioned that perhaps in some distant reality Wyatt had been right about Good and Evil, that perhaps there was no such thing, but power that corrupted, and two sides that fought for it, with each protecting their own. Not once had he forgotten the people he loved as she had proclaimed in her sheer panic.

TBC.

Please review!!!


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Hello everyone I just wanted to say "Thank you" for the reviews. I know that last chapter was sad and very emotional so this chapter will bring it down a little. It pains my heart to write it so I bet it pains your heart by reading as well. Since I don't get access to reply to the anonymous reviewers I want to thank you publicly, I'm so happy that you do review and that you put so much thought in telling me what you like/dislike, understand/don't understand…etc.

If anyone has a question please ask, and please have patience because I'm going to introduce a different world than what you're used to (or at least I hope that I'm doing that) so in order for you guys to understand the crazy things that goes through my mind then I implore patience with me. So if you guys are confused with how I word things or simply don't understand just ask and I'll try to explain it to you in a different manner.

Now back to the story…

Chapter 27:

"I'm sorry," Paige said after a while and wiping her tear stained face, "for those things I said to you earlier."

"I know." Chris nodded, "but you're right and they're true."

"Do you want to rest?" Paige asked changing the subject after a moment of silence, she didn't feel so right about it. "Eat something?"

Chris shook his head, "I'm not hungry and I'm too tried to rest."

"Eat something and rest, you'll feel better afterwards." Paige pressed.

He shook his head. "We need to put together an M.O." He said crossing his arms over his chest thinking and already forgetting that she was also in the room.

"M.O.?" Paige asked.

"Modus Operandi." Chris said offhandedly.

"Come again?" Paige asked.

"It's a method of putting together evidence to help us find clues to the perpetrator's intentions." Chris explained, "This way we can narrow our search to find the one responsible for Wyatt's kidnapped and if we can figure out who is responsible we'll be able to study their traits of habits so we can apprehend them."

Paige was impressed by the way he thought and the way he was. Not one minute ago he was wallowing in the deep misery of the merciless life he lead, and now he was cultivating a plan to keep fighting and to keep going. She felt guilty but she rather put up with the strong minded nephew than the broken man he was inside.

"Did you do this last time?"

"Yes," Chris said, "I just have to start again but now we'll start looking at our own side. It might be more difficult as I don't have enough access and if we poke around too much we might just scare them off."

"Oh excuse me, but I don't really care how he feels if he goes after my nephew." Paige frowned.

"You will if we make them jumpy or desperate enough to do something drastic." Chris pointed out.

Paige watched him as he began to calculate things again. Paige began thinking too: who would go after Wyatt? How were they supposed to narrow their search when she didn't even know where to start? The population was too big, it could be anyone!

As she stood there thinking and the more she went around it the more irritated she begot. She had sat on one of the sofas and soon she snuggled against it. Just who would do that to them? Who would do that to Wyatt? The only ones responsible she could come up with were demons and not any creatures that were the good side.

"If I remember correctly" Chris finally said, by now the sun had gone down a long time ago.

"Fadhji said "Child of the light." And that means only one thing."

"What?" Paige looked at him intently.

"It rules out all the creatures," he said, "Fairies, Valkyries, Gnomes, Giants, Leprechauns, well you get the picture." Chris said, "It has to be someone with human traits. So Witches, Oracles, Psychics, Avatars, Whitelighters and even Elders, are you following me?"

Paige felt horrified that all the things she fought so hard to protect were responsible for an Evil so unimaginable that a Chromne had screamed and had been scared of. If a demon was scared of something that they should be praising then it really wasn't something that the good side wanted either. She thought of the list that Chris had mentioned, they were all good and it just hurt her that they would betray them with something like that.

"Come with me." Chris began walking up the stairs, and as Paige followed him she noticed that the grandfather clock read that it was two in the morning.

She followed him to the attic and as she entered she saw that he was moving around until he found the wall suitable for what he was going to start working on. He reminded her of some cop show as he began to put points up.

Pieces of papers that said the strongest forces, their categories were larger, and the lesser forces of good still had their space in the wall. Chris grabbed the book from its podium and he began to flip through the pages.

"You look at every entry in the book that has any source of Good." Chris ordered, "Write down their traits, and put them under this sub-categories. I'll go and look for a ___Grimoire_ to help us expand our search."

"And by Grimoire you mean an Evil version of the Book of Shadows." Paige voiced.

"Yes," Chris told her, "They're the ones that have vanquishing potions and spells towards good entities. That's exactly what we need."

"But what if we raise an alarm to whoever is responsible?" Paige voiced what worried her.

"Not with Grimoires they are always getting stolen by other demons." Chris said, "This case it won't be any different."

Paige frowned but nodded. She grabbed the book from its podium and took it to the sofa the attic had as she began reading when he orbed away.

She woke up with a startle when Piper had accidently bumped into the table.

"Sorry," Piper apologized, "I was just here to ask if you wanted to eat something."

Paige stretched as she felt all of her back stiff. She had fallen asleep in the middle of reading and she didn't know when or if Chris had come back at all.

"Yes," Paige told her getting up.

"What is this?" Piper asked pointing to the wall.

"We're working on an M.O." Paige told her feeling guilty she had fallen asleep.

She didn't know she had been so tired.

"M.O.?" Piper asked.

"It's when we put information together to catch the bad guys." Paige explained.

"I know what M.O. means." Piper frowned as she read the categories that Chris had put up few hours ago.

"But why is it that there are only forces of good and not you know…evil." Piper pointed out.

"Well that is to narrow our search for whoever is responsible for kidnapping Wyatt." Paige explained.

"Is this the reason why you slept up here?" Piper asked rhetorically.

Paige nodded as she left the book back to the podium and walked downstairs hoping to catch the bathroom empty.

It was during her last bite when Chris came down the stairs looking annoyed.

"I thought I left you up in the attic researching, I didn't see any progress." He accused.

"Are you by any chance talking about my notebook?" Paige asked pointing to the notebook she had been keeping since she had started studying the Book of Shadows.

"When you're done with that you should burn it." He voiced wisely.

"Why?" Phoebe asked as she sipped her coffee.

"It can land on the wrong hands," Chris said looking at her, "Imagine, they can't get to the Book of Shadows but they can get to Paige's notebook."

"Gosh you're so neurotic," Piper said as she held a fuzzy Wyatt.

"Do you want to eat?" Paige asked before the atmosphere got even worse.

"No," Chris said folding his arms over his chest. "What I wanted was to see the research you have done."

"It's not much Chris," Paige stated sadly.

"Yeah because you fell asleep." Phoebe accused jokingly.

"At least I'm trying to look after this family." Paige narrowed her eyes.

"Enough." Chris ordered, "Let me see your notebook."

"I thought it was too dangerous," Paige teased but handed it to him anyways.

She made a mental note to burn it as soon as she could.

He was already leaving the kitchen when Wyatt orbed to his arms.

"Kwis!" he giggled.

Chris's eyes went wide as he looked around the room frantically.

"Here!" he said handing him back to his mother quickly.

Wyatt began to cry and Leo orbed into the kitchen stopping Chris from leaving the kitchen twice that morning.

"It's okay Wyatt." Piper cooed sharing a look with Phoebe.

"Chris!" Paige called after him as the young man practically ran out before he could be stopped again.

"What was that all about?" Phoebe asked.

Paige looked to the direction he had left as she imagined him pacing in the attic.

"Why did he freak out?" Piper asked cooing her son but Leo had taken the crying baby away from his mother.

"It must be hard for him." Paige said out loud without thinking, "holding a baby version of Wyatt and having to leave his own baby behind."

"What?" The three adults asked in unison.

TBC.

Please Review!!!


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Thanks so much for the lengthy reviews! Love 'em! I know that these chapters might seem a little slow but please bare with me as I try to introduce this world. I don't want people to get confused or be left behind. So if you have questions please ask me…now back to the story!!!!

Chapter 28:

Paige returned her glance to her cup of coffee. She hadn't meant to spill that secret out, it had just popped out. She debated of whether or not to elaborate on the subject as her sisters and Leo kept pressing her on the matter.

She thought how they didn't trust him, so maybe if she said a little bit about Hope they might see a more sensitive side of Chris. Maybe with that they would learn to trust him a little, well at least tolerate him without insulting or questioning his motives.

"Her name is Hope." She finally said deciding that this was the best tactic to convince at least one of her sisters to cooperate more. "She was about five. I don't know her history but I do know that she was cursed by Wyatt."

"What?" Piper asked disbelieving.

Paige looked up from her cup at her sister but she went on directing her words to Phoebe. She knew Phoebe's wish of having a family of her own. She knew that she had a gentle side when it came to children, children that she believed she would never have.

Paige thought of Phoebe's girls from the future. Prudence, Phoebe's oldest, she had witnessed die in the executions. Chris had said that Penny, Phoebe's second child, had been killed by Prudence by saving Luke's life. Then Patricia had been killed by a demon named Zankou, Wyatt's first-right-hand in command before Aric. She had died to distract Chris and make him lose control of his power so that Zankou could kill him. Phoebe had died and the family she had craved for so long had followed her one by one.

"Why would he do that?" Leo asked holding his son to his chest as the boy calmed down on his father's Elder robes.

"I don't know." Paige said truthfully, "All I know is that the last time we saw her she was too sick to even eat. She stayed by Chris's side the rest of the day but then we were…"

Paige stopped as she remembered. They had been attacked by Wyatt's army. Chris had pleaded Sarah in the middle of all that chaos, death, and confusion to take his daughter to safety. Paige remembered Hope trying to reach out to him and she had cried out "daddy". It was heart wrenching and she buried her face on her hands trying not to cry.

"Paige?" Phoebe asked softly.

Paige made the memories stay back as she cleared her throat.

"I better go and help him." She wiped the sorrow from her face with her hands before she left the kitchen.

As soon as she was upstairs she engulfed couple of breaths to steady herself.

Chris was putting names next to pictures with couple of items up on the wall.

"Hey," she greeted, "I'm sorry I fell asleep."

Chris looked at her and simply nodded before he went back to what he was doing.

"Who are all of these people?" she asked not recognizing the pictures and names he was putting underneath the category of witches.

"Strong covens." Chris explained, "Dangerous and powerful covens with craft that outlives our own."

"I thought we were the strongest family?" Paige asked.

"We are. And with Wyatt under our name we're stronger." Chris explained further, "But that doesn't mean that other covens aren't strong and don't present a threat. Many of the older covens prefer the traditional system in practicing witchcraft."

"Traditional system?" Paige asked, why as it that he always knew so much, things that should have been obvious by now. Things that she should have looked into ever since she had learned that she was a witch-whitelighter.

"The traditional system is when the witch remains undetected by mortals. They don't integrate with mortals and they rather have their homes between spaces. Old run down buildings that are in fact large mansions. Take Magic School for instance, it operates in the same manor. That's why the older covens support Magic School.

Magic School promotes solitude and segregation from the rest of mortal community, so in other words, the non-witches. Our family is known as the "Renounce system". Basically we hide under 'normal' living circumstances and try to live under the rules of the mortal life."

"Really?" Paige asked, she didn't know that they had categories and that there was so much politics in the magical community between witches. "Why are we called _Renounce_?"

"Because we renounce the traditional way and most of the times we renounce the existence of the higher powers." Chris explained further as he put up another name. "They are called that because they separate themselves from the magical witch community and the magical community in general. Over generations they tend to forget or stop practicing the craft. Other times they refuse to do good and take matters on their own hands.

The Renounce system is the system that has created more warlocks over the turn of century. This system is relatively new comparing."

"Who are the people you are putting up?" Paige asked as there were various of pictures he was putting up with names and annotations.

"They are the patriarchs of their respected coven." Chris explained, "Take the Gilbert family for example, they're best known for their pyrokinesis."

He had pointed out to an old man who seemed unaware of the camera.

"Is this what you've been doing all this time?" Paige asked, "Stalking people?"

"Yes," Chris admitted shamelessly, "as far as they know, I'm just another whitelighter."

"But what if they discover that you are our whiteligher?" Paige asked fascinated by the new found information of her world, "Aren't they like Renounce system haters?"

"They're millions of whitelighers roaming around those places," Chris told her, "whitelighers like the feel of good magic, we like to bathe in it when we are not constantly called by a charge."

Paige looked at him, he really knew his stuff. He just kept on amazing her with his knowledge.

"What?" Chris asked.

"Nothing." She said as she kept on looking at him. "It's just that you're amazing."

She saw him blush slightly looking away from her, "I need to go, you keep looking for anything in the Book of Shadows. I also brought a Grimoire so you can cross reference. Call me if you need anything."

She nodded as he orbed away. Paige looked around her, and with him gone she felt overwhelmed with the stack of books he had brought her from the library of Magic school. She sighed, there was no one here to just tell her the answer or minimize the workload so she flopped down on the beaten couch and began reading. It was going to be a long day she could just tell.

TBC.

Please Review!


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Hello everyone Thanks so much for your awesome support! Even though this chapter is short I will update tomorrow just to let you know. Well enjoy!

Chapter 29:

She found very interesting things; all the books he had given her were so fascinating. She had never thought that the magical community was so rich! Ever since she had become a Charmed one she had only been exposed to the bad things, the evil, the demons, the constant fighting. The lives that people who followed the Traditional system were full of life and good and magic that she wondered if Piper read and included herself more to it she could finally find the peace of normalcy she always craved for.

Her son Wyatt was the most powerful being that had ever been created, she had met his evil older version and her imagination couldn't take her far enough to the possibilities he could do in the side of good. Piper also had another son, Chris, who was second only to Wyatt. Maybe even more, after all the Universe had named him the Source of all Good.

She still didn't know what that meant exactly but she could only guess that it had something to do with the weird white power he had showed in the future. If Piper made sure that her children were raised around the magical community then her sons would have the opportunity to be raised normal.

Then she remembered what Chris had told her, he had said that they had never fit in the magical community. She didn't understand why that would be so, when they were suppose to be the beacon of everything that was good. They represented good magic, but if she thought of it that way then she could understand why people would fear them and even despite them, or envy them.

They were strong, no, that was not right, they were powerful, but together they were unstoppable. The Wyatt from the future knew that. That was the reason why he wanted his brother at his side. They were an inevitable force, Chris had told her that's what Wyatt often said, and no one could stop them.

Wyatt had wanted them to be revered and even worshiped. That was what she had gathered from what Chris had told her. She thought of her nephew, he was so young. She sometimes forgot that he was just a baby himself and here he was well beyond his years. Experiencing things that she herself had never gone through or even thought possible.

Paige was so lost in her mind and research that she didn't hear Phoebe calling her name.

"Wha?" she asked dumbly.

"Just wanted to bring you this." She said holding a cup of tea and some sandwiches.

"Are these peace offerings?" Paige asked amused.

"So you want them?" Phoebe asked holding the tray.

Paige thought about it, she wondered if Phoebe was being genuine, so she decided to give her middle sister the benefit of the doubt.

"Sure." She told her.

TBC.

Please Review!!!


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Okay guys I promised you to put up this chapter today and so here it is. I just noticed today I have 200+ reviews!!! I'm so excited, thanks everyone!

Chapter 30:

"Leo." Paige heard Chris say, they were alone in the attic while she had gone down to make a quick call to Phoebe to come back to the manor as soon as she could. "You can't stay down here, and you know why, you know what would happen."

"I don't care about that." Paige heard Leo snap sharply.

"It's your responsibility!" Chris argued, "For how long are you going to post-pone it?"

"My family is my responsibility!" Leo argued back, "my son is my responsibility! I won't go up there until I know that my son is safe."

"Your son is safer with you gone." Chris bit back.

"I don't want to hear this." Leo cut him off.

"Why because you know it's true?" Chris challenged, "What better way to protect him if you are Up There? We need eyes and ears everywhere, Leo. You're on top in the chain of command. We need your help Leo, and for that we need you to go back to Elderland. We need you to save yourself…"

"Isn't it a little bit too late for male bonding?" Leo dared.

Chris didn't say anything and before he got a chance to do so Paige let her presence be known. Soon both son and un-known father were acting normally.

They had been working hard for the next three months, and they had been able to cross out a lot of potential Wyatt kidnappers, but still they didn't know who it could be. Phoebe had made a good point one evening when the four of them had huddled together up in the attic when she had voiced that maybe the thought hadn't crossed the kidnapper's mind yet.

She had made such a good point that Chris, Leo, and Paige had agreed. The only one not on board in the whole idea was Piper. She kept doing her things and went about her day, and vanquished demons and rescued innocents but she refused to believe that her baby son would grow up to be the very evil she fought every day.

The previous day the house had become so hostile and the tension between Piper and Chris had gone up so high that the young witchlighter had orbed out and he had been missing ever since. So when Paige found him in the attic crossing out the entire Avatar community she had been surprised that his mood had not improved. She had noticed whenever he couldn't control his temper, which didn't happen often, he orbed away, but usually when he came back it was as though nothing had happened. So when he shot a half-glare at her direction she felt slightly annoyed.

She hadn't done anything, for she had been doing exactly what he asked for, so he didn't need to take out his anger out on her. She let it go though giving him the other half of her sandwich she had just fixed herself for peace treaty.

"No thanks." He bit and went back to read frantically through some thick ancient texts. He was using a compass on a celestial map and did some calculations that at the moment Paige didn't want to ask.

So she went to the couch and started reading where she had left off before she had gone to her little break. Soon Phoebe arrived to the attic when she came back from work and began working too.

Sometime after two hours Phoebe stretched and Paige noticed that her sister was bored. It was clear on her face and as Paige glanced at Chris she could just tell that things between them might just shatter if he noticed it too.

"Guess what!" Phoebe suddenly exclaimed making Chris look up from his work.

"What?" Paige asked giving side glances at her young nephew from the future.

"Jason is coming home from Hong Kong." Phoebe smiled happily, "I'm going to meet him tomorrow night."

Paige made herself smile, because she knew that Jason was not part of Phoebe's future but a Cupid and her ex-husband.

"I'm so excited to see him," Phoebe went on and Paige noticed that Chris's shoulders had tensed, "I haven't seen him in three weeks."

"Can you just focus?" Chris finally snapped making Phoebe frown.

"Excuse me?" Phoebe challenged and Paige just wished that her sister hadn't said anything.

She didn't know how Chris controlled his temper but as far as she was concerned she didn't want his wrath on her. She had seen it a bit on Piper yesterday which in return Piper had not been able to calm down either. From what she could tell Chris had inherit her temper when she was mad, even though he had more control over it.

"You heard me." Chris snapped, "If you're so busy looking for love go and look for it elsewhere. I'm trying to work."

"You're not the only one that is looking for Wyatt's kidnaper." Phoebe said irritated and Paige let a small protesting moan escape her throat.

"Whatever" Chris turned his attention away from the middle Charmed sister, "Just be quiet, I can't concentrate with your nonsense."

"My life isn't nonsense!" Phoebe got up shaking from head to toe, "You have no right to talk to me like that. You know what I've taken a lot of your crap. I've seen how you treat Paige as though she was your personal servant."

"Leave me out of it," Paige voiced from her couch but she went unnoticed as Phoebe went on ranting to Chris's tensed back.

"I've seen how you talk back to Piper. She's Wyatt's mother you know. You can't expect her to just roll over because you come from the future and claim that the world is bad. We've changed timelines before, and they've turned out just fine." Phoebe huffed.

Paige's eyes went wide as she jumped startled. Out of rage Chris slammed his fist on the table. Some things vibrated as he controlled his power, and he turned to face Phoebe.

"You have no idea what you're talking about." He said low and dangerously, "You've been lucky so far in all of your vanquishes. None were planned out and each and one of them were reckless. I've studied your history and tactics and believe me things could easily gone bad."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Phoebe asked offended and Paige got up but she didn't know what she could do if Chris decided to do something.

"All you've ever cared about was your own dam happiness. You never did try to look after the ones that needed you the most. You are selfish Phoebe, you just don't know it yet. You will find that out as soon as you get what you've always wanted." Chris snapped, "So get the hell out my way. I don't care if Piper believes me or not, I will save Wyatt. He's my only priority even if his mother and aunt are too selfish and narrow-minded to see the threat that awaits them.

Your sister has seen it and still you don't trust her completely. I asked your sister to help me to save Wyatt and she promised me she would do it to stop what is coming, no matter the consequences."

Chris looked away from them, he took his menacing and imposing being away from Phoebe and Paige who was now standing closest to her sister.

He shook his head and orbed out. Paige knew that he went to cool off, he had probably ranted on something that he probably shouldn't have.

"Are you okay?" Paige asked as she noticed that Phoebe's face had gone pale.

"Yeah." Phoebe nodded, but her hands were shaking.

"Who is he Paige," Phoebe pled. "Please Paige tell me who is he."

"He's a blessing in disguise." Paige echoed the words she had said long time ago the first time she had talked to her family when she had come back from the future.

"Paige." Phoebe said, her eyes holding all of her begging, she was in shock, and Paige knew why, Chris could be scary when he wanted to be.

TBC.

Please Review!!!!


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Hey everyone I hope you guys like this chapter and thanks so much for the reviews!

Chapter 31:

Paige wondered why Chris was loosing it. It wasn't like him. It was as though he was way too desperate as though he was racing against an invisible clock. What was making him so jumpy? He wouldn't normally respond like that towards anyone of them, only once to her when she had mentioned Hope, Marko, Bianca, and Eric, but that had been a totally different occation.

She did not deny that she had been scared when he had turned his impenetrable gaze on her, but she had to believe that he wouldn't hurt her. Just as in this case, he wouldn't have hurt Phoebe, but he sure could give them a fright.

As she thought over the reason why Chris was loosing control over his temper something very obvious crossed her mind. He was a Halliwell, with his mother's temper and with his father's stubbornness.

"Where is Piper?" Paige suddenly asked, "Leo?"

Paige turned to see that Phoebe had sat down shaken and frustrated.

"Piper is in the park with Leo and Wyatt." Phoebe answered half-heartedly.

Paige looked around her, considering what she was going to revealed next.

"I want you to promise me something Phoebe." She started, and now she understood Chris's urgency.

Phoebe looked up curiosity taking over her current state of being.

"What?"

"I need you to promise me that you will not speak what I'm about to say to anyone." Paige looked at her sister's eyes. "Promise me."

"I promise." Phoebe agreed after a few seconds of intense staring.

Paige took a large gulp of air before she set on her decision.

"I know who Chris really is." She began. "He came to the past to save Wyatt."

Phoebe looked at her as though she had heard of this before, but before the middle sister could interrupt her Paige went on.

"He loves Wyatt, because he's Wyatt's little brother." Paige spilled it out before she could regret it, "His name is Chris Perry Halliwell."

The color from Phoebe's face fell and all that was left was a shocked and pallid woman.

"What?" Phoebe exclaimed getting to her feet again. "Why didn't he say anything?"

"Future consequences." Paige voiced Chris's most known line.

"But we're family!" Phoebe tried reasoning.

"Believe me. We don't want the future in worst ways than what already is." Paige voiced echoing Chris again.

Phoebe sank back to her seat again with her hand over her mouth.

"We have to tell Piper." She said.

"No." Paige said sternly, "she cannot know."

"But he's her son." Phoebe gasped, "Oh he looks so much like Piper!"

"That's exactly why we can't tell her." Paige shook her head, "It will freak Piper out, and you promised me Phoebe."

"Yes, well that was before you spilled his real identity to me." Phoebe tried reasoning.

"I said no." Paige stood straighter trying to mimic Chris from earlier.

Paige ran a hand over her face, "I told you not to make you feel any better or to comply to your wishes of knowing. I told you because I believe that Chris needs our help."

"What?" Phoebe asked.

"It just came to me right now," Paige voiced, "Chris needs to be conceived in order for him to come to the past to warn us about the kidnapper."

"What?" Phoebe asked again.

"We need to get Piper and Leo together in order for them to make Chris." Paige voiced, "or else he'll never be born. He'll cease to exist."

"But we can't make Piper and Leo do anything," Phoebe said, "They're divorced."

"Well I guess we're going to need a love potion then." Paige thought.

"Paige!" Phoebe exclaimed appalled.

"Listen," Paige said stronger and yet softer, "We don't know what's coming, and we are going to need Chris in this battle. He knows more stuff than you can't ever imagine. He's our only hope. If he's not conceived then we'll never be warned in the first place. I mean the future ahead of us would be worse off!"

"But we can't just make Piper and Leo get magically back together," Phoebe said, "its wrong."

"Why not?" Paige asked, "I mean they're both magical and their son is magical, why not? It beats being gone forever."

"Are you listening to yourself?" Phoebe asked, "We can't just open up those wounds. Piper and Leo were happy until Chris cruelly split them up."

"We're talking about protecting the future Phoebe." Paige argued.

"And I'm talking about the hearts of two very important people to me." Phoebe argued back.

"What about your nephew?" Paige asked, "Don't you think that Piper's heart would be better rested if she knew that her son was safe than having her relationship with Leo destroyed?"

"You are not making any sense Paige," Phoebe rubbed her temples. "We can't do that."

"Sorry Phoebe," Paige shook her head, "you can't do that, me on the other hand, will. I vowed to protect Wyatt, to safe the future and if it means to have to open Leo's and Piper's heart to one another again then I will. I rather die than have to live through that hell. To let anyone live through that hell."

"Wait," Phoebe called after her but Paige was determined to make that potion. "Paige wait!"

Once in the kitchen when she was looking for the ingredients Phoebe finally got her chance to get her attention.

"We'll do it my way first," Phoebe said, "If it doesn't work than we'll try it your way. Please."

"I can't take that chance." Paige said, "We don't know how long Chris has left. I'll do my potion and instead of trying to talk to me out of it you'd better start acting cupid and try to get Leo and Piper laid."

"That's crude" Phoebe frowned, "Can't we just try to find out?"

"Find out what?" Paige asked as she started heating up the pot and making Phoebe very nervous.

"Just how much time until Chris needs to be conceived?" Phoebe proposed, "Chris might know, you can ask him. Please Paige lets not jump into action just yet, it's our sister we're talking about."

"And she loves Leo." Paige reasoned.

"You know how hard it was for her to let him go," Phoebe uttered. "Please just ask him, than we'll decide what to do."

"And if he refuses to tell me?" Paige asked her, "What if he lies to me about it?"

"Why would he?" Phoebe asked.

Paige shook her head. Phoebe just didn't understand the world that Chris came from. In Phoebe's world family was everything, but in Chris's world, family was something that was almost non-existent and could turn to be deadly. To him, family was pain, with a twisted sense of responsibility smashed with guilt and love.

"I'll ask him," she said, "and we'll decide then."

"Thank you." The middle sister cried.

TBC.

Please Review!!!


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Hey guys thanks so much for staying with me and the reviews!!!!! I just love them!

*********spoiler alert***********

I'm just writing Phoebe this way because we need some to be the antagonize in this setting.

*********end of spoiler alert*******

Enjoy!

Chapter 32:

Paige had tried everything to locate him, but so far she hadn't had any luck. So she walked to Leo who was feeding Wyatt at that moment while Piper and Phoebe were in the kitchen.

"Hey can you sense for Chris?" she asked her brother-in-law, "I tried scrying and calling a lost witch, but that's kind of useless if he's not lost."

Leo closed his eyes but Wyatt beat him to the punch, "Klauds!"

Leo let a large proud smile grow on him.

"He's in the clouds." He translated his son's baby language to normal English.

"Thanks." She said as Leo orbed her out of there.

She glanced around her. The magic felt like silk around her as if it was cleansing her. She looked around to see at least a hundred whitelighters talking very fast with a clicking sound. She wandered around and she felt like she belonged there even if she didn't understand them.

As she wandered around the clicking started to sound more soothing, like raindrops on still water. And before she knew it she just sat there enjoying the peaceful atmosphere that her surroundings made her feel.

All the darkness she had experienced seemed to be leaving, almost like she was forgetting who she was. She felt calm, and all it took was for other whitelighters to be around as well. They smiled politely at her and Paige smiled back. She felt as though she had gone home.

She was beginning to forget everything, her worries, her aches, and her single identity and started to think more as a whole…until…

"What are you doing here?" the language was harsh, like ax chopping wood on her ears.

"huh?" she asked not really understanding as she glanced to the other's hand on her elbow.

"You're not ready for this place yet." The other one said and everything started rushing to her peaceful mind.

Chris orbed them out of there and as if the spell had been lifted she felt like a flood of her life and worries rush back to her.

"Chris!" Paige exclaimed looking around to find herself on top of the Golden Gate Bridge.

"What were you doing in Jannat?" he asked.

"Jannat?" Paige answered feeling heavy and oppressed, she rather stay up there for comfort but now that she thought over it, the mere thought of going back and loosing herself kind of scared her. "I was looking for you."

Chris shook his head, "why?"

"I wanted to ask you something." Paige answered looking at him.

Chris raised his eyebrows expectedly.

"I wanted to ask you about your conception date." She said bluntly.

"Excuse me?" Chris chocked.

"Well I was thinking about it." Paige said, "Wyatt didn't look too much older than you, two or three years tops. So I was wondering when you were supposed to be born."

Chris sighed and walked over to the edge balancing on his weight. "Who did you tell?"

"What?" Paige asked, he couldn't possibly know that.

"Who did you tell?" he asked again, "was it Phoebe?"

"I…" Paige chocked.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure me out at the moment." Chris said annoyed, "The way I've been snapping at everyone in the manor."

"It was Phoebe." Paige admitted, "Only her, with her promise to keep it quiet."

Chris nodded but Paige didn't know what he meant by that.

"You have to be born," Paige told him, "You have to, for everyone's sake."

"I had hoped that it wouldn't come down to this." Chris said, "I had hoped that I would find the one responsible before I screwed up my own existence."

"Phoebe and I have a plan." Paige encouraged, "Don't worry, we'll make sure you're born."

"I don't think that will be possible." Chris said, "You're going to have to keep fighting after I'm gone."

"Don't say that." Paige told him feeling a frustrated anger towards him, "Don't you care about yourself?"

"No." he said bluntly leaving her empty at his miserable honesty. "I care that Wyatt gets saved in ordered for the world to be safe. It's too bad that my time is almost up."

"When is your conception date?" She asked again not wanting to go down that road.

Chris sighed and ran a hand over his face, "Tomorrow."

"What!" Paige exclaimed, she felt the love potion she had made deep in her pocket.

Paige orbed back to the manor but Phoebe grabbed her arm to stop her from going any further.

"What are you doing?" she asked as Paige tried squirming away.

"Let her go." Chris said full of authority.

Phoebe did and Paige knew that he wanted her to stay.

"We need to do something." Paige voiced, "You can't disappear just yet. You can't leave us because you cannot give up in this fight. We need you to be born Chris."

"Quiet." Chris instructed, "I know what you're saying is true."

"Then why are you stopping me?" Paige asked.

"They can't know." Chris voiced, "You're going in there too hot headed. Calm down Paige and think. Think of a situation to slip the potion you have in your pocket without raising an alarm from them."

"I can't believe this!" Phoebe exclaimed appalled.

"There is no other choice." Chris said.

"Yes there is." Phoebe said, "We can always tell them."

"That is not going to happen." Chris told her.

"But…"

"It's out of the question." Chris concluded looking from Phoebe to Paige, "You keep your mouth shut and Paige will think of the best possible scenario to slip the potion in."

"You can't tell me what to do." Phoebe challenged.

"Don't force my hand." He said making Phoebe's stance shiver under his gaze.

TBC.

Please Review!!!


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Hey everyone!!! Wow I got to say that I got very insightful and positive reviews so I want to thank you for taking the time to do that for me!

Chapter 33:

"This is ridiculous!" Phoebe snarled. "You can't do anything to me, I'm your aunt!"

"Keep it down." Chris ordered, his features growing darker.

"Okay," Paige interfered putting herself between her sister and nephew, "Calm down."

Phoebe looked away but Chris kept his gaze on her.

"What about we don't tell them anything," she said thinking of a way to appease them both and to have the result they needed. "We'll try romancing them for now, and if it doesn't work I'll slip the potion after Wyatt's birthday party tomorrow."

"Fine." Chris said, "but keep in mind what will happen if I don't happen."

Paige nodded and Chris orbed away. She turned to Phoebe.

"Why does he hate me?" Phoebe asked. "Why does he care very little about his family?"

"Oh Phoebe," Paige said feeling sympathy towards her, "he doesn't hate you. He's just under a lot of stress. He needs to get this right or else everything he has lost and left behind would have been for nothing."

"But we're family." Phoebe cried, "he hates me, he probably hates Piper, I've seen how he treats Leo, he hates him."

Paige grabbed her sister's shoulders, "well to gain his trust is not by words but by actions. He'll start to trust you if you show that you care. You need to show him and not treat him like a little kid. He doesn't need someone to take care of him, he needs someone he can rely on, and to be ready when he comes up with a new plan."

"But that is not affection." Phoebe argued.

"That is the only affection he knows." Paige told her. "Come on, we need to romance two people back together.

The two sisters had looked for Leo, Piper, and Wyatt all over the manor but they hadn't found them. Phoebe had given them a call to find that they were out buying toys for Wyatt. They waited until they came back. Phoebe and Paige had tried taking Wyatt with them, "early birthday present" they had told the parents but Piper didn't want to have her son away from her.

So Paige and Phoebe spent the rest of the night up in the attic thinking of a way to romance the ex-couple back together in Wyatt's first birthday.

The birthday party had been a success, the two sisters had put romantic features for the grown ups along with milk and cookies for the kids. The sisters were in the kitchen arguing again as to what they should do because Paige had the potion ready to give to them any moment now.

"Chris!" Phoebe called.

Nothing happened. The sister looked at each other.

"Chris!" Phoebe called again but again nothing happened.

"Chris!" Paige called after a nudge by her sister but to increase their worries nothing happened Chris didn't show up.

"Well maybe he's you know looking for a demon." Paige said hopeful.

"Phoebe. Paige." Piper walked into the kitchen, she looked pale and as though she had been holding back an agonizing cry.

"Piper!" Phoebe exclaimed at the sight of her.

"Can you two come to the living room for a second?" She asked.

Both sisters looked at each other but followed her none the less.

Leo was sitting on the sofa with Wyatt in his arms.

"We have something to tell you." Piper began.

Leo got up kissing his son's crown and holding the one year old closer to him. "I will say it."

Piper sat down trying to hold back her tears.

"I'm leaving."

"What!" Phoebe and Paige exclaimed in unison.

"I'm going back to the heavens." Leo said, "That is where I belong. I wanted to tell you that I'll be watching over all of you. To take care of yourselves and to take care of my son and…"

He didn't finish but his eyes fell on Piper who was finding the carpet fascinating.

"But you belong here with Piper and Wyatt." Phoebe argued. "With your family."

"I know that you don't understand." Leo said, "but I have to do this. This is my responsibility and my calling. I'm putting my son and…the people I love in danger. I'm putting the rest of the Elders at risk. I have to go. I just wanted for you know that I learned to love you two as my sisters. Please take care."

Paige saw with horror as Leo kissed his son good bye and handed him to his mother.

"Take care." She echoed him and they held their gaze.

Leo glanced at them and then back to Piper and Wyatt before Paige saw him dissolve into swirls of white orbs. Piper held Wyatt closer as Phoebe ran to her sister and hugged her tightly. Paige felt numb at her seat.

They had lost Chris. That's why he hadn't come to them when they had called. They had run out of time. She had not followed his orders and because of that she had lost her nephew. She had lost her hope to the future.

Leo was gone, for he was supposed to go up to the heavens when Chris was two, not when Wyatt was one. Everything was wrong. She felt Chris's heavy responsibility fall to her shoulders, his destiny on her. She felt the world on her shoulders. It was heavy, it was too heavy, she was sinking into a dark black hole and no one noticed.

TBC.

Please Review!


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: Hey everyone thanks so much for the reviews! Reminder, keep in mind that everything counts and if you have questions don't hesitate to ask them…thanks, now enjoy!!!

Chapter 34:

She had seen when Phoebe helped Piper to her room. Wyatt was on his playpen, little tears on his blue powder eyes. Paige was in charge of him. From now on she was in charge of him. If she failed much like when Chris had than no one had a future to look forward to.

She didn't know where to start. She didn't know how to do it. Chris was the one with the plans, and he was the one with the brains and the experience. He was the strong one and she followed him. She felt overwhelmed and closed to loosing it as images from the future flashed into her mind.

Her daughters decapitated at her feet, and her faceless husband dead and tortured. Leo and Piper, and Phoebe with her family left like garbage scattered around the ruble. She saw Sarah, and Marko dead, she saw Eric and Hope hanging by a rope from a tall building. Paige grabbed the sides of her head holding in her nightmare.

Then out of no where from somewhere in the distance was her son, laughing at the destruction around him. A shadow levitating in mid air in pure triumph was Wyatt, for he was the bringer of death and the bearer of life. He was just levitating savoring all of the glory brought by his name. His cold-powder blue eyes caught hers and Paige was fixed in fear as she let out a loud horrifying scream.

"Paige!" Chris said.

"What?" Paige asked frightened and confused.

He was dead. How could he be there, he was dead. Leo had left to the heavens, Piper was crying in her room. He had disappeared, yet he was there holding her shaking frame. She let out a loud wail as she buried herself into him. He hugged her tight unaware of what her problem was but comforted her still.

Phoebe and Piper ran down the stairs, Piper's face was stained with tears along with Phoebe's and they heard Wyatt let out his own loud wails. The whole house was crying but a confused witchlighter from the future.

Paige saw from his protective arms that Phoebe was holding her breath with her hands to her mouth. She was shocked, like she had been. He was alive, they hadn't lost him. Paige hugged him tight not wanting him to disappear and Chris rubbed comforting circles on her back.

"Would anyone try to explaining to me why everyone's crying?" Chris asked confused as little Wyatt had orbed himself to his mother's arms and Piper hanged on to her birthday-boy son.

"Leo left." Phoebe explained and Paige composed herself letting Chris go.

She noticed that Chris looked relieved that no one was invading his personal space.

Paige shook her imagination from her mind, as it had been vivid and she had lost it, but Chris had come to her rescue. She was fine, he was back, and the weight of world no longer relied on her but on him. She felt as though she was being selfish but she didn't want it.

It was different when she had the weight on her shoulders as a Charmed One but having it like Chris was carrying it was something different. She had been sucked into the abyss.

"I'm sorry." Chris said looking at Piper, "I know how much he meant to you. Just keep in mind that he went to a better place where he could do some good. The fold of the Elders wouldn't be complete without him, for they are blessed to have him with them."

Piper stared at Chris as if seeing him for the first time. She smiled lightly and nodded. She then excused herself taking Wyatt to her room with her.

Phoebe and Paige were left downstairs with Chris.

"You didn't disappear." Paige stated the obvious.

"I felt that things were okay early this morning." Chris stated looking up to the ceiling to Piper's room.

"Why didn't you come when we called you?" Phoebe asked.

"I couldn't come." He said, "I was talking to someone, and I had to put you on mute."

"Put me on mute?" Phoebe asked amazed and annoyed, "You can do that?"

"Who?" Paige asked instead.

"Okay I wasn't talking I was trying to get his trust." Chris explained, "He's from the Stapelfeldt coven."

"Do they know something?" Paige asked.

"I don't know." Chris said truthfully running his fingers over his hair, "He's heard that I've been poking around lately and he came to see what I was up to."

"So he's suspicious." Phoebe stated.

"Baldric Stapelfeldt has always been a suspicious man." Chris stated.

"You know him?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah," Chris said distantly.

"Listen someone has to look after Piper," Chris said, "I'll go and gain Baldric's trust. And we're going to need someone to keep an eye on Wyatt while his mother tries to recuperate. It's going to be difficult from now on."

TBC.

Please Review!!!


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: Hey thanks guys for the reviews! I want to thank all those anonymous reviewers for the awesome support you give me, and all the others I've been sending you personal feedback. If you haven't received an email back from me do tell me and I'm sorry if I'd missed you. Now back to the story for this is a one chapter Chris arc. Thanks and now back to the story.

Chapter 35:

Baldric Stapelfeldt, what could he say about Baldric Stapelfeldt? Chris knew that he was good. He fought in the Light, but he was fierce and harsh, and his cousin Prudence had seen him like a savior or a hero, and she had followed all of his steps. Baldric hated evil. He would have done anything to destroy it, and he enjoyed each vanquish he performed.

He was twenty-six years old, here in 2003. The first time Chris had met him was when he had been fourteen on his mother's funeral. Who would have thought that three years later he would adopt the man's daughter and rename her Hope.

It wasn't as if he was a vicious man, no he was just very indifferent, and that was what made him hard to deal with. He cared for one thing, and that was to be a fighter of the Light, and in his pursuit on purifying the world of evil he had entangled himself in Wyatt's ideal world. His mistake was to believe that he could rise up one day and take Wyatt's throne and turn it to his own ideal world. Wyatt had used Baldric's coven as an example to warn other covens that no one could rise higher than the Halliwells. He had killed every member and as a reminder to the remaining covens he had cursed Baldric's daughter when she had been two and when Chris had been seventeen.

There was no gray area with him, for there was only black and white. Chris knew that he believed that if someone wasn't on the Light then he would vanquish them. That kind of thinking got him and his family killed.

Chris ran his hand over his hair as he sat waiting for Baldric to show himself. Chris had felt him watching him for the last thirty minutes.

"I take that it was you're doing with the Elder joining the fold." Baldric showed himself and Chris faked a slight surprise.

"He needed to go back." Chris stated truthfully.

"You actually believe that." Baldric noted.

"Why wouldn't I?" Chris asked. "He's an Elder and Elders should stay in the heavens to protect all those entrusted upon them."

"Well said." Baldric nodded.

They stayed quiet until Baldric spoke again.

"Come with me Whitelighter."

"Chris." The younger in age said. "My name is Chris."

Baldric looked at him and smiled knowingly, "very well, Chris."

Chris got up and followed him.

They walked in the magical city concentrated with good magic and seemed to electrify him. He knew that he had stayed with the Children of the Dark for too long. All of his life he had been tainted by them.

He took him to the walls that told the story of the Elders.

"Have you seen this before?" Baldric asked.

He had, he had seen it when he had been trying to save Wyatt from the Elders who had captured him after he and his brother had defeated the Triad. At that time the magical community had been in an uproar when Chris had barged into the heavens committing murder there. In their escape Wyatt had used his energy blast to stop the pursuers from following them, and the Archangels had crashed against this very wall dying.

"No." He answered.

"This mural tells the story of the Elders." Baldric explained, "Do you see this?"

Baldric pointed to the far corner whose mosaic was chipped. "When I was seven years old my grandfather told me of a myth that was whispered a long time ago. He said that a long time ago power roamed freely on the earth.

He said that man and beast worked together but then evil came. Evil turned man and beast against each other until man finally won. But evil wasn't satisfied, for it then turned man against man. In the fight against each other man turned to evil for help. They sacrificed, they killed, and they did these acts among many other monstrosities.

The earth had become so tainted that the Universe chose one man and one devil and put concentration of power in them. We now know of one of them, the Source of all Evil, but the other has long been forgotten."

"Are you saying that the Light has a Source of all Good?" Chris asked already knowing his answer.

"Right here," he pointed to the same spot on the mural, "is where my grandfather began telling me of the myth. Now the myth says that while the Source of all Evil enjoyed his new power and used it to terrorize the Source of all Good used it to protect his followers from Evil.

He created the Underworld for all evil and caged the Source of all Evil in there. All of the Children of the Light were now protected from the Children of the Dark. But by doing that the universe needed its balance.

Before the Source of all Good could disappear he entrusted a group of his children and gave them power. He made them protectors of the Light. They made sure that the seals of the Underworld would never be broken, and all creatures of the Light turned to them, for they became wise, and they were ageless, and they were protectors. We named them Elders."

Chris stared as if in a trance. His father had told him that once.

"Don't trouble yourself much with it though," Baldric said snapping him out of it. "It's barely a myth now, no one believes it, as it was the gibberish talk of an old man dying."

"Then why did you tell it to me?" Chris asked sincerely.

"I don't know." Baldric frowned. "I guess it was nice telling it. I can give it to my children one day or to young whitelighters such as you."

Chris looked at the younger version of Baldric who was still full of ambition and dreams, and that tore his heart. He would have never in a million years had guessed that Baldric had been so full of passion and so driven with desires of an unknown future in front of him.

Chris turned back to the mural, and stared at the small spot at the end. The Source of all Good, the universe had picked him, but why? Until that day he was still confused as to what he should do. What was he suppose to do? He had tried calling the Angels of Destiny but they were chained to the Universe and he was nothing but another fine instrument for something to use.

Frustrated and angry he turned away from the mural and looked as far as his eyes could reach to the distant chatters and goings from the city below. Everything was so beautiful in the past, even the demon cities were beautiful, and the world was beautiful that Chris often forgot that it was real. He felt as though he was just floating and he wondered if that was an effect of the spell he created to take him to the past.

He wondered and hoped that he would succeed or he would die trying. Baldric started walking back to town and Chris followed suit silently before they said good-bye. He heard children playing and it stung his heart. He missed Holy so much. He missed his daughter with her blond curls, and her large hazel eyes, and her laughter and how strong she made him feel. He couldn't help himself but feel guilty, he had left her, and he didn't want to think of the things Wyatt would do to her if he found her.

If he didn't succeed in saving Wyatt he knew for sure that Wyatt wouldn't spare Hope any pain. He would probably keep her alive until she was old enough and kill her before she became a threat. Chris sighed, for he knew he had to control himself. He had to make sure to keep it together, he was strong, and so he had to be strong.

He let his mind wonder somewhere else. He thought of his Aunt Paige and how strong she tried being. She was so young and inexperienced compared to the full grown woman in his future but Chris was starting to see traces of her.

Piper was a mess at that moment. He had never once thought how difficult it had been for his mother to let her husband go. He wondered if Leo told her the consequences if he stayed on the earth any longer.

He thought of Leo, how kind and caring he was in the past comparing to the hard man he had been in the future. He thought of his Aunt Phoebe and he wondered if this time around she would be closer to her sisters once she found her true desires.

Chris thought of his Uncle Cole. He thought of how much love he had for Phoebe and for all of Phoebe's daughters. Chris remembered every aspect of Cole because he was the only family member he had to kill. He hated himself for it, but it had been his Uncle's choice. In his spell his Uncle's blood ran deep.

As Chris stared into the peaceful serenity he thought of Bianca. He remembered asking for her hand in marriage, she had been so happy, but he wondered if she had been half as happy as he had been when she had said yes. Bianca would have liked this world, she once had told him after a night together that she wanted to be a mother, or at least a better mother than hers had been. Chris had promised himself that he would give her the chance to have the family they both longed for.

Chris let the tears fall. He was alone, and he needed the comfort of Bianca's presence gave him. He needed his daughter save. He needed his friend Marko by his side. He needed his brother's soul to be pure like it was now, here in the past, in 2003.

All of this he needed but he was lost, how could he find the one responsible? Who was the one who turned his life into a living hell where he could never be able to enter paradise again? He cried and let the sobs consume him and then he let them go.

Chris wiped his face taking big breathes and looked out to San Francisco City from the Golden Gate Bridge. He had a future to save.

TBC.

Please Review!!!


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: Hello everyone I want to thank you for the reviews. I got to say I'm so happy that you guys are still with the story and I hope I don't disappoint…

In reply to red*robin: chapter 35 was sometime after he was being called by the two sisters and he had put them in mute. (I hope that helps)

This chapter takes place seven months after Chris was conceived…now fasten your seatbelts its time for the joyride!

Chapter 36:

At first Piper had tried hiding her pregnancy from her sisters. Paige and Phoebe kept quiet about until one day Piper told them that she was pregnant with the Elder Leo Wyatt's child. Once that was known Phoebe had managed to breathe more easily because it had killed her not being able to tell her older sister what she was hiding. Paige in the other hand felt that she would do anything in her power to keep Piper, Wyatt, and the unborn infant Chris save.

As for the grown Chris, he spent most of his time researching and narrowing down suspects. He warned them of demon attacks as he was still paying visit to the underworld hoping that he would hear rumors for their invisible foe.

Paige knew that there were rumors about her floating about as she integrated herself more with the magical community. She had even paid a visit to the famous school of magic. She had been curious about it because Marko had mentioned that she had been the headmistress of the large and mysterious complex. It had been a big surprise when she met the current headmaster, an Elder to be exact. Paige found him the most agreeable Elder she had ever met.

Elder Gideon was smart and knew how to give her courage. She had told him of the threat they faced and he had been aboard with her in helping to find whoever was responsible to get to Wyatt. She had promised to think about the opportunity of becoming a professor when he had offered. Even though it sounded intriguing she thought that protecting her family was her first priority and when she knew they were safe she would start thinking of her future.

Paige sat in the farthest corner of the library buried behind books and scratch papers and so concentrated in her work that she didn't hear Piper calling for her.

Piper was doing great, she was belly pregnant, she wobbled more than walked, but the poor swollen woman had two months to go. The manor seemed to have a lot of demonic activity that had threatened the lives of Piper, Wyatt, and the unborn child. Paige had convinced Piper to move to Magic School for protection. Actually it had been Gideon's idea.

"Paige!" Piper snapped wobbling herself near the desk.

"Yeah?" she asked absently looking up.

"I asked if you can go and check on Phoebe?"

"Why?" Paige asked.

"Because I'm worried about her," Piper answered holding the weight of her stomach and rubbing the belly tenderly, "She's all alone in the manor."

"Chris is with her." Paige answered.

"And how many times have I said that I don't trust Chris." Piper frowned. "I know that it was him who convinced Leo to leave his family in the fist place."

Paige kept quiet, if she only knew.

"Fine." Paige answered getting up when swirls of white lights appeared next to them.

Phoebe had appeared, she was shaking but mostly out of adrenaline mixed with extreme fear.

"What happened?" both older and younger sister exclaimed going to her side.

"Take me back to the manor!" Phoebe grasped her wrist hard.

"What?" Paige asked.

"Chris orbed me here," Phoebe exclaimed, "quick!"

"Stay here and take care of Wyatt." Paige turned to Piper before she orbed away.

There were about twenty demons in her living room. They all looked like Middle level demons with serious determination. The house was basically being torn to pieces and she watched with pure horror in the middle of what had been the living room stood Luke and Chris.

Chris was on his knees and sweat ran down his forehead as power surged through him. What shook her with fear though was what was going on. It was like someone had put a window without a frame, ripping the fine fabric of her reality to another. Chris was trying to hold back the full grown Wyatt back.

Wyatt was struggling to get through, and the more he tried the more the earth shook underneath her feet. It was dark outside, and there was thunder but mostly it was coming from the power being surged through the ripple in space and time.

A demon grabbed her before she could move and Paige knew that they had orbed into a trap. She watched with horror as Luke was helping Wyatt by chanting making the ripple expand larger. Paige watched Chris chanting something in return and Wyatt was also chanting.

She didn't understand their chants but she gave all of her strength to Chris hopping that her power would reach him to aid him.

Wyatt's whole torso had gone through the rip along with his left leg, but the rest of his body remained in the future. With a wave of his arm Chris began to twitch in mid air and he screamed in pain until he dropped on the floor. The only thing left of Wyatt in the future was his right leg from his knee down.

"_Mirtus sombonie Ertmo lecrusiki moshmonayria_" Chris began chanting louder, he waved his hand to the athame that was holding her in place and it flew right onto his hand. "_Mirtus somitus Hasyskian malsie senorusbke Ertmo._"

"NO!" Wyatt yelled, his face growing red with anger as he tried to wave the knife away from Chris's grasped but he was too late.

Paige's heart stopped and everything slowed down as her eyes became so large with shock. Chris had sliced his wrist open letting the blood flow freely. Red crimson liquid spilled on the shaken earth but instead of making a splashing mess it began to uniformly draw a strange symbol on the ground. Wyatt's power finally hit Chris but whatever Chris had done it had started.

"_Sormitus makdnusk omnioment Ertmo somo bornuioe Caleskitcak! Caleskitcak!_"

Chris's frame began to glow a strange color, a beautiful color that she had never seen before. He held his hand to Wyatt's direction. Angry but calculating Wyatt summoned the nearest demon to him as a shield before Chris's white power hit him. The blood was still dripping from his open wrist and the symbol was not yet complete. Luke in the other hand continued to chant, but he looked uncertain between the two brothers.

"_Mirtus sombonie Erto lecrusiki moshmonayria Mirtus somitus Hasyskian…_" Chris chanted still and sending the white wave to Wyatt.

Wyatt put up his shield up as he was still stuck between the spaces of time.

"_Rarkamush Ronarish Reanoush Rishelsh Runaoursh._" Wyatt countered attacked but whatever Wyatt had in mind at the moment it was one second too slow.

The symbol was completed and Wyatt began screaming but not of pain but of anger as he was being pushed back through the ripple.

"OCEAN'S DEPTH!" Wyatt warned, "LITTLE BROTHER YOU'RE IN THE OCEAN'S DEPTH!"

TBC.

Please Review!!!


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: hey everyone Thanks so much for the reviews!!!!

Just incase you guys forgot but Luke is mentioned in chapters 22, 23, and 24.

Chapter 37:

Paige was left numbed and her shock had not left her when finally all of Wyatt had been pushed back. But before the ripple could be completely closed Paige heard a scream that sent her chills to last her a life time.

"DADDY!" a little girl had screamed in an agonizing pain.

"HOPE!" Chris screamed running after the ripple but just before his finger tips could reach it the ripple closed drowning her scream.

"NO!" Chris let out a loud throat-ripping roar.

The earth continued to shake underneath their feet, it felt like waves and Paige knew that this was from all the unknown and raw power that had been displayed. She swallowed hard and what got her attention was that the demons had begun to attack.

Paige's body began to move by itself as she tried fighting a demon off her. From the shake of the earth she fell and she felt a sharp pain go through her right thigh. She groaned with pain as she inspected it slightly. A pipe from the floor had pierced her leg.

"Paige!" Phoebe screamed somewhere around her and that made Paige look at her sister's direction.

Phoebe had been able to vanquish two but three more had shimmered in to replace the fallen demons.

A demon kicked her sister around her middle and that sent her flying to the ground.

Paige looked to where was Chris, she saw him extend his hand to the general direction of the demons and through his hands a white light shot like a bomb. Paige shielded her eyes feeling the power hit her and she felt like she would passed out from the pain as it burned through her skin and went through every pore in her body. It left her disorientated but to her surprise was that she had not been affected. The power had gone around her. She had just been breezed by it.

The demons thrashed and kicked on the air, they screamed in pain but soon they were just dust. As those demons vanished more shimmered in replacing the fallen ones, but they experienced the same fate. 

It was on the third batch of the demon back up when Luke launched himself at Chris. Paige watched as Chris turned just in time to avoid the contact and soon they began fighting. Paige struggled on the ground but Phoebe was fighting again.

"Oh my-my God!" Phoebe muttered when she reached her side.

"Help me pull my leg out!" Paige instructed but the demons were closing in and Phoebe couldn't help her.

Paige orbed herself few paces away and as soon as the pipe was out of her leg more pain and hot liquid ran down her leg tainting her jeans. Paige orbed a demon with large blades that was running her direction to the one behind her. They exploded but the explosion sent her flying to her stomach.

Out of no where a man about his mid twenties appeared in yellow lights, he had potions at hand and he began throwing them at the demons. She had seen a picture of him, it was Baldric Stapelfeldt.

"Chris!" Baldric yelled as Chris and Luke began to have a hand to hand combat mixing their power along. "Can you fight?" he asked her handing her a sword from one of the falling demons.

"Yes," Paige winced at her leg and Phoebe had appeared to her side.

The three witches looked around taking a stand.

"We need to retreat." Baldric voiced.

"We can't," Phoebe argued as she penetrated a demon with a staff. "The Book of Shadows is in the attic."

"I'll take the book and come back with back up!" Paige yelled over the chaos, but before she could orbed out the demons attacked in a strategic way making it impossible for her to escape, and for the three witches to separate their defensive position.

Paige screamed as an enemy slashed her back with his sword and before she was penetrated by the coming demon Baldric stopped it by the exact movement the demon portrayed. Chris had said that the Stapelfeldt family had the power to mimic other powers.

The two witches continued to push back the line trying to get to Phoebe who was loosing strength as she was being surrounded. Phoebe was too far from them and Paige saw with horror when a demon from behind stabbed her middle sister with his stab on her shoulder. Phoebe let go a loud scream and Paige saw that the others were gaining in on her.

Out of no where lighting bolt combusted the demons around and Leo in his golden robes stood next to Phoebe.

"Leo!" Paige cried, she was so relieved to see his face.

"Retreat!" Paige heard Luke call out to the demons and soon they all shimmered from the manor.

Baldric helped her before she fell as Chris didn't let Luke disappeared. Chris let out another wave of white light from his hands and it destroyed Luke's arm.

At that same time Luke had created a symbol on the air and it hit Chris square on the chest. Chris coughed up blood and Luke came in closer to the young witchlighter but as he was close enough Chris got up and with a fist he hit Luke's chin sending the Upper level demon to the ground. As the demon hit the ground he shimmered.

"Dam it!" Chris cursed hurrying to where Luke had shimmered.

"Wait!" Leo called after Chris, "Don't go after him."

"What?" Chris asked, his eyes were fire of hate and Paige was reminded of Hope's scream.

Paige looked at Chris up and down. His glamour was down, and his scares showed, his clothes were torn and bloody. His left arm was hanging loosely on his side and Paige saw that the slice he had created was still there and blood was still dripping. His torso where Luke had hit him was bubbling strangely and she understood why, Luke had burned him like his future self had burned the side of Chris's face.

He was weak and to the point of dying from all the blood loss, from sheer exhaustion.

"Georgiana." Leo whispered to the wind and soon a whitelighter appeared next to the calling Elder.

"We need your healing abilities." He instructed and the whitelighter moved to Phoebe who was closest to the commanding Elder.

Leo walked over to Chris and he began healing the young man from the future. Chris was still standing and he stood still letting the magic of the Elder run over him. Paige was glad that Leo hadn't asked about the display of power Chris had just displayed. She was glad that no one had actually. Georgiana moved to her and Paige let the warm glow heal her body and restore it to its natural state.

"Thank you." Paige told the whitelighter.

Georgiana moved over to Baldric and Paige walked over to Chris. Paige saw that his body was healing but his eyes were set. He was looking straight into Leo's eyes until he was healed, or at least until she thought he was.

"I don't understand." Leo said with a frown.

"The consequences." Chris answered him, "Now I need to find Luke."

"Don't." Paige moved over to him. "You can't focus on revenge, I know that Luke was helping _him_ but you can't take it out on Luke. It will consume your soul."

"Do you think I care about that?" Chris hissed turning his back on them.

"But…" Paige tried arguing but she shrink back as Chris let out a growl before he started kicking and punching what was left of the wall.

Paige felt her tears stream down her face. She was helpless, she watched as he broke to the cold wall. She felt Phoebe hug her from behind and Paige quickly grabbed on to her sister. Phoebe had heard it too, and she had seen the separation between father and daughter. She had seen Wyatt's cruelty and Chris's sacrifice.

"Stop!" Leo finally interfered and grabbed on to the slender man and Baldric joined the Elder. They struggled with him as Chris tried to get away from them.

They had him pinned to the ground as Chris yelled and the things around them began to shake again. "Calm down!" Leo ordered, "Chris you need to calm down!"

Chris's face was tear stained but he stopped struggling, and the witch and Elder finally let go. Chris sobbed, he was broken on the ground and Paige felt Phoebe's grip go tighter and Paige reassured her comfort on her sister as well.

Out of no where Chris began chocking on his tears and crimson blood from his mouth. He coughed out a huge chunk out as he shivered uncontrollably.

"What's wrong with him?" Phoebe and Paige ran to his side as Chris struggled to his feet again and wiping the blood from his chin carelessly with his hand.

"I couldn't heal him completely." Leo said a little coolly, "That is the consequences in using _that _power here in the past."

"You know what he is?" Paige asked surprised that Leo hadn't mentioned it before.

"We felt it a while back but we didn't believe it." Leo explained as his eyes were still fixed on Chris, "I came down to see if it really was true and he showed it. Chris confirmed that he's the Source of all Good."

Baldric gasped while Phoebe and Georgina looked freaked out but confused.

"Something's wrong." Chris whispered snapping Paige's attention to him.

"What's wrong?" Paige asked.

Chris looked dizzy for a second, then his eyes grew wide with horror, "It's mom! There's something wrong with mom!"

"Piper?" Phoebe gasped.

And Paige thought of the sister she had left behind in magic school.

"Wait what?" Leo asked looking between the sisters and his son from the future.

TBC.

Please Review!!


	38. A:N & Ch 38

A/N: Hello to all those who are reading this story. I want to thank you for taking the time out of your day to read my story and special thanks to those who take the time to write me a review.

I just wanted to clarify something: Luke did not curse Chris but wounded him, much like when someone throws someone an energy ball or sends them flying with telekinesis etc.

X*X

I also wanted to point out few things. I welcome all sorts of reviews even flames.

FreakShow pointed out few things about my story and being OCs in every chapter and that the story itself was unoriginal: I tend to differ. For my defense I've read a lot of Charmed stories in this site and in others regarding this very same subject. Chris goes to the past to save his brother, the sisters find out one way or another that he's family, they discover some of the terrible things that goes on in the future, and BAM somehow they find a way to fix things.

This idea is recycled I do agree with this, however, from all the stories I've read and I don't want to offend other authors but personally I'm tired of reading a weak and almost pathetic excuse of a man Chris is portrayed. At the season finally of season 5 and the beginning of season 6 I saw this strong character that came into their lives saying that he came back into the past to save the future. He was mysterious and it was a breath of fresh air that the show portrayed. But as the season progressed his character started to become a little bit wimpy.

The sisters treated him so badly that I was shocked that no one did anything to stop their behavior. I personally don't believe that you should treat someone like that and what the sisters did they didn't give any sort of respect to Chris. Then BAM we find out that Chris is family and they are all nice to him. I personally didn't like that because the message I received from that behavior is that you can treat anyone like crap as long as they're not family.

I understand that he manipulated them and what not but even so, this random guy comes into their lives and leaves everything behind just to save their precious lives and they treat him badly. Like I said at the beginning he was mysterious and intriguing, for he seemed to hold a lot on his shoulders and seemed to have a dark past. He seemed strong in persona and in power, and this is the Chris I'm trying to portray in my story. The original Chris as I like to call it.

On the second arc of the season (when they find out) is what people usually like to concentrate their stories around. This is the Chris who looked two-dimensional and not the three-dimensional Chris I first saw. I liked the series overall but I just wished that they had made Chris the strong character they were trying to create in the beginning.

As to Paige, I know that some of you might think that she's also OC but let me remind you how she was in seasons 4&5. Even in season 6X7 "Soul Survivor" she gave up her own soul in order to save one innocent. Magic has become her as much as it is part of, more so because she's half-whitelighter-and-half-witch. Unlike her sisters who have the liberty to choose of whether or not to continue with her magic Paige's whitelighter side will never let her go. She's very driven in season 4&5 and that's the Paige I liked, and not so much in season 6 and on, so I wanted her to concentrate and stay in the path of Magic, for her life to continue in Magic and for her to integrate herself more in magic. The Paige I'm trying to portray is the Paige I think she would eventually grow up to be if she had stayed in the path of pure magic.

The other characters are basically genetic, but regarding to Piper's little stunt in betraying Paige. I think that it suits her character, because she wants nothing else but to protect her son. She lives for her son(s). Paige is her sister and who else to trust than her sister and send her to another time to report back with details. Remember that Piper is the head of their coven and she did a decision regarding their next generation. Overall she's did a decision that had a good intention for their coven but it was very badly executed.

This is the reason why I'm writing this story the way I am. I hope that FreakShow and others who haven't come forward and tell me about it, can understand as to why I'm writing the characters the way I am. I also want to point out that a lot of the characterizations that stories portray are based on each other, so even though it might seem OC to some you do have to take into consideration that many people read and write what the common forum wants.

Now that I'm done rambling I want to thank you for understanding and it would be awesome if you guys put up your point of views. You don't have to agree with me or anything. I'm not arguing either I'm just clarifying and stating my point of view. Thanks.

X*X

Back to the story…

Chapter 38:

Leo's face showed a series of emotions: confused, shock, disbelieve, horror, guilt, confused again, anger, and guilt again.

"What are you saying Phoebe?" Leo turned to the middle sister.

"I…" Phoebe trailed off as she looked unsure between Paige and to a stoic Chris. "…ah, Chris is your son."

Paige looked away, how could her sister say it? She looked at Chris uncontained. His features were too stoic that put her on her edge.

"What?" Leo repeated looking at Phoebe and then at Chris.

"We don't have time for this." Chris suddenly said, "There is something wrong with Piper."

"Don't you mean mom?" Phoebe encouraged.

"Why didn't Piper tell me?" Leo asked running a hand over his face and looking at Chris with mixed emotions. "Why did you push me to go to the heavens?"

"Because your son needed you." Chris answered, "Wyatt needed his father to look after him from Up Above. You need to be in the heavens if you want to protect your son, all of your children. You know what could have happened if you didn't."

"But I wanted to be there for Piper," Leo argued, his face was full of guilt and pain, "for my son…sons."

"You're an angel Leo," Chris argued, "An Elder to be exact, you were chosen and you know of the consequences of not staying in your path, in staying within the Light. To keep the universe balanced and to keep the seals from breaking. You know that being an Elder is more than a Calling, it's not a choice it's a reward and the opportunity to do good. You have the power to keep the Children of the Universe safe. It's your responsibility, your fate and destiny, and the Universe has chosen you Leo. Unlike the rest of humanity who are barely able to do anything, but you can, you can make a difference."

There was silence and Paige looked at Chris. He looked pale and still dizzy and she remembered her sister again.

"We need to go and check on Piper!" Paige reminded them, "I'll go and get the Book of Shadows. I'll meet you in Magic School."

"I'll go with you." Baldric volunteered as the rest orbed away.

Paige grabbed Baldric's forearm and took them to the attic. The place was destroyed and half of the roof was missing. Circuit sparks flared and Paige covered her face and Baldric used his body to protect her from electrocuting.

Paige saw the book hiding underneath the rundown sofa. The problem was that if she walked any further she could fall through the dangerous hole on the floor.

"Book!" she called and the large text fell in swirls of white orbs on her extended arms.

As soon as she removed the book the sofa fell through the hole followed by the table because of the rug that connected them.

"Careful!" Baldric scolded as he picked her up from danger and put her on his other side.

"Thanks." She said, "Let's get out of here."

"Good thinking." Baldric nodded and Paige orbed them away to Magic School.

"We got it!" Paige exclaimed but what she saw was that Magic School was chaotic as well. The building wasn't destroyed but people were running left and right.

"What's going on?" Baldric stopped a young professor.

"There was a fight between the oldest Charmed One and the Headmaster!" the professor informed, "We need to get the kids out of here!"

"Point us to Piper!" Paige demanded, and the young professor did before he went off running again calling out for the students to evacuate.

"What's going on?" Baldric hissed, "Come on!"

But Paige was already ahead of him. They raced to the guest quarters where Piper was staying at and Paige saw the clear signs that indeed there had been a battle going on.

"Piper!" Paige called out, "Phoebe!"

"Chris!" Baldric called out, "Elder Leo!"

They heard Piper scream with pain and they both reach where they were at. Piper was wincing in pain on a sofa as she hugged her pregnant stomach painfully, "my baby my baby my baby…" she cried in a mantra.

"Paige!" Phoebe called out, "It's Piper, she's going into a premature labor we need to take her to the hospital!"

Leo was caressing Piper's hair with his hand as he was muttering something into hear ear.

"Where is Wyatt?" Paige asked looking around.

"That dam Elder took him!" Piper suddenly said, she was furious and then another wave of pain took her and she held on to her scream rolling with pain moaning. "I'm going to kill him!" she swore with a gnashed jaw.

"You need to calm down Piper," Phoebe cried, "you're going to lose your baby."

"Not necessarily," Chris said, "Some one take her to the hospital and stay with her."

He walked to Piper and grabbed her hand and made her look at him, "You're going to be okay, just put your energy on your baby. I'll bring your son Wyatt home. I promise. I'll bring him home safe and sound no matter what it takes."

Piper's eyes were filled with tears, "Leo." She called as Leo took Chris's spot.

"Phoebe you stay with her." Leo said, "Georgiana please take care of them."

"Yes," Georgiana took a step closer.

"I'm scared," Piper cried, "Please find Wyatt."

"We'll bring Wyatt back," Leo promised, "We'll bring him home so that he'll meet his little brother."

"Brother?" Piper asked but she didn't get her answer as another wave of pain took a hold over her.

"Take her now." Leo said stepping back letting Phoebe and Georgina leave with the love of his life.

"What now?" Baldric cleared his throat.

"We find that Son of a Bitch." Leo promised.

TBC.

Please Review!!!


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: Hello everyone who is reading this. Thank you for your support and opinions about my story I'm glad to hear from you guys. Sorry if I offended anyone in my previous note that was not my intention. Also Thanks so much for the 300+ reviews done for this story, for I've never thought I would received so many.

Now someone to answer some questions: Piper is seven months pregnant with baby Chris.

Just to let you guys know that there will be 45 chapters and an Epilogue so this story is coming to an end as you can see with everything that is happening so hold on tightly because this is not over yet. Thanks again ^.^

Chapter 39:

"Luke must be working with Gideon." Chris said, as they were in Elder Gideon's office gathering information and making up a plan.

"What was Luke trying to do in the manor?" Baldric asked. "And who's Luke in the first place?"

"Luke is an Upper level demon in the sub-eight ring in the underworld. You know they're 66 seals, and each seal opens a gate and gives access to the underworld. Luke is half-demon half-human, and he got himself one way ticket to the eight ring thanks to a demon named Zankou the Source's right hand man back in the day. One of Luke's specialties is to sense ripples in the fabric of space." Chris explained, as he was looking through Gideon's desk while Leo had his arms crossed looking out the window and Paige was flipping through the Book of Shadows hoping to find something while she listened to the interaction.

"My guess is after we went to see the Chromne," Chris said.

"You went to see the Chromne?" Baldric's voice dropped dangerously but Chris ignored him and went on.

"It's rational to say that perhaps he decided that being under Wyatt's regime was better than the life Down Under. Knowing Luke he must have started gathering demons and spreading the word of their 'Messiah-Savior the Twice-Blessed Child'. It's also rational to predict that when he felt the ripple he came to aid the Force from beyond."

"So you're saying that Wyatt from the future decided to appear through the ripple just when Gideon and Luke worked together to distract us and kidnap my son?" Leo asked. "Geez that's a coincidence."

"No." Chris answered, "I believe that they weren't planning on acting today, but Wyatt's ripple opened and they ceased opportunity. Believe me when I say this that Luke is very good at ceasing opportunities."

"How do you know this Luke?" Baldric asked.

"That's not important." Chris voiced.

"Well what is important?" Baldric asked forcedly.

"Finding Wyatt before they do any damage to him." Chris said, "Let us hope that Luke will be able to keep Gideon away from Wyatt as he wants Wyatt to rule the world. Let us hope that Gideon hasn't turned away from the Light completely, and hopefully that will be enough to keep the child safe for now."

"How could he do this?" Leo asked full of anger in his voice.

"You know why." Chris told him, "Now you see why it is important for you to stay in the Heavens. Away from the fold corrupts you, your powers are stronger when you're together and when you work together for the Balance of our world."

Leo turned away from Chris and the man from the future continued looking through the desk.

"I got it!" he exclaimed but when he did that he started coughing blood in chunks.

"Chris!" Paige ran to his side but he pushed her away as he spat on the ground.

Leo was also at his side tried putting a hand on his shoulder, but Chris shook it off.

"We need to hurry." He said going around the desk and ignoring Leo's gaze that followed him.

"_Let his right hand man make appearance,_" Chris chanted, "_he who knows what's in these walls and inside the Elder Gideon's heart. I summon you to appear in my sight._"

"Why is it that you're spells never rhyme or make sense at all?" Paige asked as swirls of yellow lights made the short Professor Sigmund appear before them.

"I draw strength from the Old Magic," Chris explained, "but right now it's not time for a history lesson."

Paige nodded knowingly even though she was still curious about it.

"What?" Sigmund asked as he looked around.

His frantic face gave him away and Chris held him with his power.

"Answer truthfully and I might just let you live." Chris threatened making the small man nod frantically and sweat ran down his forehead.

The whole scenario made her remember Joseph the man that had betrayed the resistance in the future causing Leo's, her daughter's, a witch named Eric, along with countless of faceless people's death. She remembered how Chris had interrogated him and she remembered how scared Joseph had been of him. She had seen how without blinking her nephew had killed the other man, and she didn't doubt that he was kidding at that moment.

"We were doing this for the greater good…" Sigmund turned to Leo, "I'm so-sorry I didn't know this was going to happen. I didn't know he was going to partner up with a demon! I was trying to persuade Gideon that we had gone too far. Dealing with demons it's never for the greater good! I swear."

"What does Gideon want with Wyatt?" Chris asked.

Sigmund gave an uncertain look at Leo and then at Chris. "He wanted to kill the boy."

"What!" Leo roared.

"It was supposed to be for the greater good!" Sigmund argued, "He was showing too much power at such a young age. Gideon and I believed that it would corrupt him one day. You coming back to the past only reinforced our beliefs!"

He turned to Chris.

"The ones that turned him where _you_!" Chris threatened his eyes were fire with hate and Paige realized that Chris had found the source that was the cause of so many lives that had been destroyed.

"NO!" Sigmund shook his head, "We were doing this to save everyone!"

"Who gives you the right to decide something like that?" Chris asked and his hold on the man became tighter and the man began to levitate from the ground very much like Chris had held Paige once in the sunroom couple of months ago.

"It was for the greater good!" Sigmund cried as his hands went to his throat and he tried to shake off Chris's invisible hold.

"You destroyed my brother's soul!" Chris shot his hand up and Sigmund went flying upwards hitting the ceiling and then Chris slammed the man to the floor and Paige heard something crack loudly.

"We were going to save everyone!" Sigmund cried again as he laid on the floor with blood on his mouth holding on to his arm that was in an odd angle.

Chris raised him on the air again and Paige held her breath, she was scared. She was frozen on her feet as she watched Chris's anger on the whimpering professor.

"Where did Gideon take him?" Chris asked, "Where did Gideon and Luke take Wyatt?"

"I…I don't know..." the man cried louder as Chris began to close the physical distance between them.

"Where did Gideon and Luke take Wyatt?" Chris asked, his voice was low and smooth, it reminded her of Wyatt's and Paige shivered uncontrollably and her knees began to buckle.

"I don't know!" Sigmund yelled, fear in every fiber of his being and then Chris touched him.

His power touch Sigmund's body and the man began yelling as pain erupted.

"I swear I don't know!"

"Chris!" Leo called out but the man from the future didn't pay attention.

He stopped his touch on Sigmund's shoulder, "I'm going to ask one more time and you're going to answer me truthfully. You think you can do that?"

Sigmund nodded in agreement, tears falling down his sweaty face and blood was streaming down his mouth, nose, and ears.

"Where did Gideon and Luke take Wyatt?"

"The…the…Chromne's…prison…his home…"

Very fast Chris slapped his hand on the man's chest and Sigmund screamed in pain uncontrollably as he twitched and throbbed where Chris held him. Sigmund went limp and Chris let the body thump on the ground loudly.

He looked down at the corpse like garbage.

There was just silence. Paige looked up at Leo and Baldric and three were left dumb and sick at the lack of compassion before them.

TBC.

Please Review!!!!


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: Hello everyone and thank you for all of the awesome reviews…can you believe it we're in chapter 40 already!

Chapter 40:

"Leo you need to go Up Above and tell the Elders." Chris said, his eyes were cold that made her shiver.

"I need to find my son!" Leo argued, "And you can't go to where the last seal resides alone!"

"You need to go to the Heavens and tell the Elders everything." Chris frowned annoyed that Leo wasn't listening and Paige was scared that he might loose his anger on his father, "Tell them to dispatch the Archangels."

Baldric's eyes went huge looking between the man from the future and the Elder. Paige frowned not really knowing what that meant. Leo was staring at Chris with disbelieve.

"What happened in the future that I messed up on you so much?" Leo asked.

Chris ran a hand over his scarred face and turned away from them. He turned back.

"Luke has assembled an army," Chris said and Paige knew that tone, he was explaining as if he were speaking to a child. "What we saw in the manor should be the proof in their numbers. Their army is increasing as we speak. They are in a fortress at the moment, and we don't have the numbers to go up against them. We need the Archangels: Heaven's army to help us. We need the Elders to act now, and save the future.

We need to get Wyatt back before he's damaged, before the Fadhji and Gideon decides to kill him and Luke has no choice but to stand back and let it happen. I bet you anything that right now Luke is the one keeping your son safe, but the corrupted Elder won't hold on much longer."

"They won't dispatch the army." Leo shook his head. "that won't happen, I know it won't happen."

"Convince them," Chris said, "You have to. Tell the Elders what Wyatt is, he's our weapon and we're not going to let Evil have it. If Evil gets to Wyatt then the balance will be no more. The dimension we live in will be destroyed because I know Wyatt wants to expand his empire to the unknown planes beyond ours.

We are the only ones that can stop that catastrophe from happening. Wyatt works for no one. He listens to no one. He makes his own rules. Tell them that he takes over the Heavens. They're his domain, everything from what's beneath the rocks to the air we breathe. He owns our souls. He decides where we go and if we go anywhere when we die.

Tell them that Elder Gideon has gone rouge. Tell them that if we don't barge in there right now we will loose our leverage over everything. This is our last stand and there is no room for discussion just action! That's why we need the Archangels, they've always been the type to act now ask questions later. Please Leo go now to the Up Above and help Wyatt. Bring Piper's baby back to her."

Leo and Chris stared at each other and then the Elder looked away painfully before he orbed away. Chris sighed and walked over Sigmund's body and left the office as well.

Paige looked at Baldric.

"Come on," Baldric signaled her to follow, "let's get out of here."

Paige nodded and made herself look away from Sigmund's form before they too exited the office.

Paige saw Chris turn around the corner and Baldric fastened his step with Paige following on his heels. She was completely lost but they finally made it to a large room full of weapons.

"Gear up." Chris said going for the light leather armor.

Paige looked away as Chris took of his shirt and revealed his severed scarred torso. Paige felt the tears swell at the corners of her eyes.

Paige made her way through the armor and tried finding something she could use. She had never been much into weaponry. Sure she used toys in the bedroom sometimes but that was completely different. She didn't know what to grab but sure enough Baldric came to her rescue.

He handed her some light armor and helped her get in it. While Chris reclined his back against the wall with his eyes closed Baldric began teaching her the basics with a dagger.

"You two stay here," Chris finally said, "Call me at once when Leo gets here."

"Where you going?" Baldric asked.

"If the Elders don't dispatch the Archangels then we have to find an alternative." He said, "I'll be back with our disguises."

They watched him orb away.

"It's too sad." Baldric said to the silence.

"What is?" Paige asked him.

"His eyes." Baldric turned to her, "Looking at him makes me wonder what happened to him. All those scars but at the same time I don't really want to know. The thing that stops me from asking are those eyes."

Paige nodded, she knew exactly what he meant. She knew that there were things that he had not said to her and what he had said they had been filtered. He had kept information that was too painful for him to say.

"I'm ashamed to say this, but I rather deal with the collected side of him," Baldric chuckled humorlessly, "I rather see the man in the office than the broken one from the manor."

TBC.

Please Review!!!!


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: Hello everyone who is reading this! I want to thank all of you who have stayed loyal with Through Time and those who have reviewed it!

Just to let you guys know that most of the names from the cities and such I get from the bible or affiliated with religion. If you guys want you guys can check them out by googleing them. Just to let you guys know that Gideon was one of the 12 judges of the Hebrews in the Old Testament in the Book of Judges chapters 6-8 (I think…don't quote me on this). In my story I'm making it look like it's the same Gideon from the Old Testament to the Gideon we know (so in other words he's the same guy).

Okay back to the story!

Chapter 41:

Chris looked around and waited for the opportunity and when he saw an opening he nudge his head for the other two to follow him. They stayed hidden until they reached the gates to the demonic city Admah. He wasn't sure if the threshold would recognize them but they had to take that chance. He began walking knowing that the other two witches would follow him.

Chris felt his power crushing his insides. His dam power, Chris had sworn to Wyatt once that it had a mind of its own. His poor brother, who would have thought that Wyatt had to go through this? He remembered when he had been kidnapped when he had been small and the demons kept him locked up. They liked him young for their customers. Chris stopped a shiver as he repressed that chapter in his life.

They passed the gates without complications. No alarm had been reached and the inhabitants of Admah didn't pay attention to them. Admah was one of the first cities Wyatt and himself had taken over, for the city was equivalent to New York City in the mortal world. Chris walked in the familiar environment and went around looking for the places of transportation.

He smiled humorlessly, humans and demons weren't that different, as they both had transportation systems. When they reached the crowded platform Chris parted everyone out of his way. He threw the demon and his child off the main platform of transportation and waited for Baldric and Paige to take his side.

There was a cry of outburst but no demon interfered. Chris had glamoured the chest symbol Luke had made the army wear. As he had predicted the demon army was large enough to influence fear out of the rest. Chris waved his hand and with the help of the transporter he pin pointed their destination.

His body ripped into pieces and then it assembled back together once he reached the first ring/seal in the Underworld. Last time he had been here the place had been isolated, but now there was a large camp as far as the eye could see. The army was getting ready for war, they were sharpening their weapons and skills and all were waiting for their opportunity to prove themselves among their ranks and waiting for their orders.

Chris looked up to the small house of the Chromne and he sensed his toddler brother there. He narrowed his eyes when he sensed Gideon.

In the future his Aunt Paige had taken over the headship of Magic School. Gideon was the only Elder in school who taught the ways of being a whitelighter to Wyatt and himself. He remembered that Wyatt never liked him, and because of that Chris never liked him. Truth was that he didn't really care much for the Elder. At that time Wyatt was learning very fast and Chris not fast enough. He remembered getting frustrated and the more frustrated he got the more it showed. Elder Gideon had started picking on him. The more time he spent with the Elder the more Chris learned to hate him.

Chris remembered the incident from school that had changed his brother so much. He had caught Gideon talking in quietly and aggressively with Sigmund. He had heard Gideon say that they had to take and seal Wyatt in the Heavens so that he wouldn't do any harm. Chris remembered being so mad and scared that he had let himself be known. Gideon had lost it and started shaking Chris by the shoulders.

Chris had used his power on the Elder and the Elder who was more experienced had thrown him across the room. He had held him in place and Chris remembered trying to fight him off.

"I won't let you take my brother!" Chris had yelled at him. "You're not taking my brother!"

"There's nothing you can do Halliwell witch." The Elder had answered calmly.

Chris had used his power but he had been no matched for the experienced Elder and that's when Wyatt had orbed in. Chris had tapped into their bond and Wyatt had sensed his distressed. Chris remembered the look in Wyatt's face and in his eyes.

It had taken Wyatt one second to recognize what must have happened and to figure it out. Wyatt had easily extended his power on the Elder Gideon and the Elder had twitched and throbbed in mid air. He had dragged him around the whole classroom like a rag doll and just when he was about to finish him off Chris had stopped Wyatt.

"Don't kill him!" he had put himself in front of the Elder's broken body. "They'll take you away if you do!"

"I won't ever leave you little brother." Wyatt had cooed.

"Don't come to me like that again, Wy." Chris had looked at him fiercely, "What if next time was a trap?"

"You were in Ocean's depth, little brother." Wyatt had explained.

Chris shook the memory away. After that Wyatt had started to loose it slowly and Chris had been too blind to notice that he was loosing his brother, for he had just thought that Wyatt was being over protective.

"Follow me." He told Paige and Baldric already leading them to integrate with the army.

They found an empty regiment tent and hid in there, as they quickly went over their half-thought-out plan, "Watch my back." Chris said.

"What are you going to do?" Paige asked him and Chris looked at his young aunt.

"I'm going to see if Wyatt can sense me." Chris said looking outside just on the crack of the tent that gave him a full view to Fadhji's cabin.

She nodded and Chris watched her geared up with a lance and forgetting her dagger.

Chris nodded as well before he closed his eyes. He was thankful of his aunt from the past. He liked her, she was so lively, so pure, and so beautiful than the aunt he knew and grew up with. She was everything he was fighting for. He wanted them stay like that, pure, so she would have the chance to watch her children grow further, maybe even sent them away to college or congratulate them in their weddings. His cousin Holly had said to him once that she wanted to get married to a handsome blue eye witch she knew from school before it shut down. It had been her first crush, but as fate had it, he had been one of the first to go.

He shook those thoughts away and thought of Wyatt. Before he had come into the past he had voiced his worries to Bianca, his Uncle Cole, and Marko. "What if Wyatt recognizes me."

"He doesn't know you." Cole had argued.

"Not at first." Chris had argued. "But you know of our bond. He will recognize me sooner or later. What if they find out who I really am? What if Wyatt gives me away?"

"Than you better find who ever hurt the Emperor first before that happens." Marko had voiced.

Bianca had moved closer to him, "I don't think you should worry about it if you're not born yet. I'm sure he'll feel something strange at first and maybe mistrust you because he doesn't know what that means. If for some reason you haven't found the one responsible and your mother gets pregnant of you than I'm sure he'll figure it out. But keep in mind that the god-King will only be about a year, he won't be able to express it to his family."

"Listen to her Chris." Marko had grinned, "You're going to have to start sooner or later as you're going to get married and all."

Chris had thrown Marko a playful glare, but he had encircled his arm around his fiancé non-the-less and squeezed her form to him remembering her warmth.

Chris focused on Wyatt. The toddler's mind was astute like his grown up version, and he went to the depths of their dormant bond and tapped into. He let the boy feel him, to sense him, to recognize him.

Wyatt's mind hummed and Chris smiled remembering the feeling as children when vocabulary was different. So Chris began talking to him the language of the Heavens. As part angel he knew that the boy would understand him. He kept giving him reassuring thoughts and asking him if he could get away. Told him not to trust the Elder Gideon for he was tainted with darkness. Chris could tell that Wyatt wanted to leave but Chris reassured that he was coming for him. To trust him, and said that his aunt Paige, and his dad Leo (the White Chief, as Wyatt referred him as, and later by Chris as well) were here and were going to take him home. That his mom was waiting for him at home. Sure enough Wyatt responded that he would wait. To further soothe his baby big brother Chris lifted the bond and let it flow freely between them.

"He's okay." Chris told Paige and Baldric. "But we don't have enough time. He will get tired. Wyatt is strong but he doesn't have experience or discipline, Gideon, Fadhji, and Luke will crack him."

"So what do we do?" Paige asked him.

"We need to get up there to Fadhji's house." Chris explained, "problem is that its in a slope and the army will spot us. Not only that even if we get up there unnoticed by the army we will have to meet head to head with Luke, Gideon, and Fadhji."

"Then we create a diversion." Baldric and Paige said in unison.

Chris nodded sadly to them. He didn't want this burden on them, but he knew he couldn't do this alone. He felt himself slipping away, for the power he had awakened, the power he was not suppose to use that was killing him, roam within him. He felt weak but comparing to the other two he was still stronger.

"Do both of you have the potion for Luke?" Chris asked them and the two witches nodded. "Okay, I'll be waiting for the sign."

"Good luck." Paige said.

"Be careful." He told her and held her gaze for a second and gave Baldric a nod before he left through the flap of the tent.

When he got out of the tent he started walking towards the end of the hill. He grabbed a handful of arrows from a stack and pretended to be carrying them to another location. The camp was so vast that demons didn't ask and they let him pass. He continued up the hill slowly and tried hiding behind the large molders. He waited there for what seemed forever until he heard a large explosion from far away.

He saw a large smoke go up and yells. Chris looked up towards the cabin and he began running up with the extra weight of the arrows just incase he needed them.

"HEY!" he heard a demon from behind and before the demon could alert anyone he used his telekinesis on one of the arrow's piercing the demon's heart. The demon dropped dead when the arrow went through.

Chris continued to climb even though to his back he could hear the battle cries, steel against steel, and the explosions. As he was getting closer he saw Luke get out of the small house and by the use of the wind Luke left to deal with the chaos. Chris hurried up the hill hoping that Luke wouldn't turn around.

The witchlighter watched as Fadhji get out of the house in his animal fur yelling after Luke.

"I'm going to kill you Luke von Euen!"

Chris hurried and tackled the Chromne to the ground. Fadhji struggled but Chris was stronger as he grabbed both of the Chromne's hands over his head and with an arrow he pierced them to the ground by his wrists.

"You know I can get used to this Handsome." The Chromne winced, "what's your safe word?"

"Is the Elder in there with the child?" Chris asked what he already knew.

"No." Fadhji glared as Chris got off him and walked cautiously to the entrance of the cabin.

He felt as though a truck hit him sending him flying backwards until he landed on his back and slid across the gravel ground.

"That's not very nice." Chris said getting back to his feet ignoring the pain from his insides as they screamed and his now hurt shoulder.

"Chris." Gideon said, "What are you doing here?"

"You're making a mistake Gideon." Chris glared.

He wanted to break this man's face, he wished that he had let Wyatt kill him in the future, let Wyatt had his revenge maybe he wouldn't have gone to the deep end. He probably wouldn't have thought that Chris was actually in Ocean's depth, or prevent him from ever going under there.

He could still hear the souls of all the victims cry out in agony as they weight down in his soul. Wyatt's soul had been destroyed because of this Elder in front of him. He was the cause of all the things that had happened in the future. From the death of his mother, to the death of Bianca, and he could still hear his little girl crying out for him to save her. All of this was Gideon's fault, because he stayed away from the fold.

"I'm preventing the future you came from." Gideon said casually, "I'm saving your future for the greater good. If I kill this child then I can save the future, boy."

Chris threw the Elder across to the chopped wood.

"Have your fight someplace else!" Fadhji yelled from the ground where he was pinned down into.

"You're the reason the future is messed up in the first place!" Chris yelled forgetting all of those years of self-control slip away from him. "You stepped away from the fold for too long Gideon!"

"That's right!" Gideon got up, his robes were messed up and his hair wild. "I have stepped away from the fold because they became too weak, they did not see what I've seen, and they have forgotten of our mission here. To protect the greater good! Yes, I'm Gideon, the Destroyer, the Mighty warrior!"

"You've fallen rouge Elder," Chris spat as he sent his power to Gideon.

Chris held and released his power from his hands and it hit the Elder but the Elder was fast and ducked out of the way. Chris who had predicted this move he sent the remaining arrows fly towards that direction. The rouge Elder yelled with pain as Chris ran towards him for the kill. He towered over him and he bent down to touch him with the power entrusted on him by the Universe, but as he crouched beside him he felt a knife pierce his stomach painfully.

The magic or poison inside the blade burned his insides, he knew he had to get away but before he could do so he felt the blade twist in him. Magic exploded in him and his blood began to drip freely from his abdomen. He had broken the end of his bargain with the Universe when he had used his power in the past. Because in the past Light was in the surface over Evil the Universe would seek out balance by destroying him much like it had destroyed the First Source of All Good.

Chris knew he didn't have long if he wanted to save Wyatt. He orbed inside the cabin with the knife still in him. The pain from the poisoned knife and the pain from the consequences of orbing in the first ring/seal and the pain from his own magic flared his insides. He saw double but he spotted Wyatt just few paces away with teary eyes and trapped inside the crystals. He used Telekinesis, his favored use of magic, and unleashed the infant before picking him up from the ground.

"You're okay," He told the boy who was now crying freely. "You're okay," he muttered to him. Chris used the last of his strength and orbed the young boy away from the Underworld.

"Here you are Handsome." Fadhji said from behind.

Chris fell on his knees and glanced back to see both Fadhji and Gideon on the door way. Chris let out a painful scream.

Wyatt was safe. Wyatt was safe. Wyatt was safe.

TBC.

Please Review!!!


	42. Chapter 42

A/N: Hello I just wanted to apologize, I know I usually update sooner than this but I was away in a competition and there was no time, but no worries, here is the next chapter.

I read all the reviews and they made me really happy so thanks!

Chapter 41:

"Come on." Paige told Baldric a second after Chris had left the tent.

"Any ideas?" Baldric asked and Paige shook her head.

"None what so ever." Paige said, "I guess we'll improvise."

"That would do." Baldric nodded.

They left the tent as well and headed to the farthest place away from the hill.

Baldric concentrated and Paige watched out for his back. He collected the powers of those around him and with one big explosion he released the power in all directions destroying tents and enemy alike.

"Cool." Paige admired.

"Thanks." Baldric smirked before getting serious and they started fighting the demons that ran towards them.

Paige just wished that through her death her nephew and the future would be safe, the both of them. She wasn't expecting getting out alive and by the look of Baldric's face neither did he.

As their enemy fell by their blade the two witches used their bodies as shields from the others. They continued slashing and thrusting until they were safe enough behind the wall of dead bodies.

Even under all of the adrenaline pumping Paige noticed that Luke was flying towards them. He looked menacing and even though the arm Chris had destroyed was gone, but Paige had a feeling that killing him would not be easy. The army parted way for Luke to come down to the ground beneath and through the crack between someone's shoe and another one's head Paige noticed that Luke had given an order.

"Great he's here." Paige elbowed Baldric.

"We have the potions." He pointed out. "It was nice meeting you Mathews-Halliwell."

"Like wise Stapelfeldt." She smiled and they both embraced themselves.

The youngest Charmed One ran the opposite direction as their protective wall of corpses collapsed. She staggered over someone's face and as she fell she braced for the impact but it never came. Luke had her in his hold, she could literally see the wind element hold her from her wrists, ankles, waist, and neck. Their grip was hard and piercing and Paige knew she would die if she stayed under his control for another second, so she orbed away.

Pain shot through her, and into all of her orbs it infiltrated her, encircled her being, grasped her whole and left her without air. Her mind raced uncontrollably and due to her pain she didn't calculate where to land so she fell painfully on her side. The aftershock was worse.

"Paige!" Baldric called out and he put himself between Luke and her. He used the same power against Luke but the half-demon got out of the way by flying over their heads and up to the sky.

Baldric went after Luke and Paige tried getting up. She saw the army starting to gain up on her so she concentrated as much as she could and started orbing the enemy at random. She was not truly up on her feet and as she tried she fell for couple of times. She managed to stumble to her feet as she continued orbing those nearest to her away. Her enemy screamed violently with pain as they were orbed left and right and on top of each other. She felt sharp pain entrust on her as one of the enemy arrows hit her shoulder.

She heard a loud explosion and she turned to see that Luke had somehow thrown Baldric from the sky to the tents. Paige started running towards Baldric but the enemy blocked her way. To her right she grabbed a quarter staff and started fighting and trying to remember all of the moves Baldric had taught her.

She plunged left and then to her right. Her sweat and their blood ran over her as she screamed with all of her forces combining her quick-taught lessons with her own prior knowledge until she reached him.

"Baldric!" Paige called out and she saw that he was badly injured.

"Help me up." He instructed from beneath a pile of wood and Paige did so.

He was covered in blood and Paige put his arm around her shoulder to help him move.

She felt the ground leave her feet as he began flying with her and Paige hanged on to him tighter as the army below started to become smaller and smaller. Luke was close to them, he looked like he was enjoying himself as he watched their effort.

"Trust me." He told her and she nodded.

Out of no where Baldric grabbed her and threw her up so high. Paige screamed and as she was starting to descend she saw that Baldric was flying very fast towards Luke. Luke sent fire directing it at Baldric but Baldric managed to divert the power towards the army below. With ease Luke got out of the way, as his attention was now driven somewhere else, and he began flying in high speed towards her free falling body.

Paige continued to fall as her limbs flickered ungracefully and she knew that she wouldn't be able to orb herself away. She was scared that she would hit the ground and Luke was gaining in on her as she continued to fall. Under all of that Paige quickly realized Baldric's plan. She grabbed the potion from her armor and threw it straight to Luke's chest.

Luke looked puzzled at first and then with large eyes he began to scream. His body twitched for couple of seconds and then it began to race along with her to the ground. Paige was so close to the ground when something fast and beautiful came flying from nowhere and stopped her fatal demise.

The unknown creature had her in her arms. She wore armor made of steel with long wavy copper hair. The beautiful creature set her down next to Leo. Leo was wearing a golden version of that armor and on his chest there was the same Enochian symbol.

"Destroy the army." Leo ordered and the five archangels he had with him bowed before him, and they turned their steel gaze on their task.

Baldric was on the other side of Leo from when one of the other archangels had rescued him as well.

"What took you so long!" Paige hissed as she tried her balance feeling dizzy and her shoulder wouldn't stop throbbing.

"Where is Wyatt?" Leo asked grabbing a hold of her, "Where's Chris?"

"He went up to the Chromne's house." Baldric informed, as he limped toward them while gripping his left arm that was dripping with blood.

"Wyatt's up there." Paige informed as she looked ahead, the archangels were scary, they were only five of them and the army below didn't have a chance.

Through the painful screams bellow Leo grabbed Paige and Baldric and began ascending up the hill, they were flying and Paige swore she saw wings coming out from Leo's back for a second but then they were gone.

The house was on fire as smoke flared from the roof and half of the house was missing. Paige hurried behind Leo as they ran toward the house calling out for Wyatt and Chris. Paige saw that Fadhji was pinned to the burning wall next to her by an iron rod. Blood was dripping from his mouth and his head hung to his right shoulder with his eyes looking right at her.

"Chris!" Baldric exclaimed brining up their attention. Leo scooped his son and all three made it out of the house before the roof collapsed on them.

"Chris!" Leo cried shaking the limb body to wake. Chris's head rolled as he gasped weakly.

Paige saw that his shoulder was out of his socket and blood dripped from him already staining Leo's armor. There was something wrong with his legs but Paige didn't dare herself to examine him further with her eyes. She saw him mumble something and she strained her ears to hear:

"Gideon escaped." He mumbled, "he's going after…Wyatt. Saving Wyatt saves the future, you know that, Dad."

"You can't make me choose between you and Wyatt, Chris!" Leo cried holding on to the broken man from the future. "I can't!"

"You don't have to." Chris coughed turning his gaze towards the Elder-father, "Find Gideon, you save us both."

"Please!" Leo cried but Chris was starting to loose conciseness. Blood was coming down his mouth in chunks and it seemed that he was trying to hang on as much as he could while his hand that was covered in blood rested loosely on his abdomen.

"Uncle Cole?" he asked meekly not making sense to her at all. "To her, to all of them?"

Chris looked around disoriented. "So that's my punishment…" a tear fell down his bloody cheeks, sweaty, dirty, and scarred face.

"Chris!" Leo cried shaking his son trying to heal the wounds but it was no use Chris was almost gone.

Paige's vision blurred from all of the tears that streamed freely down her face.

"Save Wyatt." He instructed to his father again.

"No-no-no-no…please no…" Leo pleaded, "Just hold on, I'm here son…please…"

Chris's eyes closed and no later than a second when everything was still chaotic around them the man from the future died with the burning flesh, the anguish screams, burning place with decay, and to the cries of pain from below the hill, with those things being his final good-bye. Leo sobbed trying to hang on to the broken body that was quickly disappearing between his arms.

TBC.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	43. Chapter 43

A/N: hey guys thanks so much for reading and reviewing!!!

Chapter 43:

Paige felt Baldric push her to the ground as Leo got up from where his son had disappeared.

"GIDEON!" Leo yelled and the ground beneath their feet trembled. Lighting surged through every fiber of Elder Leo Wyatt's being killing the demons below making the Archangels get out of the way.

"Find the rouge Elder Gideon!" He ordered to the archangels.

The five of them were in a line in front of Leo, and in their perfect beautiful physics all five of them bowed deeply before disappearing like ghosts in the wind.

The fate of the remaining army was at the mercy of Leo's grief, and with Leo coming close to the edge waving his arms ground shook before opening and swallowing them whole burying the surviving demons alive.

He turned to Paige and Baldric. Leo closed his eyes and Paige felt all of her wounds heal instantly and by the look of Baldric the man's wounds were also healed. Paige watched as Leo walked over to them, he extended his fingers on each forehead making both witches disappear.

Pain erupted through them but it was gone as soon as it had come.

"Where are we?" Baldric asked looking around.

Paige looked around as well.

"We're in Magic School." Paige said recognizing one of the rooms. "Come on!"

She started running down to Gideon's office. She opened the door to find Sigmund's dead body there but to her surprise Gideon was there as well.

Gideon looked weak and he had lost a lot of blood. Paige flinched with horror at the sight of his face for it was half missing exposing muscle tissue and bone.

"Leo!" Paige yelled hoping that Leo would hear her and come when she called. Out of nowhere she felt a force so powerful hit her square on her chest knocking away her senses.

Baldric stood there and sent Gideon the same power back.

Leo orbed in and both Elders began fighting each other. The archangels appeared as well and they made a circle around Gideon and the rouge Elder began to scream as Leo began the execution.

Gideon's body laid still, smoke coming out of his chest and his eyes were left open and oblique looking right at them.

Baldric helped Paige get to her feet.

"Now where's Wyatt?" Paige asked.

"Return to the heavens." Leo ordered and the five perfect archangels bowed with steel eyes and they were gone.

"Those things give me the creeps." Baldric voiced what Paige was thinking.

"Where could he be?" Leo asked as he tried sensing for his son.

Where was the place that Chris had sent him? Where was the place where Chris might have thought to be safe enough to send Wyatt to? The three put their heads together until something occurred to Paige.

"What if he sent him to that place where all the whitelighters go to? You know that peaceful place. I think he said it was called Jannat." Paige pointed out.

"Yes!" Leo said with a smile of relief on his face Elder face, and Paige noticed that all of Leo's hair was white, "Chris was smart! The best place to help Wyatt through such transition would be in Jannat."

"Good!" Paige said, "Let's go and get him."

Leo's face fell, "No."

"What?" Paige asked, "why not?"

"Because it's better for Wyatt to stay there for a while until he's ready to come home." Baldric explained, "My grandfather once told me that Jannat was a place of transition for the recently dead whitelighters. It's a place where they can cope with things until it's time for them to join the journey as whitelighters."

"You're grandfather was a smart man." Leo said, "He would have been proud of you."

"Thanks," Baldric nodded, "He did mention you once."

"Thank you for coming to our aid." Paige extended her hand and they shook it firmly, Paige instantly knew that they would have a great friendship and ally from now on.

"I'm really sorry about everything." Baldric told them, "Until we meet again."

"Be safe." Paige said and Baldric nodded before he disappeared in swirls of golden lights.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked.

"Just a little healing then I'll be okay." Paige said.

Three Elders in golden robes appeared just when Leo was done healing her.

"Leo." One of them said.

"I know." Leo answered.

"You did well Paige." The Elder closest to her said.

Paine nodded in gratitude but turned her attention to Leo.

"Go and check on Piper and Chris for me." He said with his voice thick of emotion.

"I promise." Paige held on to her tears.

Leo walked over to the little group and with a wave of his hand they all disappeared along with Gideon and Sigmund's bodies. Paige was left alone in the office.

With one loud scream Paige let go of her pain. She grieved for Chris. Her nephew had suffered to the very end, and hadn't been able to see his mission to the last. He hadn't been given the opportunity to experience the joy that would come out of his sacrifice. Paige clutched her chest as her knees buckled and she sank to the ground. It was over.

She sobbed and sobbed but the feeling wouldn't leave her. The grief she felt was so big that she felt like she wouldn't be able to stand up. It wanted to swallow her whole and Paige felt the desperation and the helplessness suffocating her.

TBC.

Please Review!!!


	44. Chapter 44

A/N: Hey everyone thanks so much for all of the reviews! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 44:

Paige had no idea how she managed to get to the hospital. On the news there was the coverage of a 9.2 earthquake in San Francisco. The city was in chaos but Paige managed to find her sisters through sensing.

Phoebe was sitting on a plastic chair just outside.

"Paige!" she exclaimed but her features looked pallid. Georgina the whitelighter was sitting next to her.

"Georgiana," Paige turned to the whitelighter first, "I know it's too much to ask of you, but can you please go to Jannat. Wyatt is there, he's alone, and he's been through so much. Please can you take care of him until I get there?"

"Yes." Georgiana nodded, "I'll take care of the White King."

Paige watched her go before she turned her gaze onto Phoebe.

"How's Piper?" she asked, "is something wrong?"

"There were complications," Phoebe informed through glistered eyes, "they took her to surgery, and they're doing a c-section."

Paige grabbed her sister and held her tightly. "It will be okay." She told her, "Piper will make it, and so will Chris."

She let her sister go and made her sit down again before she broke the news about their nephews. She didn't go into details with the battle but she told her that Wyatt was safe in Jannat, a place where Wyatt could be cleansed of the evil that had tainted his soul. After that she told her about how they had lost Chris.

"Fade away what do you mean he just faded away?" Phoebe asked stumbling on her words.

"In Leo's arms after he died." Paige nodded, it hurt too much to speak, and her heart began to tighten her chest.

"Yeah but maybe he didn't die," Phoebe said with her voice breaking and a little higher than usual, "I mean maybe he was just going back to…"

Paige shook her head.

"Oh God…" Phoebe sniffled and Paige held the grasp on her sister's shoulder a little tighter.

It seemed that they waited forever as the hospital was being used by other patients who had been the victims to the earthquake. Finally Doctor Roberts came to tell them the news. Piper was currently sedated and was asleep so she wouldn't be able to talk to them, and as for the baby he was having troubles breathing so they had quickly put him in a ventilator.

The sisters went to see the baby Chris. He was so small and weak that pained Paige's heart and she wished there was something she could do to soften the blow for Piper. She would do anything to help her sister, or to help her nephew, for she had failed him once already.

When Piper woke up the first thing she asked was about her children.

"Wyatt is okay." Paige reassured her brushing her sister's hair tenderly with her hand while Phoebe had taken Piper's other side and holding her hand.

"Where is he?" Piper asked. "Where is Leo? Where is my baby?"

"Calm down honey," Phoebe soothed, "You need to calm down."

"No I want to know what happened to my child." Piper cried, "Oh god did something happened?"

"He's okay," Phoebe told her, "He's being watched, it's just a precaution. He was having troubles breathing but he's okay. I swear to you, Chris is okay."

"Chris?" Piper asked and Paige looked away closing her eyes. She had hoped that Piper would never know, but it was too late now. "What does Chris have to do with anything?"

"He saved Wyatt." Paige tried, "He saved your son Piper. He saved our future."

"Saved?" Piper asked. "I want to see Leo."

Phoebe and Paige shared a look. They hadn't heard a word from the Elder but Paige didn't worry, she knew he was busy. She had seen how painful it had for him to ask her to look out for Piper and his child when he had to go back to the fold.

"He's busy." Paige tried, "He'll be here as soon as he can, I promise."

"I want to see Leo." Piper said stubbornly, "I want to see my child, and I want to see my baby."

"Piper please calm down." Phoebe said.

"Leo!" Piper yelled but the effort had been too big for her that her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she remained perfectly still letting the pain wash over her.

Paige held her breath, Piper was going to find out sooner or later, but she wished that she didn't have to. She didn't want Piper to go through that kind of pain once she knew the truth about her second son.

"I know that you want to see him." Paige said once Piper had opened her eyes. "But he can't be here right now. Wyatt is safe at the moment and your baby is being taken care of. Please take care of yourself so you can go back to your boys."

"How is he?" Piper asked with tears in her eyes. "How does my baby look?"

"Beautiful." Phoebe cried. "He's beautiful."

A tear escaped Piper's eye as her face frowned with emotion. "I want to see him." She cried, "I want to hold him. I want to know him, to ask him his name. I want to introduce him to his older brother and to give him to Leo so that he'll hold him. I want to feed him. Oh God!"

"Piper." Phoebe echoed silently.

"What happened to Chris?" Piper asked, "I know that I don't like him but I still want to know what happened to him."

"He was a hero Piper." Paige said, "he was the best thing that came out of this family."

"What?" Piper asked.

Paige embraced herself as she looked into her sisters brown eyes.

"Listen to what I'm about to say." Paige kissed her sister's hand. "I love you, and I want you to know that Chris was good. He died loving life and he accepted his fate. We sure treasure his memory. If it hadn't been for him we would have lost both of them."

"Oh Piper," Phoebe cried, "Chris was your son."

Paige held her breath anticipating the inevitable. Even though at that moment Piper's well being was what was important she knew that it was better to get it out of the way to avoid more irresistible pain.

"What?" Piper asked. "No that can't be…It's not possible, I mean I know how it's possible but it's not possible because that would mean that he's Wyatt's little brother."

"Oh honey." Phoebe said and Paige held on to Piper's hand.

Piper looked shocked and then her face and eyes swelled as she let out a cry. "What have I done?"

Paige watched as Piper broke and turned to her side flinching away from her sisters trying to burry her distraught face to her pillow. Her vitals were going crazy and a nurse came running from the hall giving Piper a stronger sedative. For the next two days Piper remained dosed even when she was awake.

It was so hard to see her like that Paige didn't know what to do for her. She walked to see the baby in the ventilator. Baby Chris was asleep.

"Do you want to touch him?" the nurse asked her.

"Can I?" Paige asked.

The nurse smiled at her and led her to get prepped before going in. It was magical when she put her hand through the holes of the glass and baby Chris's tiny hand encircled her finger. Paige felt tears swell her eyes. Perhaps they hadn't lost him completely.

TBC.

Please Review!!!


	45. Chapter 45

A/N: Wow can you believe it this is the last chapter? I do want to tell you that it's been a pleasure writing this story and that I loved all of the feedback. I also want to point out that without the bands _Dead by Sunrise_ and _Audrey Sessions_ this story would have been another unfinished project. So double thanks to those bands that inspired me to keep going.

I want to point out that this story is dedicated to Dementory and to all of those who travel for more than just geography.

Reminder there is going to be an Epilogue and its going to be a memory of the unchanged timeline. It's not going to be in anyone's point of view for it is just a _forgotten/lost _memory. Now enjoy this last chapter!

Chapter 45:

Paige went to see the manor. The Elders had softened the blow on the earth by restoring their realm and erasing most of the damage. The concentrated area the earthquake had made had been in the manor but due to its magical properties most of the house remained standing. Paige walked around the manor as much as she could and began to pick up and get the place ready for her family to come home.

She put as much labor as she could and with the help of Phoebe and some magic they managed to restore most of the house. One day Leo arrived dressed in his golden robes, and he had given them permission from the Elders to cast a spell to ease the transition to everyone in restoring their homes as well.

The two witches had cast it and sure enough the country was restoring to its formal glory in a fast manner. The city would be mainly restored by the time Piper, Wyatt, and Chris could be able to come home.

That day Leo had stayed over and fixed Chris's room with his hands. The only time Paige or Phoebe interrupted him was when they took him something to eat or drink. Phoebe kept telling Leo stories of Chris in the hospital and the man smiled and his eyes glistered but he didn't go and visit Piper or Chris in the hospital.

Paige went up to Jannat constantly to check and spend time with Wyatt. The place was slowly healing her as well, and was also giving her the motivation to keep going. She heard from different whitelighters that the Elders wanted to close down Magic School.

Paige made a promise then that she would continue running the school along with her Charmed duties. There was so much to do that Paige barely slept, but she was okay with that. As long as memories didn't invade her then she was okay. She would just have to keep on living.

The future she had seen was no more. They had a new future and she was proud to be a Halliwell.

Piper was already home but they hadn't been able to bring Chris home yet, so his mother went to visit him everyday in the hospital. Phoebe helped around so much that Paige was proud of her, and they both gave comfort to Piper as much as they could because the woman needed it so much.

Finally Leo came one day with Wyatt in his arms. He had a huge smile on his face when he saw Piper. Piper dropped the basket of dirty laundry she had been carrying when she saw them. Paige smiled because she had been there when Leo had gone to retrieve his son and bring him back to his mother.

"Mama!" Wyatt cried and Piper cried, Phoebe cried, Paige cried, and Leo cried.

It was couple of weeks later when Chris was released and able to come home. He was bigger now but he still slept a lot.

One night when she came home late from Magic School she orbed into her younger nephew's room. In his crib Chris's whole body glowed that beautiful and unearthly color Paige had seen the Other Chris glow before. He smiled in a way only babies knew how and before her very eyes he disappeared in swirls of orbs of that beautiful color. Frantically she ran outside but she heard a giggle from Wyatt's bedroom, so she hurried to her oldest nephew's room and opened the door.

Chris had orbed himself to Wyatt's bed and the older brother used his little arm to hug the small child. Paige smiled at the sight. They were so beautiful and adorable that it almost made tears streamed down her face.

They had saved them both.

"They do that a lot I've noticed." Leo said from behind startling her in the process.

"Leo." She whispered, "What are you doing here?"

"I come to see my children whenever I can." Leo answered. "But that will change soon."

Paige looked at him, "Why can't you just stay here?"

Leo was silent as the boys slept peacefully. "I don't want to turn into Gideon."

Paige understood but still his sons needed him around, and Piper needed him around. She didn't want Leo to become the bridge between the Elders and the Charmed Ones.

"I need to," Leo said answering her un-voiced questions, "It is my choice. Chris was right, this way I can protect my children from harm, all of them."

"Is there a way for you to not be an Elder anymore?" Paige asked.

Leo shook his head. "If I rip out my Grace then there's no telling what would happen to me. I would retain every memory, and every experience I've been through but my death will come. It will come faster and unexpectedly, and in the end I won't be able to protect my children at all. I won't be able to protect the people I care about, and I won't be able to do anything for them, for Piper."

"But why?" Paige asked.

"Because I'm an Angel, and Elder to be exact, and I don't belong in this plane of existence," Leo explained echoing the Other Chris's words.

"What happened to Chris?" Paige asked instead, "Do you Elders know?"

"Yes." Leo nodded sadly, "The Universe took him, so his soul will not be recycled. His soul will roam into the planes of existence but will never settle, for that was his punishment and the consequences of changing time the way he did. The contract he made with the universe to keep his existence in the past without destroying the balance was for him to never use his Source's power.

When Wyatt tried coming into the past it was the only way for him to stop him from coming here. He drew power from Good that roams freely here and with that he was able to send his brother to his future and closing the portal. From what I understand his power began to eat him, killing him like it did to the original Source of all Good.

He must have been in a lot of pain, but… As it is, for that reason his soul will not be able to move on. Also because the Keeper won't take him, rumor has it that he was ripped out of the Keeper's hands and because of that his soul is not allowed back in. There was no other way from what I understand for the Universe needs to keep its balance. The balance he fought for and died to keep the ones he loved safe. "

"That's horrible." Paige cried.

"That's why I need to stay in the Heavens like he wanted me to." Leo said, "I will be able to do good and make a difference. Where I will be able to watch over all of you."

"Does Piper know?" Paige asked.

"Yes." He said but now looking at the two boys sleeping, "I told her what would happen to me if I stayed the first time I had decided to leave on Wyatt's first birthday party. She knew for a week already. "

"What should I tell them?" Paige asked regarding the sleeping boys.

"You don't have to tell them anything." Leo said bending over his sons and kissing their crowns lovingly. "They'll feel me with them at all times, and they can always come and visit me up in the Heavens."

"I take it you've already said good bye to Piper and Phoebe." Paige stated.

"Yes." Leo affirmed. "Take care of yourself little-sister."

Paige smiled before and they hugged.

Leo took one last look at the boys before he orbed away going back to the fold. Wyatt and Chris stirred in their sleep but they continued to enjoy the fruits of their dreams.

Paige walked over to Wyatt's bed and she swore to protect them and be there for them and their mother. She wiped her tears and walked across the room closing the door behind her carefully.

FIN

Please Review!!!

Don't forget about the Epilogue!


	46. Epilogue: Ocean’s Depth – The Promise

A/N: Hello everyone for the last time. I want thank everyone for reviewing and all those who had added this story as their favorite and as alert!

I have a little questionnaire at the end of this Epilogue.

The Epilogue is based on a memory from the unchanged future and hopefully with this you will understand the extant both brothers would go for each other.

**Epilogue:** Ocean's Depth – _The Promise_

The sand was soft underneath their bare feet as the two young boys ran enjoying the salty mist, and discovering the world at the beach.

"Look Wyatt!" the small six-year-old called out for his older brother bending closer to the edge of the large boulder looking at the starfish that was against the boulder's surface.

"Be careful Chris." The eight-year-old said as he inspected the unknown object.

"It's pretty!" the little boy named Chris pointed out, "Thanks Wyatt this is the best birthday ever!"

"Any time little brother." Wyatt said with a smile, "hey what's wrong?"

"Mommy was crying this morning." Chris pointed out quietly pouting his little lips in the process.

"Don't worry about that." Wyatt wrapped an arm over his little brother's shoulders, "I'm here for you to celebrate your birthday, isn't that enough?"

Chris looked up him and nodded with a smile.

"Wy?" Chris asked after another round of chasing each other and playing ball and getting wet.

"What?" Wyatt asked handing his little brother a cone of ice cream he conjured.

"What's underneath the ocean?"

"Fish." Wyatt said knowingly, "really big ones."

"If they're really big fish down there does that mean that under the ocean has to be really big too?" Chris asked staring at Wyatt with his large and bright green eyes, "Right?"

"Right." Wyatt nodded as he enjoyed his ice cream.

When he didn't hear his brother say anything he asked, "What?"

"Nothing." Chris nibbled on the ice cream looking down.

"Get it out kid."

"I'm not a kid!" Chris argued, "I'm six."

"Sure." Wyatt smirked as he looked at his little brother whose head was still too big for the rest of his body.

"It's just that it would be scary being down there." Chris said with a small voice, "I would be scared being under there. What if no one found me?"

"I read once that in the ocean's depth was another world," Wyatt pointed out, "and if for some reason you're stuck there I will always be there to rescue you."

"But what if I don't know I'm down there?" Chris asked scared and Wyatt knew why he was asking that, for they had finally got him back from the demons that had kidnapped them barely a year ago.

"Even if you don't know you're under there I will find you." Wyatt promised, "I will always find you."

Chris stayed silent looking at his ice cream. "Me too."

"What?" Wyatt asked.

"I'll find you too." The little boy promised.

"We'll find each other." Wyatt promised and the boys took it to heart. "Come on eat your ice cream if you want to learn how to ride my bike."

"Can I really?" Chris asked enthusiastically, "You're really going to teach me how to ride your bike?"

Wyatt nodded and quickly Chris opened his mouth and jammed his ice cream cone inside his mouth leaving all of his shirt and face dirty and sticky.

Wyatt laughed and the boys began racing each other to the park where Wyatt would orb his bike from the Halliwell manor and teach his brother how to ride.

THE END

A/N: So what do you guys think?

Questionnaire:

What do you think of Wyatt's and Chris's relationship?

What do you think of Paige's reaction when she found out about Chris?

What did you think of Leo's and Phoebe's reactions?

Do you think that Piper would go that far for her family, and especially if it evolves her sons?

Do you think that she'll be able to completely forgive herself for treating Chris the way she did?

If you were to rate this story how would you rate it? (1-5) with 5 being the best and 1 being the worst.

Comparing to other stories you've read how would you rate this story against others? (1-5)

What do you really think of Chris? Is he good? Is he evil? Did he do right?

Comparing to the show how did you like this ending? Better or worse?

Leo explained why he didn't stay behind, do you agree with his justifications?

Did you like my original characters? Who was your favorite and least, and why? Marko (Bianca's cousin), Luke, Fadji, Baldric, Hope, the Twins Eric and Aric (Wyatt's right hand man), The family: Phoebe's- Prudence, Penelope, Patricia. Paige's- Holly, Hally, Henry Jr.

Okay I hope you guys answer some of my questions! Thanks so much again and I hope that you enjoyed this story!


	47. Sequel

I wanted to let you guys know if you're interested to read the sequel it's posted as "From the Ashes"


End file.
